Forced Love?
by Breen Martinez
Summary: Sus padres los obligaron a casarse, pero, ella estaba enamorada de él ¿Y él? ¿Había amor? ¿O solo era una actuación? ¿Podrán estar juntos a pesar de todo? ¿O los problemas serán más grandes? Sessh/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Pero historia y Narración son completamente Mías.

**Forced Love?**

_Capitulo 1._

Kagome caminaba por el jardín de su –Ahora- Casa, quería tomar aire fresco, ¡Es qué de verdad no lo soportaba! ¡Siempre estaban peleando! ¿No podían llevar un _"Matrimonio" _en paz? ¡No! Él con su corazón de hielo siempre tan pesimista y distante. ¿Y ella? Bueno, ella queriendo llevar una buena relación con su _"Esposo" _¡Pero no! Simplemente se burlo de ella.

¡Estaba harta! ¡Completamente harta! ¿Y de quién? De él, pero no había tiempo para enojarse con él, no, no tenía tiempo ni para eso, tenía que ir a supervisar que todo estuviera bien para la gran fiesta de esa noche ¿El motivo de la celebración? ¡Quién sabe! Solo su padrastro había llegado y dicho que se celebraría una fiesta, y si podía ser en Su casa y Sesshomaru gustoso asintió. ¡Era el colmo! ¿Su opinión contaba? Para nada. Siempre la pasaban con alto, ¡Todos! Su hermana, madre y padre. ¡Ni "Casada" la dejaban en paz!

En su completo enojo olvido organizar su ropa para esa _gran noche _y como siempre, la actuación que ella y Sesshomaru hacían cada vez que había público. Suspiro. Trato de relajarse, agarro su celular y marcho el número de la única persona que podría escucharla -Y sobre todo- Aguantarla en un momento como ese. Rápidamente marco el celular de Sango. Sonó tres veces y finalmente contesto:

-Kagome ¡Qué milagro! ¿Ya te acordaste de los pobres?

-Jajaja, Sabes que yo siempre me acuerdo de ti Sango de Yamamoto.- Ella escucho como si amiga soltaba un bufido

-Bueno, Kagome de Tashio ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Quieres mi ayuda para algo? ¿O simplemente necesitas a alguien que te escuche en este momento?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Necesito tu ayuda, ya organice todo para esta noche pero ¿Sabes? Olvide buscar algo para usar y supuse que mi gran amiga me ayudaría ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-¿Por qué no me extraña? Claro, ven a mi casa y de aquí vamos a comprar ¿No? Pero apúrate que nos queda poco tiempo

Kagome suspiro. Ir de compras no era su fuerte, pero era "Necesario" Para una noche así: -De acuerdo, voy para allá y por favor, dime que asistirás a la fiesta, porque me sentiré muy sola si no vienes

Sango rió: -¡Claro! No te dejara sola con ese montón de víboras, Ahora apúrate –Sin más Sango corto la llamada. Kagome se encamino hacia donde estaba su carro y entro en él. Sabía muy bien que no tenía que irse sin su "querido chofer" Pero no le importo y sin más salió de esa grandísima casa, rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga.

Manejo lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente se encontraba frente a la enorme casa de Sango. Dejo el carro enfrente de la casa y uno de los guardias la reconoció, por lo que abrió la puerta inmediatamente, permitiéndole el paso a la sala donde su querida amiga estaba.

Ella se abalanzo a sus brazos, definitivamente Sango extrañaba a Kagome

-Cuanto tiempo querida –Contesto con sarcasmo –Dime, ¿Desde cuanto no nos vemos?

Kagome bufo, y finalmente contesto: -Desde el día que firme mi sentencia de muerte, ahora ¿Nos vamos? Queda poco tiempo

Sango rio: -No es tan malo ¿Verdad? Sabes perfectamente que no detestas tanto a Sesshomaru como dices, ahora vamos, Señora de Tashio.

Ella rodo los ojos, había olvidado que a su amiga le encantaba hacerle burla con su _querido _matrimonio con Sesshomaru. Ellas salieron de la casa

-¿En qué carro nos vamos?

-En el mío, ¿No es obvio?-Kagome avanzo hasta la puerta de su carro y se introdujo en el, seguida de Sango. Entonces Kagome empezó a manejar rumbo al centro comercial más cercano.

Después de casi asaltar la tienda –Por parte de Sango, claro- Ambas de nuevo iban rumbo a la mansión Yamamoto. Una vez llegaron Sango invito a Kagome a pasar, necesitaba hablar con ella seriamente, ¿Y qué mejor momento? Subieron por las infinitas escaleras de caracol y entraron en la habitación que Sango compartía con su esposo Miroku

-¿Sabes?-Hablo Kagome entrando en tal hermosa habitación –Siempre he envidiado cómo Miroku y tú se tratan, ustedes también fueron obligados a casarse pero se llevan mejor –Se encogió de hombros recordando

Sango soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y miro a su amiga con una cara de tristeza -¿Estás enamorada de él verdad?

Kagome asintió. Era verdad, se había enamorado de Sesshomaru a pesar de todo lo que él le hacía a ella, a pesar de todo, y se había dado cuenta hace poco, pero, el simple hecho de pensar que él era así de frio la desanimaba.

-¿Se nota mucho?-Pregunto después de un gran silencio, y miro a su amiga levantando la cara a través de su pequeño fleco

-No, pero yo te conozco Kagome y no quiero que sufras, dime, ¿Él lo sabe? –Ella negó. –Entonces, supongo que no le dirás ¿Verdad?

-No puedo… ¿Sabes? Él me detesta, de eso estoy segura, él se caso conmigo porque nuestros padres nos obligaron para unir sus empresas. Y ¿Sabes? ¡Estoy harta de esta maldita Rutina! ¡Te juro que he querido entablar una buena relación, pero él no se presta! ¡Y estoy harta!

-Kagome, no sé qué decirte, -La castaña tomo la mano de su amiga odiaba verla así –Y creo que lo que te tengo que decir no lo tomaras bien…

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?-Kagome capto el tono alarmante de su amiga.

-Me voy a ir con Miroku a un viaje de Negocios y luego a no sé donde, el caso es que tardaremos mucho tiempo, me duele dejarte sola, pero ¿Estarás bien?

Ella asintió –Claro que estaré bien Sango, disfruta tu viaje, ahora, ¿Nos vamos a arreglar? Te veo en la casa

-Claro adiós- Sango abrazo a su amiga. Kagome se marcho de ahí, paso una mano por su cara y no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que una lágrima cayo, salió de ahí hasta su carro y arranco hacia el tormento de su casa. Una vez llego estaciono su carro y entro en su casa. Paso por la sala con las tres bolsas que traía en mano y se topo con Sesshomaru

-¿Dónde estabas?-Reclamo con voz ronca y enojado.

-Salí con Sango a buscar algo que ponerme para hoy-Kagome empezó a caminar por las escaleras de Caracol hasta su habitación

-¿Por qué no te llevaste al Chofer?

-Porque quería un respiro-Dijo ella encarándolo -¿Es qué acaso no puedo? Ya estaba todo organizado, quería algo de paz, después de pelear contigo.

-¿Ahora tengo la culpa?

Kagome suspiro. –Claro que no Sesshomaru, solo quería aire fresco ¿Sí? ¿Lo comprendes?

El asintió. –Sabes que hoy tendremos que convivir como una _"Pareja feliz"_ ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió –Hare mi mayor esfuerzo, ahora me iré a cambiar- Se fue hacia su habitación cuando alguien la jalo

-Izayoi e Inu se quedaran a dormir en la casa, lo que significa… -La fue acercando cada vez más a él hasta que sus narices chocaron –Que hoy dormimos juntos, para no levantar sospechas –Con una sostuvo su barbilla y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios el cual fue correspondido.

Kagome solo pudo asentir, dio media vuelta hacia su cuarto, una vez estaba ahí, puso el seguro y toco sus labios, él la había besado ¡La había besado! El corazón de ella se acelero.

_Te quiero Sesshomaru _Murmuro bajito y se metió al baño de su habitación, se baño lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente salió, se puso un vestido azul con negro, se veía realmente hermoso y era corto hasta las rodillas, se maquillo poco, pues el maquillaje no era lo suyo, se puso unas zapatillas negras un poco bajas y su cabello negro-azulado lo dejo suelto.

Cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase-Dio ella el permiso para entrar, estaba frente al espejo poniéndose unos aretes y collar que él le había regalado

-¿Estás lista? Los invitados ya están aquí-Dijo Sesshomaru abrazándola por la espalda –Estás hermosa

Eso hizo sonrojar a Kagome, y él la volteo, ella lo observo, lucía un traje azul oscuro que hacía resaltar su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos ámbar, aparte de su cabello plateado.

-El negro resalta el azul de sus ojos- Le dijo Sesshomaru, tomando su mano para salir de la habitación –Vamos a dar, una buena impresión- Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo, ambos bajaron por la escalera, y todos los presentes los miraron asombrados. Ambos hacían buena pareja definitivamente.

-Kagome, cariño –Saludo Izayoi a su nuera preferida, y la abrazo –Te vez hermosa, definitivamente el azul y el negro te favorecen.

-Gracias Izayoi, tu también te ves hermosa –Efectivamente, el vestido Rojo le quedaba muy bien a Izayoi, resaltaba su hermoso cabello negro.

-Kagome, un gusto verte –Saludo Inu no Tashio, a la chica dándole un abrazo –Efectivamente estás hermosa

-Gracias señor Tashio, usted igual se ve bien, el negro le queda bien

-Kagome –Sango abrazo a su amiga con una fuerza asfixiante –Ven, necesito hablar contigo, Te la robo –Dijo Sango a Sesshomaru el cual solo asintió.

-¿Sabes a qué se debe está fiesta?

-No, dime, ¿De qué se trata?

-Es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermana Kikyo con Inuyasha

-¿Qué?-Kagome tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. Su hermana le había arruinado parte de su vida, Kikyo se iba a casar con Sesshomaru ¿Pero qué paso? Ella dijo que la mejor para manejar la empresa era Kagome y le lleno la cabeza a su padrastro, él cual no tuvo opción que aceptar, y así comprometieron a Kagome con Sesshomaru.

Pero Kagome sabía la razón por la que Kikyo había hecho aquello, Kikyo amaba a Inuyasha y sabía muy bien que el menor de Los Tashio estaba enamorado de Kagome.

-Bueno, al fin obtuvo lo que quería…

-Es cierto, pero, pensándolo ¿Dónde está? Ni ella ni Inuyasha han llegado- Pero al parecer Sango hablo demasiado pronto. Porque por la puerta entraron Inuyasha y Kikyo ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Kikyo lucía un vestido rojo abajo con blanco arriba, unas zapatillas blancas, un collar y aretes preciosos, su cabello negro suelto. Inuyasha llevaba puesto un traje color negro, hacia resaltar su piel y sus ojos ámbar. Todos se quedaron callados a la llegada de los recién llegados. Pero luego se aproximaron a felicitarlos por su compromiso.

-¡Kagome!-Exclamo Kikyo apartando a su hermana de Sango -¿No me vas a felicitar?

-Claro, discúlpame, Felicidades Kikyo –Y sin más la abrazo –Espero que sean muy felices –Le dedico una sonrisa sincera porque ¿De qué serviría guardarle rencor a su hermana? De nada, además, ella adoraba a su hermana y deseaba que fueran felices.

-Felicidades Cuñado –Dijo Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha. Esto no paso desapercibido por los ojos de Sesshomaru que le dedicaron una mirada de pocos amigos a su hermano que estaba abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Estás celoso Sesshomaru?-Pregunto Kagura

-Para nada- Él tomo un poco de licor de su copa, _¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Para nada. _Se dijo mentalmente

-Cómo digas- Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Aquí no-La separo de él –Estamos en una fiesta, compórtate

-¿Le tienes miedo a tu esposa? –Le contesto en tono de burla -¡Cómo si lo fuera a sospechar! Es demasiado ingenua ¿No crees?

-Sesshomaru…-Lo llamo Inuyasha, él se aproximo a su medio hermano

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Una felicitación?

-¡Feh! Viniendo de ti no gracias –Contesto el menor –Pero tan siquiera disimula con tu amante ¿No crees? Kagome no se merece sufrir.- El mayor volteo a todas direcciones para darse cuenta de una cosa: Kagome no estaba

-¿Dónde está?

-En el jardín, los vio, si yo fuera tú iría a buscarla

-Pero tú no eres yo –Le recordó y dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba Kagura. El menor suspiro ¿Cuándo aprendería? Tenía tanta suerte de que Kagome no pensaba en divorciarse de él.

Inuyasha se dirigió al jardín, Kagome aparte de ser su cuñada era su mejor amiga, y él era su mejor amigo. Ella lo quería y siempre le contaba todo, como el día que le conto que se había enamorado de Sesshomaru y él casi la mata por ser tan ciega como para fijarse en esa piedra sin sentimientos

-Los viste-Dijo Inuyasha al encontrarla sentada al borde de la fuente que había.

Kagome asintió –Soy una idiota ¿Verdad?

-Lamento decirte que sí, sabes muy bien que él no cambiara, ¿Por qué no buscas tu felicidad? Él es un idiota, y no lo digo porque me caiga mal, es la verdad, y lo sabes.

-Pero lo amo-Admitió Kagome con unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes escapar de sus parpados –Y soy una idiota por hacerlo, una tonta, una…

-Una chica enamorada, ahora, volvamos ¿Te parece? Prometo que sí vuelve a hacerte algo voy y le parto la cara –Prometió con una cálida sonrisa hacia su cuñada.

Kagome suspiro y se aparto el cabello de la cara –De acuerdo, pero ¿Sabes? No creo que él se la pase conmigo toda la noche.

-¿Enserio? ¡Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer!-Sin más la jalo hasta la casa, ambos entraron y para su sorpresa habían puesto música y la mayoría estaba bailando, bebiendo, divirtiéndose -Ya no eres una chiquilla Kagome,- Le recordó él antes de entrar –Tienes veinte años, diviértete, eres adulta y disfruta que ni tu padre y madre han llegado ¿De acuerdo?

-A veces me pregunto por qué no fuiste mi hermano en vez de mi cuñado

Él rió –Porque te hubieras enamorado de mí

-¡Qué gracioso!-Exclamo Kagome –Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Para esto ya la había soltado,

-¡Eso es fácil! Solo observa –Vio como él se iba hacia Sesshomaru y le susurraba algo al oído, al segundo Sesshomaru estaba a su lado e Inuyasha se paraba arriba de las escaleras con una copa. –Quiero proponer un brindis –Dijo y todos tomaron una copa, Kikyo subió a su lado –Por mi futuro matrimonio y el matrimonio de mi hermano, salud-

-¡Salud! –Gritaron todos al instante y bebieron de su copa, los prometidos se miraron mutuamente -¡Beso, beso! –Gritaron todos y los prometidos se besaron.

-Hermano, en toda la noche no te he visto besar a tu querida esposa, ¿Por qué no la besas?- Pregunto Inuyasha ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del mayor.

-¡Beso, beso!-Gritaron también los invitados y Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y la beso. Todos gritaron emocionados, era la segunda vez que lo miraban besarse en público –La primera había sido la boda-

-Buena actuación –Dijo Kagura aproximándose a la pareja, y separando a Sesshomaru de Kagome –Lastima que todo sea una farsa –Le susurro al oído a Kagome, al momento que salía de ahí.

…

_La idea vino a mí Y dije ¿Por qué no? _

_Entonces empecé a escribir y aquí está. _

_Su opinión es importante para mí._

_¿Reviews? _


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Pero historia y Narración son completamente mías.

**Forced Love?**

_Capitulo 2_

Todos los invitados estaba felices, la mayoría bailando con su pareja, y felicitando a los prometidos. Pero ¿Quién iba a decir que una gran noche terminaría siendo la peor fiesta de toda la vida de Kagome? Eran pocas las personas que sabían que ella y Sesshomaru no congeniaban, eran completamente opuestos. Pero, ahí estaban juntos, bailando ¿Por qué? Porque Inuyasha no dejaba de molestar con que tenían que estar juntos, bailar, divertirse, etc. _A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo soporto a Inuyasha? _Se pregunto mentalmente Kagome todavía bailando con Sesshomaru.

-¿Me permites?-Pregunto Kouga a Sesshomaru el cual asintió

-¡Kouga!-Exclamo Kagome abrazando al joven de ojos celestes -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tu apretada agenda no te dejaba venir

Él rio –Lo sé, además, no soporto a Inuyasha, pero, tú estás aquí así que no me lo podía perder.

-¿Te llamo Inuyasha, no?

-¿Sabes? Tu cuñado sería capaz de pagarme con tal de hacerle sentir celos a tu esposo –Él se fue acercando peligrosamente al oído de Kagome –Y yo lo hago con gusto –Sin más deposito un beso en la mejilla de ella muy cerca de sus labios.

Sesshomaru observaba aquello ¿Cuántas veces le tenía que decir a Inuyasha que No le daban celos? ¿De verdad no entendía? Inu No Tashio observaba a su hijo con cierto toque de preocupación, él no dejaría a Kagome estar con alguien más, pero no la hacía feliz, de verdad, su hijo podía llegar a ser posesivo y muy, muy terco.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Kagome?-Pregunto Inu para que él quitara su vista de la pareja que bailaba y conversaba.

-Nada nuevo –tomo un poco de su bebida -¿Cuándo acabara está fiesta?

-No tarda, los invitados ya se están yendo… -Aclaro viendo la puerta y viendo a todos despedirse de los recién prometidos.

-Kagome, ya me voy, ya sabes cualquier cosa estoy al celular –Dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga con mucha fuerza, no la vería en mucho tiempo, y la extrañaría definitivamente, después de todo era como su hermana. –Cualquier cosa, estoy para ti

-Gracias Sango –Ella le dedico una gran sonrisa –La cuidas Miroku-Le mando una mirada de advertencia al susodicho. Él cual solo asintió.

-Claro Kagome –Miroku la abrazo ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Sesshomaru. Ok, todo mundo sabía que Miroku era un mujeriego de primera, pero, cuando estaba con Sango era otra persona, él cambiaba por ella.

La pareja Yamamoto salió de aquella casa, y Kagome sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar, Pero ¿Qué diablos le habían dado de tomar? Se acerco a Izayoi para pedirle un favor

-Izayoi ¿Podías hacerte cargo de lo demás? Por favor. La cabeza me va a explotar

-Claro que sí pequeña, vete a descansar ¿Puedes subir las escaleras?

Kagome le dedico una sonrisa –Claro que sí, Gracias por todo. –Sin más se marcho a su habitación, subió las escaleras con cuidado y finalmente llego se puso su bata de dormir y se acostó en la cama, ni siquiera se quito el maquillaje, estaba muy cansada.

* * *

Los invitados a se estaban yendo, cuando finalmente solo quedaron Inuyasha, Kikyo, Izayoi, Inu y Sesshomaru

-Kikyo, ¿Por qué no vinieron tus padres?-Pregunto Izayoi -¿Estaban ocupados?

-Tuvieron que salir de urgencia, no sé bien a donde

-Qué lástima que no hayan podido venir Naraku y Naomi, necesitaba hablar con ellos- Dijo Inu.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir ¿Verdad Kikyo?- Dijo Inuyasha –Buenas noche padres.

-Adiós Kikyo, Inuyasha –Se despidió Izayoi y ellos finalmente se fueron, quedando solo los tres –Buenas noches, yo también estoy cansada –Se dirigió Izayoi a la habitación seguida de Inu y Sesshomaru él se dirigió al cuarto con Kagome. Una vez entro se arrepentía de tener que fingir, había engañado a sus padres, aunque ello le dijeron que no querían mentiras.

Se acoso en la cama, observo a Kagome, estaba más que dormida, y no pudo evitar abrazarla por la espalda. Se sentía celoso, era cierto. ¡Todos miraban a Kagome! Pero bueno, eso era porque ella era realmente hermosa.

* * *

Sesshomaru se levanto y escucho el sonido de la regadera, Kagome ya se había levantado y se estaba bañando, él salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, también se metió a bañar y salió con un traje negro. Bajo las escaleras, sus padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando

-Buenos días Sesshomaru-Saludo Izayoi a su hijastro.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?

La pareja se miro y se sonrió –Supongo que alistándose, no ha bajado

Sesshomaru asintió. Y se sentó en una silla de la mesa. Su desayuno fue traído por una de las sirvientas y comenzó a desayunar cuando escucho unos pasos bajando la escalera, y también escucho la voz de su esposa

-Ya dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Era obvio que Kagome estaba hablando con celular con alguien –Buenos días- Saludo y se sentó en lo que traían su desayuno

-Buenos días Kagome- Saludaron Izayoi e Inu.

_-¿Cómo que porque Cuñada? Para ver si con la borrachera le decían a esa piedra lo que sentías por el pero veo que no funciono mi plan ¿Y sabes? Estoy ocupado- _Hablo Inuyasha del otro lado del teléfono

-¡Muy gracioso!-Le reprocho –Sabes que eso no va a pasar ¿Verdad? Aun así me metas drogas, no lo voy a hacer –Sesshomaru la miraba atento ¿Con quién hablaba?

_-Bueno, ya, ¿Sabes? Amaneciste más irritante que de costumbre ¡No sé como Sesshomaru te soporta! O espera, no lo hace _

-Gracioso –Bufo ella enojada –Haber, mi querido Inuyasha ¿Ya me vas a explicar que quieres?- Kagome tomo un poco de sus hot cakes y los empezó a masticar en lo que esperaba la respuesta de Inuyasha

Él suspiro. _–Bueno, Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Me podrías ayudar a buscar un traje impecable para la boda? ¿O vas a pasar toda la tarde con tu amado esposo?_

Kagome rodo los ojos -¿Puede ir Izayoi? –La aludida volteo a verla y ella le dedico una mirada de _ahorita te explico_

_-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Ir de compras con mi madre y mi cuñada ¡Debe ser muy emocionante! _

Kagome empezó a reír -¿Seguro que no eres gay? Esa respuesta no me la esperaba

_-¡Claro que no! Déjate de bromas señorita y dile a mi madre que en media hora paso por ustedes ¿Sí? _

-De acuerdo Inuyasha, Yo le digo a Izayoi-Sin más colgó y le dedico una mirada a Izayoi –Dice Inuyasha que si lo podemos ayudar a ir a buscar un traje para su boda

Izayoi sonrió –Con gusto, adivino, en media hora viene ¿Verdad?

Kagome asintió. Termino de comer lo más rápido que pudo y subió las escaleras por su bolsa y tarjetas de crédito. Bajo rápido e Izayoi ya estaba en la puerta con Inuyasha.

-Eres muy lenta cuñada, vámonos –Y sin más dio media vuelta hacia su carro junto con Izayoi, ella los siguió hasta que entraron en el carro –No te despediste de tu esposo –Le recordó arrancando el carro y vio como Kagome rodaba los ojos

-¡Eres desesperante!- Se quejo –Pero, eres mi mejor amigo –Sin más se sentó a ver el paisaje

* * *

-Hijo- Inu detuvo a Sesshomaru antes de que entrara en el estudio -¿No te parece que eres muy egoísta?

Él aludido alzo una ceja y finalmente dijo: -¿Egoísta?

-¡Sí! Sabes muy bien que no haces feliz a Kagome, pero, no dejas que nadie más la haga feliz, anoche tenías celos, a mí no me vas a engañar. Kagome es una señorita muy hermosa ¿No lo crees? Y sobre todo _pura, _y ¡Ni hablar de sus sentimientos! Es la persona más amable que he conocido, sabes muy bien que cualquiera no dudaría en consolarla si tu le hicieras algo…- Eso no le gusto a Sesshomaru, por lo tanto le dedico una mirada fulminante a su progenitor –Está bien, viene el cumpleaños de Kagome… -Le recordó, pero lo que Inu no sabía era que Sesshomaru estaba más que enterado de que su esposa cumplía años. –Y lo que se merece es una fiesta hermosa ¿No crees? Y por su bien que dejes en paz a Kagura que a kilómetros se ve que es tu amante.

-¿Eso es todo?

Inu soltó un bufido –A veces me pregunto por qué no case a Kagome con Inuyasha-Murmuro bajito pero Sesshomaru lo escucho.

-Hare todo lo posible –Aseguro y enseguida se metió a su despacho

-¿Sesshomaru?- Se pregunto Inu ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hijo estaba celoso? Bueno, después de todo Inu no Tashio tendría que hacerle caso a su hijo Inuyasha cuando le dijo que su hermano estaba interesado por Kagome pero no lo expresaba. Suspiro. Entonces su hijo no tenía un corazón de hielo como tanto expresaba. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa y se durmió, él también estaba cansado

* * *

-¡Este traje te hace ver bien Cuñado!-Elogio Kagome a Inuyasha

-¡Es cierto!-Apoyo Izayoi -¿No lo llevamos?

-Cómo quieran… -Respondió Inuyasha –Estoy harto de ir de tienda en tienda porque ustedes no se deciden.

-Aguafiestas –Le saco la lengua Kagome -¿Sabes? Eso te pasa por pedirnos ayuda a nosotros y no a Miroku o Shippo, o a lo muy lejos a Kouga

-¡Feh! Prefiero ir de aquí para allá con ustedes que con ese maldito lobo sarnoso.

-¡Eso quería escuchar! –Se levanto de su silla Kagome –Paguemos el traje y vayamos a otra tienda

-Pensé que no te gustaba ir de comprar Kagome –Izayoi se encogió de hombros –Parece que me equivoque,

-¡Feh! No te equivocaste, lo que no quiere es regresar a su casa ¿Verdad Cuñada? – Ella asintió apenada –Bueno, que tal si en vez de ir de compras vamos a comer, yo muero de hambre –Izayoi y Kagome asintieron. Salieron de aquel puesto y fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca de ahí. Una vez pidieron lo que iban a comer se sentaron a conversar.

-Kagome, el interrogatorio empieza –dijo Inuyasha. Y ella bebió demás de su bebida y casi se ahoga –Bueno, pero no es para que te ahogues

-Graciosito, Ahora, dime ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Qué humor! Le diré a Sesshomaru que te bese más seguido para que se te quite ese maldito carácter, -pero Inuyasha recibió un golpe en la cara, Kagome le había lanzado una de las bolsas que contenía masetas para sus platas

-Eso duele –Se quejo frotándose la parte dañada

-Te lo mereces –Dijeron Kagome e Izayoi al mismo tiempo

-No sé como mi hermana te soporta –Kagome se cruzo de hombros – ¡Eres desesperante!

-Porque yo sí la beso y tú soportarías Sesshomaru si él hiciera eso –Antes de que Kagome empezara a discutir con Inuyasha trajeron la comida y los tres empezaron a comer. Una vez terminaron pagaron la cuenta y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Kagome, Inuyasha se iría a ver a Kikyo para ayudarla a elegir el salón y todo eso.

Una vez llegaron Kagome e Izayoi se bajaron del carro e Inuyasha siguió su camino a casa de su prometida. Izayoi se adelanto a abrir la puerta. Kagome suspiro, _Por favor, que nada malo pase… _Se dijo mentalmente, más bien suplico que nada pasara. No quería una discusión con Sesshomaru enfrente de sus suegros.

-Inu, ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?-Pregunto Izayoi a su esposo que estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión

-Todo el día ha estado en el despacho, creo que esta checando unos papeles de la empresa –Explico. Izayoi se sentó junto a su esposo y Kagome avanzo hasta las escaleras, iría a guardar el poco de cosas que compro.

-¿Hablaste con él?- Hablo Izayoi una vez vio que Kagome desaparecía de su vista.

-Claro que sí y me dijo que hará todo lo posible, ¿Dónde le haremos la fiesta sorpresa a Kagome?

-Aquí, pero tenemos que hacer que ese día salga sola o con Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué no con Inuyasha? Él podría sacarla fácilmente de la casa… -Izayoi negó

-Sí es Inuyasha lo va a sospechar, pero si es Sesshomaru solo va a estar confundida

-De acuerdo –Asintió Inu y ambos adultos siguieron mirando la televisión.

* * *

Kagome ya había guardado todas sus cosas en su respetivo lugar. Cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta

-Pase –Contesto inmediatamente -¡Kaede! –Exclamo al ver a su nana entrar.

-Kagome, dice Sesshomaru que necesita hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? Este… Bueno, ahorita Bajo, gracias por decirme

-Con permiso –Ella soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo _¿Conmigo? Pero, ¿Qué quera hablar conmigo Sesshomaru? ¿Sera algo importante? _

Ella bajo las escaleras y entro rápidamente en el estudio. Hay estaba Sesshomaru leyendo unos papeles, despego su mirada de los papeles y la vio, le hizo señas para que se sentara en uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente de su escritorio y ella así lo hizo

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Fue Kagome quien corto aquel gran silencio que rodeaba a ambos

-Necesito que firmes unos papeles –Dijo al momento que se los pasaba. Ella los empezó a leer y rápidamente los firmo

-¿Es todo? –Se iba a parar de la silla cuando una mano la detuvo -¿Hay algo más?

-¿Qué diablos te traes con mi hermano? –Esa pregunta desconcertó a Kagome.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Obviamente nada!

-¿Cómo de qué hablo? Ayer, y hoy se la han pasado muy juntos ¿Qué se traen?

-¿Me quieres soltar? –Sesshomaru soltó su muñeca –No me traigo nada con Inuyasha, salí con él, ¿Por qué? Porque me la paso encerrada Sesshomaru, y tú no me dejas salir sola, ¿Sabes? Sí yo te quisiera ser infiel lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo, pero no, llevamos dos años de casados ¡Y no me tienes confianza! La que se debería enojar sería yo. Tú y Kagura ¿Qué diablos se traen? ¡Es tú amante! ¡No lo niegues!

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –Corto enseguida su parlamento. Kagome se enojo

-¡Eres increíble! –Se cruzo de brazos –Sí entonces no es asunto mío, entonces, Lo que Inuyasha o yo tengamos tampoco es asunto Tuyo ¿Entendiste?

-Tú eres mi esposa –La sujeto de la barbilla

-¡Y tú mi esposo! Y sin embargo tú sí te puedes desaparecer con tu amante y yo no me puedo desaparecer con mi cuñado Eso es injusto ¿No crees Sesshomaru? Estoy de acuerdo, no nos soportamos, pero, disimula un poco. ¡Ahora suéltame! –Pero él no mostraba señales de querer soltarla, al contrario se iba acercando más a ella, pero Kagome se zafo de él –No me tienes confianza ¿Piensas que yo siento algo por Inuyasha?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Se la pasan juntos!

-¡Yo no siento nada por él! Pero tan siquiera él si me escucha, pero, yo no siento nada por él, solo un profundo cariño de amigos

-Yo no me creo ese cuento

-¿A no? –Ahora Kagome era la que se estaba acercando cada vez a Sesshomaru, estaba enojada, demasiado, -¡Pues no te lo creas! ¡Ese va a ser tu problema! ¡No mío! Yo si tengo claro mis sentimientos hacia… -ella se quedo callada de repente.

-¿Hacía quién?

Ella se sonrojo y se alejo de él, estaba por salir cuando por la puerta él la detuvo ¿Pero cómo había llegado tan rápido? La acorralo entre la puerta y él

-¡Respóndeme! –Exigió

-Hacía ti ¡Tonto! –Kagome se sonrojo y salió inmediatamente de ahí. Dejando a un Sesshomaru demasiado sorprendido

* * *

_Hola, veo que sí les gusto (? _

_Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior..._

_Su opinión es importante para mí _

_¿Reviews?_

_Nos vemos el próximo Sabado(; _

_& el viernes para quien lee: ¿Un amor imposible? _


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Pero historia y Narración son completamente mías.

**Forced Love?**

_Capitulo 3_

Kagome subió la escalera de caracol sintiéndola infinita, ¡Por Dios! Casi estaba corriendo, estaba escapando de él, solamente por haberle gritado que tenía sentimientos hacia él. _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! _Se grito ella una y otra vez _¿Por qué le dije? ¿Por qué? ¡Por Dios! Ese secreto lo guarde por más de dos años y ahora en un estúpido enojo se lo grito. _Pensó realmente furiosa con ella.

Entro en su habitación, cerró la puerta y puso llave, no quería verlo, escucharlo ni nada. Ella estaba segura de una cosa: Él se burlaría.

Sesshomaru estaba en el despacho, verdaderamente sorprendido. Estaba recargado tras la puerta, cuando decidió que ella le tenía que explicar todo tan detalladamente, ¡Eso no se quedaría así! Subió las escaleras rápidamente, agradeció que sus padres estuvieran en el jardín, fue a la habitación de Kagome y toco la puerta

-Kagome, abre –Exigió

-No –Escucho el grito de su esposa y eso le enfureció, trato de forzar la manija, pero tenía llave

-Kagome ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

-¡No Sesshomaru! –Volvió a gritar, pero ella sabía muy bien que él entraría, fue al balcón de su habitación y vio la distancia que había del balcón a la parte de atrás de la casa. Unos pocos metros, se preparo para salir por el balcón ¿Quién diría que terminaría escapándose de su propia casa? Los pequeños adornos que había le ayudaron a bajar hasta que tuvo que saltar para tocar el piso. Agradeció al cielo no haberse llevado zapatillas, ¡Por qué si no eso hubiera sido imposible! Miro sus jeans, estaban algo manchados de tierra por la plantas pero no le importo. Su blusa blanca también estaba más o menos sucia, y sus tenis estaban raspados pero ¿Y qué? Estaba libre.

Sesshomaru se harto de estar esperando a que ella contestara o abriera, se asomo por el piso de arriba hacia abajo y grito: -¡Kaede! –La aludida se asomo desde el piso de abajo

-Mande, señor Tashio

-¿Dónde están la llave del cuarto de Kagome? ¡Dámela! –Kaede lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y le entro la llave a Sesshomaru, el cual salió disparado al cuarto de Kagome y abrió la puerta, pero se llevo una sorpresa: Ella no estaba, se asomo hacia el balcón, que daba con la parte de atrás y con el garráis, no estaba tampoco el carro de Kagome.

-¡Demonios! –Espeto enojado, ella siempre se salía con la suya, pero eso no sería suficiente para librarse de él, bajo las escaleras, y rápidamente fue a la cocina donde estaban la mayoría de los empleados -¡Jaken! –Al instante el pequeño hombre apareció

-¿Se le ofrece algo Señor Sesshomaru? –Pregunto temeroso, no podía creer que su señor estaba así de furioso únicamente porque su esposa se le escapo

-Has que rastreen el celular de Kagome, quiero saber dónde está y rápido

-Sí señor –Jaken salió disparado por la información pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio la dirección: -Señor Sesshomaru, la señora Kagome dejo su celular aquí en la casa, está en su habitación.

Sesshomaru azoto los puños contra la mesa. _¡Demonios Kagome! ¿Dónde te metiste?_

* * *

Kagome estaba en un tipo restaurante- bar ¿Quién iba a decir que acabaría ahí? Había empezado a beber hace poco y ahora usaba el alcohol para salir de sus problemas, o en ese caso despegar su enojo, ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru le admitiera en su cara que Kagura era su amante? ¿Cómo? ¡Lo detestaba! Para empezar ¿Por qué seguía casada con él? _**Porque lo quieres **_Ella escucho una voz en su cabeza era cierto.

Estaba completamente enamorada de él, a pesar de todo su maldito carácter. A pesar de ser completamente opuestos y desde que descubrió que lo quería su vida había sido convertida en un infierno.

Inuyasha había ido a ese restaurante a verse con Shippo, pero al parecer el joven lo había plantado, diciéndole que tenía que estudiar para un examen en la universidad, así que decidió ir solo dejando su carro en su casa. Diviso a lo lejos a su cuñada, estaba llorando y completamente ahogada en alcohol, frunció los labios ¡Oh su hermano merecía una paliza! ¡Y una buena paliza! Él estaba completamente seguro de que su hermano era el responsable del estado de Kagome.

Se acerco a ella. Y odio verla así, todo el maquillaje corrido y su cabello hecho un desastre.

-Kagome ¿Ya te has visto? Pero ¿Qué diablos paso contigo? No me digas… ¿Fue él verdad?

-¿Inuyasha? –Ella enfoco bien los ojos y se abalanzo a sus brazos -¡Inuyasha! Sí fue él acepto en mi cara que anda con Kagura, ¿Y sabes? Se lo dije, le dije que tengo sentimientos por él, soy una estúpida –Siguió llorando.

Inuyasha pago la cuenta, y ayudo a Kagome a llegar a su carro, la sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón. Él se subió al carro

-Dame las llaves-Pidió a su cuñada, ella se las dio -¿Tu casa o la mía?

-No lo sé, la que quieras… Me da igual –Se tapo la cara con los ojos, era de noche y la luz de la carretera le molestaba

-A veces me pregunto ¿Qué harías sin mí? –Kagome rió –Pero ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias Kagome? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo tomas así?

-No empieces a aparentar ser maduro, desde hace poco ¿Sí? Ahora apúrate, quiero dormir.

-Te llevare a tu casa, pero eso sí, sí yo le meto una paliza a mi hermano no quiero que se metas ¿De acuerdo?

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual. –Se recostó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, Inuyasha manejo hasta llegar a la casa Tashio-Higurashi. Y levanto a Kagome, la sostuvo de la cintura para que no se cayera ¡Por Dios! Estaba mal, muy mal.

Entraron a la casa y enseguida Sesshomaru se acerco a ellos, y en vez de ayudar a Inuyasha se le quedo mirando.

-¿Tú estabas con ella? –Era evidente que estaba enojado por ese tono de voz. El menor lo ignoro y subió con Kagome las escaleras de caracol, fue a su habitación y la recostó en la cama. Odiaba verla así tan frágil, sufriendo por el idiota de su hermano.

-¿Qué paso Inuyasha?- Izayoi hizo su aparición detrás de él observando a Kagome preocupada. Pero su hijo no contestaba –Gracias, hijo por traerla sano y salvo –Sin más depósito un beso en la mejilla de su hijo –Sal por favor, ayudare a Kagome cambiarse y no te preocupes, puedes darle una golpiza a tu hermano, no me enojare.

Inuyasha sonrió –Gracias madre, está golpiza será de parte de Kagome. –Sin más salió del cuarto y bajo corriendo, a la sala, su padre no estaba, ok, tendría oportunidad de desquitarse con su hermano. Fue hasta donde estaba él y le estaba por dar un puñetazo en la cara cuando Sesshomaru detuvo el golpe

-Te hice una pregunta, responde –Lo desafío con la mirada, pero Inuyasha ni se inmuto.

-¿No fuiste capaz de ir a buscar a tu esposa? ¿Verdad? ¡Yo no estaba con ella! La encontré ahogada en alcohol, llorando ¿Por quién? ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por tu maldita culpa! –Otro golpe iba seguro a Sesshomaru pero de nuevo lo detuvo

-¿Y te vas a desquitar a golpes? No es tu problema…

-¿A no? Sí yo no defiendo a Kagome ¿Quién lo hará? ¡La has lastimado! – Inuyasha estaba obviamente furioso, pero Sesshomaru detuvo sus golpes -¡No seas cobarde! ¡Pelea! –Pero Sesshomaru agarro el cuello de su hermano y lo estampo contra la pared

-¿Qué estas planeando con Kagome?

-¿Planeando? A sí… -Inuyasha trato de quitar la mano de su hermano de su cuello, pero no podía él ponía mucha presión –Estoy aconsejándola para que te deje –Mintió. ¡Oh Kagome lo mataría! Pero iba a valer la pena… -¿Y sabes? El día que te pida el divorcio no te sorprendas.

Inuyasha tuvo que empujar con las piernas a su hermano para que lo soltara, lo estaba asfixiando, pero, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, después de todo, él ayudaría a Kagome abrir los ojos ¡Por Dios! Esa niña se negaba a escuchar consejos. Ambos hermanos empezaron a pelear, obviamente la ventaja la llevaba Sesshomaru por ser más fuerte y el mayor.

Inu No Tashio bajo las escaleras y separo a sus hijos, ¡Se iban a matar! Una vez los separo los observo, Sesshomaru solo tenía el labio roto, pero Inuyasha tenía el labio roto, la cara medio amoratada, pero, nada grave –Por suerte-

-¿Sabes Sesshomaru? –Inuyasha se empezaba a calmar –Las mujeres o se cansan o se aburren y la verdad Kagome se está cansando. Sí de verdad la quieres ¡Deja tu orgullo! Y dile que la quieres o la vas a perder –Él se soltó del agarre de su padre y se aproximo a la puerta –Y el día que la pierdas, no te ayudare a recuperarla –Sin más salió azotando la puerta.

-Él tiene Razón –Asintió Inu y subió las escaleras. Sesshomaru no podía estar más furioso.

* * *

Kagome daba vueltas en su cama, los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación le molestaban, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¡Demonios! No vuelvo a tomar así –Dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama, poniendo una mano en su cabeza

-Eso espero –Escucho una voz que hizo que se sobresaltara, Tuvo que frotarse bien los ojos para distinguir a la persona que estaba junto a su cama. Una vez lo vio le aventó una almohada

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru? –Era evidente el enojo en su tono de voz.

-Explícate ¿Qué paso anoche? - Demando, y Kagome soltó un bufido, él la observo, el maquillaje –Aunque Izayoi trato de limpiarle la cara- Estaba demasiado corrido, se veía el rastro de las lágrimas. Finalmente ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro

-Tome, me drogue y fume –Mintió -¿Quieres saber algo más? ¿O me quieres dejar sola? Tengo demasiado sueño y dolor de cabeza.

-Estás mintiendo –Se paro y se acerco a ella tomándola de la barbilla –Inuyasha dijo que solo tomaste

-Entonces ¿Para qué preguntas? Lárgate de mi habitación Sesshomaru, -Le aventó la segunda almohada que tenía cerca en la cara y se tapo completamente con la sabana, Sesshomaru como "Maldad" levanto la cortina y todo la luz del sol le dio a Kagome en la cara

-¡Vete al diablo Sesshomaru! –Espeto ella enojada, ¿Qué acaso no podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad? Se levanto de su cama y fue directamente al cuarto de "Visitas" Que siempre estaba ordenado por si acaso, cerró con llave y se acostó en la cama, para su suerte ahí no había rayos de luz, por lo cual pudo dormir tranquilamente.

_Horas después…_

-Kagome, Kagome ¿Puedo pasar? –La voz de Izayoi hizo que se despertara, fue hacia la puerta y abrió la puerta –Gracias, -Cerro la puerta detrás de ella

-¿Qué se te ofrece Izayoi?- Kagome obviamente ya estaba más calmada y se sentó en la gran cama

-Inuyasha vino en la mañana, quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que estabas dormida, -Explico –Al parecer no hice un gran trabajo con el maquillaje, está todo corrido – Se encogió de hombro –Yo solo tuve un hijo, creo que me falto una hija para tener experiencia, lo siento –Se disculpo y saco una toalla húmeda para limpiar el rostro de Kagome

Ella sonrió –No me he visto a un espejo –Confesó –Pero, no te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste Izayoi, Gracias –La abrazo, la señora Tashio correspondió aquel abrazo, Adoraba a Kagome y odiaba verla sufrir ¡Ella merecía la felicidad! Y odiaba admitir que Sesshomaru solo la estaba haciendo sufrir

-¿Le quieres? –Izayoi pregunto despegándose de Kagome para mirarla a los ojos -¿Verdad? –Ella solo asintió, Izayoi esbozo una sonrisa – ¿Pero…?

-Pero estoy harta de esta situación Izayoi, a Sesshomaru no le intereso Entonces, ¿Por qué insiste en hacerme infeliz? ¿Por qué sus celos? ¿Por qué insiste en tenerme vigilada? ¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo! Y estoy harta, cansada de esta situación…

-Kagome…

-Yo… Estoy cansada Izayoi, cansada de esta maldita rutina dime ¿Va a ser siempre así? Estando encerrada en esta enorme casa… ¿En lo qué él se divierte con su amante? Me duele Izayoi, me duele ver como él se va y me deja sola ¿Por qué? ¡Por irse a revolcar con ella! Estoy cansada…

-¿Sabes? Sera mejor que te alistes y bajes a comer algo, Inu y Yo saldremos a comer ¿Por qué no finges que vas con nosotros y te despegas un rato? ¿Vamos? –Izayoi le dedico una sonrisa a su nuera –Vamos, Kagome, son las dos de la tarde y tú no has ni desayunado o comido y ayer viniste borracha –Kagome se sonrojo

-Lo siento, no sé que me dio, pero está bien, iré a arreglar, gracias por todo Izayoi –Sin más salió dedicándole una sonrisa a su suegra, fue a su cuarto, y se metió a bañar, una vez salió busco entre su ropa, encontró un short negro, una blusa gris y encontró unas zapatillas negras un poco altas. Se encogió de hombros. Odiaba las zapatillas, pero se supone que iría a comer con sus suegros.

Antes de bajar sonó su celular, ella lo contesto inmediatamente

-¿Qué paso Inuyasha? Por cierto, Gracias por lo de anoche.

_-Gracias a ti, al fin pude pegarle a mi hermano, pero dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste?_

-Para nada, apenas voy a comer ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo?

_-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? Lo que tengo que hablar contigo es en privado, si está en la casa ¿Nos vemos en otro lugar? Por favor… _-Kagome suspiro

-De acuerdo, ahorita te digo, gracias por todo, Inuyasha.- Colgó y sin más bajo las escaleras, se llevo una sorpresa: Ya la comida estaba servida, se sentó y observo que solo estaban sentados Izayoi e Inu. Sesshomaru no estaba

-Buenas tardes –Saludo Kagome, ellos le esbozaron una sonrisa a cambio -¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? –La sonrisa de ambos desapareció, y se miraron mutuamente Kagome tenía una pista de donde estaba –Está con ella ¿Verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

-Lo siento Kagome –Dijo Izayoi poniendo su mano sobre la de ella

-¿No van a salir? Yo estaré bien, no se preocupen –Les dedico una sonrisa

-Nos vemos en la noche Kagome –se despidieron ambos y ella se quedo sola se recostó en el sillón de la sala, dejo sus zapatillas de lado y se quedo descalza, adoraba estar descalza, pero, siempre él la criticaba, rápidamente marco el numero de Inuyasha

-Sesshomaru salió con Kagura, lo qué me recuerda ¿No deberías estar ayudando a mi hermana a ayudar con la boda?

_-Eso es lo que hago, por eso necesito hablar contigo ¿En dónde nos vemos?_

-Mi casa, Sesshomaru se fue con su amante, apúrate, quiero dormir

_-Dormilona, de acuerdo, llego en media hora, _-Sin más colgó, Kagome se acostó en el sofá, esperando a que llegara su cuñado y le dijera que quería. Cuando escucho un carro estacionarse, y segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inuyasha

-¡Cuñada! ¿Cómo va la borrachera?

-Graciosito, gracias por lo de ayer, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, Kikyo me pidió que te dijera que sí querías ser su dama de honor en la boda

-Claro que sí ¿Qué me debo poner?

-Pregúntaselo a ella, no soy mensajero –Se quejo –Pero, dime ¿Quieres jugarle una broma a tu esposo?

-No pienso decir que tengo un amante cuando no lo tengo –Explico –No quiero bromas infantiles

-No son bromas infantiles –Se defendió – ¿Te puedo a presentar a alguien? Créeme, no te arrepentirás Cuñada, además si te hace feliz ¿Qué pierdes? ¡Odio verte triste! Además, ¿No crees que sería una buena forma de saber si le interesas a Sesshomaru? Tendría que romper su orgullo y decirte lo que siente por ti, no es una mala idea ¿De acuerdo? ¿Aceptas?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y lo miro dudosa: -De acuerdo –Asintió -¿Cómo se llama esa persona?

Inuyasha sonrió: -Bankotsu Suzuki –Respondió al fin y Kagome se quedo sorprendida. ¿Inuyasha estaba loco acaso?

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews,Reviews.. **

Yo se que me quieren tanto & Más cuando actualizo(: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Ahora ¿Quién es Bankotsu Suzuki? ¿Es enemigo de Sesshomaru? D: ¿Qué creen? ¡Solo yo sé! xD Lo sé, soy una malota (? Pero así me quieren ¿Verdad? :c ¡Ay! Digan que sí, x.x' Ok no, bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no decepcionarlos por la reacción de Sessh. Pero, bueno, solo espero que haya ido más allá de sus expectativas.

Y La proxima actualización no sé cuando sera :c Enserio, perdón, pero pues sinceramente ya ni se :'c Fea escuela, & feo tiempo :c' Se me va de las manos' & Las clases más aburridas... Pff's A mi maestro de Taller le dijeron: Las clases más divertidas & El dijo: -¿Me visto de payaso, o qué? xD! Jajajaa :'3 Lo sé, se nota que lo quiero mucho xD Bueno (? Em (? Me voy...

¡Puedes comentar No muerdo!

¡Tengan feliz sabado! Los quiero muchooo(:


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Pero historia y Narración son completamente mías.

**Forced Love?**

_Capitulo 4_

Sesshomaru había llegado a su casa, estaciono su carro cuando estaba por entrar escucho risas, esa risa era de Kagome e ¿Inuyasha? ¿Pero qué hacía él ahí? Decidió escuchar de qué hablaban:

-¡Eres un tonto! Sabes que si lo descubre me matara –Kagome seguía acostada en el sillón y él estaba sentado en el piso observándola, Kagome se moría de risa, ¿Su plan le causaba Risa?

-¿Y tanto miedo le tienes? –La quería provocar, pero ella no paraba de reír –Por favor, dime el chiste, no entiendo.

-No, no le tengo miedo –Aseguro ella –Es solo que… No pensé que pudieras llegar a esos extremos. Pero está bien. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

_¿De qué hablan? _Se pregunto mentalmente Sesshomaru. ¿Qué tenía que hacer su hermano en su casa? ¡Obviamente nada! Se encamino hasta la sala donde ambos estaban, los observo, parecían los mismos adolescentes inmaduros que eran cuando él los conoció, ¡Por Dios! Ahora tenían 20 años cada uno y seguían así, ¿No cambiarían nunca?

-¿Y tú esposo? –Al parecer ninguno de los dos se percato de su presencia

-Con su amante ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? ¿O le tienes miedo? –Kagome se sentó en el sillón, quedando frente a él, hizo una mueca –Tu labio está roto –Su preocupación era obvia en su tono, paso su pulgar por aquella cortada –No me gustan que se peleen –Se cruzo de brazos -¿Te duele?

-No, yo soy fuerte –Objeto muy confiado Inuyasha. Kagome levanto una ceja, volvió a pasar su pulgar por aquella herida y la presiono -¡Eso duele! –Se quejo y ella sonrió,

-No eres tan fuerte como predicas –Anunció presionando su labio –No debiste de hacerlo

-Pero lo hice, por ti, porque no soporto que él te haga daño

-No me hace daño… -Aquel rumbo de la conversación intereso más a Sesshomaru que los podía escuchar perfectamente desde las puertas del estudio –Es solo qué… No congeniamos

-Mentirosa, Sabes que no es cierto, te hace daño y más te vale llevar a cabo el plan ¿De acuerdo? –Kagome asintió –Bien, ya quiero ver la cara de Sesshomaru

-No creo que haga nada de lo que me dijiste –La voz de ella mostraba cierto dolor, se encogió de hombros –Gracias por todo Inuyasha, no sé como pagártelo

-Eso es fácil –El sonrió y se acerco a ella. Kagome dudo

-¿Pero qué…? –Pero fue callada, Inuyasha ¡La estaba besando! Un beso corto y después se acerco a su oído –Es parte del plan, no te ilusiones, Sesshomaru acaba de llegar

-¡Tonto! –Kagome le aventó una almohada del sillón -¡Te detesto! –Pero Inuyasha no le creyó puesto que ella empezó a reír. Sesshomaru se enfureció Él la había besado ¿Y ella no hacía nada? ¿Y así quería que creyera que no tenían _nada_? Los siguió observando, pronto los sorprendería con su aparición –Sí es que el sorprendido no era él por sus actitudes -¿Sabes? Yo también se jugar –Kagome lo desafío apoderándose de los labios de Inuyasha ferozmente, a lo que le correspondió, pero ella corto el beso en la mejor parte –Caíste –Se burlo

-¡Feh! Tonta, ¿Sabes qué diría Sesshomaru si nos viera? –Le guiño el ojo, sabía muy bien que era parte de la trampa, próximamente Sesshomaru aparecería muerto de celos

-No me importa –Contesto segura Kagome, pero muy consciente de que desafiaría a Sesshomaru.

-¿Segura? –La voz gruesa de Sesshomaru se escucho en la sala, haciendo que Inuyasha volteara a ver a su hermano y Kagome le dedicara una mirada de indiferencia. _"Ya le dijiste lo que sientes, pero, no actúes muy dulce, se aprovechara de eso" _recordó ella las palabras de su amiga Sango y eso haría, sí de verdad Sesshomaru la quería tendría que demostrarle todo eso.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya –Inuyasha se levanto del piso –Los veo en dos semanas en la boda, adiós cuñada- Le dio una beso cerca de los labios a Kagome y se marcho. Dejando a Sesshomaru enojado.

-Te hice una pregunta –Le recordó parándose enfrente de ella

-No me das miedo –Le aseguro Kagome levantándose del sofá, -Y no, no me importa lo que tú puedas pensar o decir ¿Oíste? No me importa

-¿Segura? –Se acerco a ella, hasta que obligo a Kagome a sentarse en el sofá de nuevo, en lo que él seguía parado enfrente de ella –Ayer me dices que tienes sentimientos hacia mí y hoy… Besas a mi hermano.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Se quiso volver a parar pero él la agarro de las muñecas impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-Claro que lo es

-¡Claro que No! –forcejeo con él pero no podía, -Tú te vas y no te importa lo que pase conmigo, entonces, ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ahora suéltame! Me lastimas… -Pero él no aminoraba el agarre, al contrario, la apretó más –Tú te vas con tu amante, y ¿Me das explicaciones? No verdad, entonces, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida, no te importo ¿Entonces porque los celos? Solo me hago falsas esperanzas ¡Y estoy harta! ¡Harta de ti, de todos, de la rutina, de esta vida, de fingir! ¿Tú no? ¡Sesshomaru, por amor de Dios! Dime algo…

Pero él la beso a fuerzas, ella quedo impactada, ¿Él la estaba besando? Pero no pudo evitar corresponder, le gustaba cuando la besaba. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo: No podía permitir que él jugara con ella de esa forma. Se separo de él bruscamente ante la mirada de furia de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué haces? –Espeto él enojado ¿Por qué se separaba? –Acaso ¿No es lo que deseabas?

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? –Kagome estaba indignada -¡Sesshomaru! ¡Eres el peor! ¡Te detesto! –Subió rápidamente las escaleras, siendo seguida por él, antes de entrar a su cuarto se volteo hacia él para encararlo –Quiero el divorcio –Sin más entro en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta enfrente de Sesshomaru. Que estaba sorprendido. Eso había llegado más allá de lo imaginado.

_._

_._

_._

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando y leyendo el periódico también. Los demás empleados estaban haciendo sus respectivas tareas, él todavía no podía olvidar la _petición _de Kagome, entonces ¿Ella quería el divorcio? ¿Eso era lo que planeaba con Inuyasha? Pero estaba loca si creía que él dejaría que ella se marchara. No, no sería tan fácil librarse de él

-Buenos días –Bajo Kagome como si nada, sentándose enfrente de él, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa gris, además su cabello suelto, ella lo observo, -¿No me vas a hablar? –_Silencio. _Y más silencio, ella soltó su cuchara y la dejo en su plato de cereal -¿Sabes? ¡Eres imposible! ¿Qué tienes Sesshomaru? ¿Estás enojado por lo que te dije anoche? Vale, pues, era una broma. –Se cruzo de brazos –Pero ¡Dime algo! –Pero Sesshomaru no daba señales de querer decir algo, ¡Ni siquiera la miraba! Eso enfureció a Kagome –Eres imposible –Se paró de la mesa saliendo hacia el jardín. Aquel lugar era como un refugio para ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente que había en medio del enorme jardín.

Recordó la conversación con Inuyasha. ¿_Bankotsu Suzuki? _Pensó poniendo una mano en el agua de aquella fuente _"Es como el enemigo número uno de Sesshomaru, es el director de la compañía que les hace competencia, tal vez nunca lo hayas visto ya que cuando los invitan a una fiesta tu esposo no se despega de ti, así que no lo conoces, pero ha asistido a las mismas fiestas que tú. He platicado con él, dice que le resultas hermosa y quiere conocerte, por eso me pidió ayuda para contactarte, le dije que sí lo iba a ayudar, no sé, tal vez puedan ser amigos o algo más, esa es tu decisión cuñada" _Le había dicho. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Estaría bien lo que iba a hacer?

Unas gotas cayeron sobre su cabello, estaba por llover. Así que se paró de aquella fuente y se metió en la enorme casa, pasó por el comedor, Sesshomaru seguía ahí sentado desayunando como sí nada. _¡Es increíble! _Pensó con molestia. Se dirigió a las escaleras

-Hoy vienes conmigo –Finalmente hablo Sesshomaru –Hay una junta directiva, y tú tienes que estar ahí, de lo contrarío no estarás enterada de lo que pasa en tú empresa –Sin más se dirigió a la puerta –Vamos –Kagome se encamino hasta donde estaba y subió al carro, el camino era aburrido y sobre todo silencioso. Todo mundo sabía que Sesshomaru era una persona de pocas palabras, pero cuando estaba enojado ¡No hablaba para nada! Y para alguien como para Kagome aquello era estresante. Pasaron por una calle que estaba saturada de tráfico, así que tuvieron que esperar.

Ya llevaban más de media hora, ahí, y no avanzaba nada, Ella se giró a ver por la ventana cuando vio a un grupo de niños correteando a una niña, una vez la alcanzaron le empezaron a pegar. Kagome no se contuvo y bajo del carro

-Kagome –Sesshomaru la llamo pero ella no se detuvo, corrió hasta donde estaba la niña y una vez llego tuvo que empujar a los niños lejos de la pequeña

-¡Son unos insensibles! ¿Por qué le hacen eso? ¡Es una niña! ¿Acaso están locos? -El enojo en su voz era evidente, los niños se asustaron un poco, la pequeña se puso atrás de la mayor pidiendo seguridad, estaba muy asustada. – ¿Sus padres no les enseñaron que a las niñas no se les pega?

-Ella tuvo la culpa –El niño que parecía el mayor de todos contesto –Ella el otro día nos pidió dinero y no nos ha pagado

-¿Cuántos les pidió?

-Cincuenta pesos, ¡Y no tiene con qué pagarnos! –Kagome suspiro, odiaba que pelearan las personas por dinero, de su pantalón saco dinero, tenía exactamente un billete de cincuenta, agradeció al cielo siempre cargar dinero en su pantalón 'Por si acaso' Y sin más se lo dio al niño, el cual se lo arrebato y salió corriendo seguido de los demás. Ella volteo a ver a la pequeña, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –La voz de Kagome era calmada y su tono suave, tenía cierta facilidad para los niños –Lo cual para algunos era sorprendente ya que no tenía hijos-

La niña dudo en si hablar o no, miro a la persona que tenía enfrente, preguntándose si debía de confiar en ella sí o no, pero algo en su pecho le decía que ella no era peligrosa, sin más decidió hablar: –Me llamo Rin

-¿Rin qué? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No tengo –Bajo la cabeza –Soy huérfana, a mis padres los mataron cuando yo era una bebé, una señora me crió pero murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, desde ahí estoy sola –Empezó a llorar, recordar a su 'nanita' le conmovió, Kagome le levanto la cara y la observo, tenía el labio roto, y de su cabeza salía un poco de sangre, ¡Esos niños eran unos malditos!

-Dime ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Juro que arreglaremos todo esto Rin, -La pequeña asintió –Bien, por cierto, me llamo Kagome –Tomo a Rin de la mano y se dirigió al carro donde se había quedado Sesshomaru. Abrió la puerta trasera del carro y subió a Rin ahí, le abrocho el cinturón y ella se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto. Ignoro la mirada que Sesshomaru le dirigía

-¿Quién es ella? –La curiosidad había sido mayor para él y no aguanto preguntar, además entre tanto tráfico, era mejor hacer plática ¿No?

-Se llama Rin, unos niños la estaban golpeando, y decidí que viniera con nosotros –Aclaro viendo a la pequeña que obviamente estaba incomoda entre la presencia de los adultos. Sesshomaru miro a su esposa preguntándole mudamente _¿Para qué? _Kagome se encogió de hombros ¡Odiaba entender sus silencios! –Tu madre dijo que quiere 'nietos' Adoptemos a Rin y asunto listo ¿Sí? No pienso abandonarla ¡Esos niños la iban a matar! Menos mal que no la lastimaron más, ¡Mírala! Tiene un labio roto… ¿sí? ¿Podemos adoptarla?

Sesshomaru la miro por el rabillo del ojo, indeciso ¡Por Dios! Ella podía cambiar de humor muy rápidamente. Pero sabía una cosa: Sí decía que sí ella se alegraría y no abría problemas, pero si decía que no, estaba seguro que haría un caos, y terminaría adoptándola de todos modos. No tenía muchas opciones, siguió manejando una vez el trafico se disperso, pero sabía muy bien que ella esperaba una respuesta

-De acuerdo –Asintió y Kagome prácticamente brinco de la alegría, y sin más se acerco a Sesshomaru y lo abrazo, hizo lo mismo con la pequeña que al parecer también estaba feliz de tener ahora una familia.

-Muchas gracias Sesshomaru –Sonrió feliz

-Bajo una condición –Kagome bufo, pero finalmente asintió, haciendo que prosiguiera –No sales si no es con Hoyo, tu chófer

-De acuerdo –Tan siquiera era una _condición _razonable, llegaron a la compañía, Rin los tuvo que esperar en la oficina de Sesshomaru en lo que ambos adultos estaban en la junta, una vez salieron, fueron a la oficina donde estaba Rin. Ella los vio y sonrió.

-Bueno Rin, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer –Anunció Kagome tomando la mano de la pequeña –Nos vemos después Sesshomaru ¿Hoyo ya llego? –Él asintió. Ambas se encaminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde Hoyo las esperaba, pero en vez de ir a la casa, Kagome iba a ir a comprarle cosas a Rin.

Así entraron a comprar cosas para la pequeña, como ropa, zapatos, juguetes, etc. Todo lo esencial para una niña de 8 años, Kagome estaba feliz, ahora no estaría _tan _sola y se encargaría de cuidar mucho a Rin, como si fuera su hija. Un vez compraron todo, se fueron a la casa, dónde Rin quedo maravillada ¡Era enorme! Y más el jardín, perfectamente bien cuidado.

-Su casa es hermosa –Exclamo Rin. Kagome rió

-Ahora también es tuya, y dime solamente Kagome ¿Va? Entre poco seremos familia pequeña

-De acuerdo Kagome –Asintió Rin siguiendo a Kagome que subía las escaleras, hasta una habitación

-¿Sabes? La próxima vez que te pregunten cómo te llamas dirás: Rin Tashio Higurashi ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Tashio? –Pregunto extrañada –Yo ya había escuchado ese apellido –Explico y Kagome la miro atenta, -Escuche a unas señoras leer el periódico, y decían que el señor Tashio se casaba por unir empresas, no por amor, y dijeron _Eso debe de ser horrible -_Kagome se encogió de hombros, ¿Por qué la gente tenía que estar enterados de todo? Se sintió mal, muy mal, ella también había escuchado rumores así ¡Hasta le llegaron cartas diciéndole que ojala fue muy infeliz! ¿Por qué la gente podía llegar a ser tan _cruel_? -¿Dije algo malo? –Rin se sentía mal, había hecho que Kagome se pusiera triste.

-No claro que no pequeña, solo… recordé que a mí también me dijeron rumores así

-¿Eres feliz? –Kagome se sentó en una silla ante esa repentina pregunta. A decir verdad no sabía la respuesta, pero ¿Cómo explicarle todo eso a una niña?

-Sí –Mintió –Claro que lo soy ¿No lo parezco?

Rin negó: -Te ves decaída, como si te faltara algo o alguien, la señora que me cuidaba, decía que la gente que se veía así no era feliz. –Explicó. Ella se quedo sorprendida Acaso… ¿Una niña había podido descifrarla y ver más allá de sus palabras? Eso la dejo anonadada, pero simplemente le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Supongo que te enseño bien –Admitió- Pero hay veces que no sabes ni lo que sientes, estás confundida, eso es lo que me pasa ¿Sí? Y creo que deberías dormir –Ella cargó a Rin –Que no pesaba mucho- Y la recostó en la cómoda cama –Mañana será un muy pesado día, te lo aseguro –Deposito un beso en la frente de Rin –Buenas noches pequeña

-Buenas noches Kagome –Sonrió y se acomodo, Kagome cerró la puerta del cuarto dejándola sola. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Era increíble que una niña hubiera visto más allá de sus palabras. Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde estaba Kaede esperándola.

-Kaede, esa pequeña se quedara con nosotros ¿Sí? Próximamente será mi hija y de Sesshomaru. Por lo tanto quiero que todos la hagan sentir como en casa ¿De acuerdo? ¿La podrías cuidar como me cuidabas a mí?

Kaede sonrió –Sera un placer, Kagome, -Sin más se retiro a la cocina. Ella la observo marcharse, todo estaba marchando bien _Demasiado bien_ admitió para sí misma. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, y vio como la puerta de la casa se abría, dejando ver a Sesshomaru, que no menciono ninguna palabra y se sentó enfrente de ella, depositando una carpeta de color beis en la mesita de mármol que tenía la sala

-Fírmalos –Ordeno pasándole una pluma. Kagome los leyó, y los firmo

-¿Eso es todo? –Últimamente sus temas de conversación era la empresa. Nada más. Él asintió. Kagome lo observo, tenía el labio roto, -Tienes el labio roto Fue… ¿Inuyasha? –De nuevo asintió. –Fue cuando… ¿Se pelearon por mi culpa? –De nuevo el asentimiento ¡Y ella que quería escuchar su voz! –Lo siento-Bajo su cabeza, ella era la culpable de todo eso -¿Sabes? Te agradezco que quisieras adoptar a Rin…

Pero él no respondió se paro y fue al estudio. Kagome se encogió de hombros _¿Es qué nunca llevaremos una buena relación? _Se pregunto. Su celular sonó y ella contesto, pero se asombro de algo, el número que le estaba llamando era desconocido.

-¿Bueno? –Su voz sonaba insegura, después de todo no sabía quién era

_-Kagome Higurashi, hasta que oigo tu hermosa voz._

-¿Quién habla?

_-Lo siento, me llamo Bankotsu Suzuki, supongo que Inuyasha ya te hablo de mí ¿Verdad? _

-Sí… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Ella escucho como él empezó a reír

_-¡Oh vamos! Háblame de tú Kagome, bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es ponernos de acuerdo para vernos ¿Te gustaría? ¿O te esperaras al día de la boda de tu hermana? _

-Lo mejor será esperar ¿No Bankotsu? Pero, ¿Vas a ir a la boda de mi hermana?

_-¡Claro! No le fallaría a Inuyasha en su boda ¿No crees? Además, me muero por conocerte en persona, ¿Sabes? Sesshomaru puede llegar a ser muy celoso, nunca se despegaba de ti._ _Pero, es comprensible, teniendo una esposa como tú ¿Quién se querría despegar de ti? Él obviamente, teniendo una amante ¿Verdad? Su relación con Kagura Matsumoto es conocida por todos… No es nada nuevo_

-No me lo recuerdes –Kagome rodó los ojos –Yo también quiero conocerte, Inuyasha me hablo muchas cosas de ti, pero supongo que hablamos luego ¿No? –Lo dijo más bien porque vio a Sesshomaru salir del estudio

_-Supongo que sí, nos veremos en la boda, Kagome –_Sin más colgó y ella deposito su celular en la mesa en lo que se recostaba en el sillón, escucho como Sesshomaru entraba al estudio.

* * *

Sesshomaru había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta del estudio, -Bueno, lo poco que escuchaba –Y estaba seguro de que todo eso lo había planeado su medio hermano ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _astuto _cuando se lo proponía? ¿Por qué? Pero él lo era más y no dejaría que ambos –Inuyasha y Kagome- Se salieran con la suya, contra el nadie podía, y eso se los haría saber. Agarro su celular y marco un número, conseguiría próximamente saber todo lo que quería.

_-Señor Tashio que sorpresa que se comunica conmigo, ¿Se le ofrece algo? _

-¿Por qué otra razón te llamaría Kaijinbo*? Necesito que investigues a fondo sobre una persona

_-¿Solamente investigar? _–Lo interrumpió. Sesshomaru sabía a qué se refería, _-¿O a otra cosa Señor Tashio?_

-Por el momento solo a investigar –Aclaro –Quiero que investigues sobre Bankotsu Suzuki. Y tal vez en un futuro, te mande a hacer otro trabajo. –Aclaro y sin más colgó.

Kagome e Inuyasha no sabían lo que hacían, pero él sí, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado. Aquello, apenas comenzaba y él se encargaría de que acabara pronto. Si creían que eso estaba empezando bien, podría acabar en una tragedia, una enorme tragedia.

* * *

_Creo que me pase de misteriosa/: Pero así queda interesante *-* Buajaja :c ¡Ay! Perdónenme la vida los que leen ¿Un amor imposible? Pero -Cómo ya mencione en el grupo -Mi vida es un desorden' ¡Enserio! :c Hoy se me olvido mi libreta & Me mate haciendo tarea :'c ¡Ow! :'c Perdónenme :c No es mi intención, enserio :c Son unos feos imprevistos :c Pero va a valer la pena la demora :c ¡Ya lo veran! Bueno, sin más me voy_

_¡Su opinión es importante para mí!_

**¿Reviews?**

Y para los que no se acuerden ¿Quién diablos es Kaijinbo? Fue un viejo aprendiz de Totosai, pero él es malo .-. Él fue el que le hizo una espada a Sesshomaru -Aunque no recuerdo el nombre- Ay :( Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _Pero historia y Narración son completamente mías.

**Forced love?**

_Capitulo 5_

_Dos días antes de la boda de Inuyasha y Kikyo_

-¿Sabes Kagome? Nunca me imagine que terminarías adoptando a una niña, -Menciono Kikyo viendo a la pequeña jugando en el enorme jardín. La verdad era que era cierto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que Rin ahora era hija de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Y lo que más impresionaba era que él había aceptado eso

-¿Tiene algo de malo? –Menciono sentándose en una silla cerca e invitando a su hermana a que también se sentara. Ella así lo hizo, y se le quedo mirando a su gemela, esperando su respuesta

-No lo sé, es decir, claro que no está mal, Rin ahora no va a sufrir, va a tener una familia, pero ¿No has pensando en tener hijos propios? ¿Y si Rin te pide un hermano o hermana? ¿Qué harás? –Aquel rumbo de conversación no le gusto a Kagome, era cierto que quería y mucho a su hermana, pero no le tenía la misma confianza que a Sango.

-No lo he pensado –Confeso –Pero no creo que eso pase, ¿De acuerdo? Pero, ¿Cómo van los preparativos? ¿Ansiosa por la boda? ¿O nerviosa?

-Nerviosa –Confeso -¡Muy nerviosa Kagome! No sabes cómo me siento, feliz, nerviosa, ¡De todo! No lo sé, es algo indescriptible, pero ¿Tú ya lo has de ver experimentado, verdad?- Kagome se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Rin, ¿Había mencionado que odiaba la ignorancia de su hermana? ¡Pues lo hacía! ¿Cómo era posible que Sango la conociera mejor? Suspiro y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Rin

-¿A qué juegas pequeña? –Pregunto al verla sentada al borde de la fuente

-Solo estoy observando la fuente, -Explico –Es… Divertido, nunca había visto una así de bonita.

-¡Kagome! –Grito Kikyo –Ven acá, y respóndeme –Exigió cruzándose de brazos. Kagome volteo, no, no iba a explicar nada. ¿O es qué acaso no había visto todo lo que paso ese día? ¿O de verdad había sido tan buena la actuación?

-¿Qué quiere su hermana? –Rin miraba a Kagome llena de curiosidad por saber

-Nada pequeña –Trato de sonar calmada -¿Sabes? En dos días asistiremos a la boda de mi hermana ¿De acuerdo? Y Ella quiere que tu lleves su velo ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro que sí –Asintió contenta –Kagome… ¿Cómo fue tu boda?- Ok, ¿El mundo se ponía de acuerdo para hacerla poner triste? Ella desvió la mirada de Rin. ¿Cómo explicar todo eso? ¿Cómo explicar que sus padres le impusieron casarse con Sesshomaru? Sobre todo, ¿Cómo explicar que el mejor día de su vida fue el peor? ¡Qué todo había sido una actuación! ¿Cómo explicar todo eso? ¿Cómo?

-Te platico después –Prometió dirigiéndose a donde estaba su gemela, Kikyo la miro con mala cara ¿Es qué nunca se confiarían nada?

-¿Sabes? El hecho de que te haya decepcionado una vez, no significa que lo haré siempre, ¡Soy tu hermana, Kagome! Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, hasta para esconder un cadáver, ¡No entiendo tu falta de confianza! Yo te quiero demasiado, hermanita –Ella agarro uno de los mechones de cabello de su hermana y lo puso tras su oreja –Estoy decepcionada –Admitió mirando fijamente a Kagome –Pensé que después de todo me tenias confianza… -Se encogió de hombros y bajo la cabeza –Veo que no es así- Sin más agarro su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera Kikyo, no era mi intención, enserio, perdóname, pero…. Creo que no estoy lista para volver a contarte tantas cosas –Admitió en tono bajo –Pero después de todo eres mi hermana Mayor, y te quiero, no lo dudes… -Abrazo a su gemela, ¿Qué más daba que la hubiera decepcionado antes? Ella sabía muy bien que no lo volvería a hacer, pero, como siempre, había algo en su cabeza que le decía _"No confíes plenamente"_

-Claro… Yo también te quiero Kag… Te veo mañana ¿Verdad? Quiero compartir el mejor día de mi vida contigo,

-Claro, ahí estaré –Sin más Kikyo salió por la puerta, dejando a Kagome a solas con Rin, ella al ver lejos ya a su gemela, se sentó en el piso, paso ambas manos por su cabello, ahora tenía que hablar con Rin ¡Y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo! Se asomo por la ventana, ella seguía ahí observando la enorme fuente. Ahora ¿Cómo le explicaría?

* * *

Ya era de noche, como siempre Sesshomaru no llegaban, eran las nueve de la noche exactamente. Toda la tarde –Después de la visita de su hermana, claro- Kagome se la pasó jugando con Rin, ambas se habían divertido como nunca, ella había evitado el tema de platicar sobre el día de su boda. Solamente se dedico a estar con su nueva hija: Rin. Esa pequeña tenía algo que hacía a Kagome sentirse segura, que ya no estaba sola. Bueno, estar en una casa encerrada todo el día, solamente porque no te dejan salir, aburre a cualquiera.

Tan siquiera ya tenía una compañía, tenía a su nueva hija. Rin ya estaba cansada, por lo que Kagome le dijo que fueran a bañarse y después a dormir, y así lo hicieron, pero antes de dormir, Rin le pregunto a Kagome algo que ella quería evitar

-Kagome… No me respondiste ¿Cómo fue tu boda? –Rin pregunto, ella solamente se limito a sentarse a un lado de la cama de la pequeña.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? –Sería más fácil que ella respondiera, a que explicara "Todo" así sería más sencillo

-¿Cómo fue tu vestido el día de tu boda? –Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron

Kagome suspiro, bueno, era una pregunta razonable: -Bueno, ¿Y si te lo muestro? –Rin asintió, ella se dirigió a su habitación, busco la foto que tenía en un cajón y regreso rápidamente al cuarto de Rin. –Es este –La foto era de ella sola vestida de novia, ella lucia una sonrisa radiante, su vestido era sencillo, corto, y varios holanes al final -Te vez bonita-Opino Rin a su –Ahora,-Madre

-Gracias pequeña, ¿Deseas saber más? –Los ojos de Rin mostraban curiosidad, pero ella prefería mejor callar. Negó con la cabeza

-Eso es todo ¿Me lees un cuento para dormir, por favor? –Kagome sonrió y saco un libro del cajón: "Blanca nieves y el cazador" Se lo empezó a leer a Rin, ella solo escucho como tres páginas y enseguida se durmió. Kagome se acerco al rostro de la pequeña y deposito un beso en su frente, esa pequeña le había alegrado el día, solo esperaba que no las separaran. Vio el labio roto de Rin, en pocas semanas se curaría.

Sin más apago la lámpara de la habitación y bajo a la sala por un libro para leer en su cuarto antes de dormir. Paso por el comedor y se topo con Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Fue lo primero que le pregunto, Kagome dio media vuelta y lo encaro, él estaba sentado como si nada

-Ah, Buenas noches Sessho. Sí hoy estuvo el día muy hermoso –Dijo con Sarcasmo sentándose enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados

-Basta de sarcasmo

-Estaba con Rin ¿Con quién más estaría? ¿Hay acaso alguien más en la casa, aparte de los empleados? Dime Sesshomaru ¿A qué le tienes miedo? –Él alzo una ceja y la miro incrédulo.

-A nada –Contesto simplemente, Kagome se incorporo y fue por el libro, una vez lo tuvo se volvió a sentar enfrente de su esposo

-No te entiendo –Admitió – Ayer te mostraste accesible al adoptar a Rin y hoy vuelves a hacer el mismo Sesshomaru de siempre ¿Qué pasa contigo? Sesshomaru ¡Por favor! Quiero entenderte, si no puedo ser una buena esposa tan siquiera una amiga…

-El hecho de que te haya dejado adoptar a Rin no significa que la vea como mi hija –Aclaro, Kagome al oír sus palabras se sintió mal ¿Podía llegar a ser tan frío? ¿Acaso no tenía corazón?

-No lo entiendo… -Susurro Kagome para sí, él solo arqueo una ceja, esperando que ella explicara algo, pero kagome solo se paró de la silla y se dirigió a las escaleras, una vez piso el primer escalón, levanto su mirada y lo vio: -No te lo explico, porque no lo entenderías –Le dedico una sonrisa y desapareció de la vista de Sesshomaru.

"_¿Sabes? Algún día la vas a perder" _Él recordó las palabras de su padre, porque ese señor, le había dado un sermón. _"Kagome, tiene el ánimo muy decaído, sobra decirte que hay una fila enorme de candidatos detrás de ti ¿Verdad? Comete una equivocación Sesshomaru, una sola, y si ella decide dejarte, tendrás que luchar demasiado por ella, tendrás hasta que pedirle perdón de rodillas"…_

* * *

_El día de la boda:_

Kagome se estaba alistando junto con Rin, ambas tenían que llegar temprano para ayudar a Kikyo a arreglarse. Rin iba a llevar el velo de Kikyo, y la pequeña se sentía nerviosa. Ella llevaba un vestido color blanco, con una listo morado en medio, su cabello negro suelto, con una pequeña flor en el cabello.

-Te ves bonita, Rin –Dijo Kagome terminando de cepillar el cabello de la aludida.

-Tú también, Kagome –Admitió ella viendo a la mayor, llevaba puesto un vestido color beis largo hasta las rodillas y sin tirantes, el cabello de Kagome estaba atado en una coleta, y no estaba tan maquillada, solamente poco.

-Gracias –Una vez termino, ambas bajaron las escaleras, en la sala estaba Sesshomaru esperándolas. -¿Tú nos llevaras? –Solo recibió un asentimiento de su parte y él empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el carro, siendo seguido de Rin y a lo último Kagome, que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, pero no era tiempo para negativas, ella ayudaría a su hermana a disfrutar de su día especial

* * *

-Kagome, ¡Llegaste! –Kikyo abrazo a su gemela, -Te vez hermosa

-Gracias, pero siéntate, hay que ayudarte a arreglarte ¿Sí? –Pidió, y Kikyo así lo hizo –Yo te ayudo con el peinado, pero dime… ¿Y mi mamá? ¿Dónde está?

-Supongo que no tarda en venir –Ella se encogió de hombros –Siento que nos está ocultado algo Kag. Pero no sé lo que es…

-Habrá tiempo para investigar –Aclaro viendo a su gemela a los ojos –Ahora a peinarte Hermana –Sin más empezó a cepillar el cabello lacio de Kikyo, empezó a peinarla, hicieron varios peinados hasta que uno le gusto a Kikyo, ambas se sintieron feliz, Kagome por haber podido ayudar a su hermana en un día tan especial y Kikyo porque le había gustado el peinado.

Naomi llego una vez Kikyo ya estaba peinada y maquillada, miro a su hija y agradeció a Kagome su ayuda ¿Qué haría sin ella? Las tres ayudaron a Kikyo a acomodar el vestido, una vez terminaron se sintieron satisfechas consigo mismas. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, solo esperaban que siguiera así.

-Ya tenemos que irnos ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Kikyo al ver la hora, las tres asintieron –Estoy nerviosa…

-Es normal –Explico Kagome, -Pero vamos, todo saldrá bien, yo lo sé –Le dedico una sonrisa a su gemela, después de todo ella también la había apoyado ese día, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Se encaminaron afuera para subir al carro rumbo a la iglesia, la novia no podía llegar tarde… Bueno, no _tan _tarde, si no, a Inuyasha le daría un ataque ¡Y con lo desesperado que era! Y ni hablar de lo gruñón que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, Pensándolo bien, ambos _medios hermanos _se parecían demasiado ¡Ambos eran igual de _bipolares_! ¿De qué servía la enemistad? ¡Si eran jodidamente iguales! La única diferencia era que uno expresaba más sus sentimientos que otro. Pero, fuera de eso ¡Eran iguales!

Llegaron finalmente a la iglesia, vieron a Inuyasha en el altar con una gran sonrisa, esperando por su prometida. Kikyo se sonrojo, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sango se acerco a ellas, también llevaba un vestido beis igual, ¿Por qué? Porque también era una dama de honor, -Por petición de Kagome, claro –Ya que ni Sango ni Kikyo se llevaban _tan _bien.

La música empezó a sonar, Kagome le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana en señal de apoyo, Rin ocupo su lugar y empezó la ceremonia

-¿Es normal estar nervioso? –Pregunto Inuyasha disimuladamente a su progenitor

-Claro que si Hijo –Contesto con una sonrisa Inu No Tashio –Te estás casando con la persona que más amas

Una vez Kikyo llego al lado de Inuyasha, todos los observaron con felicidad. Ella le dedico una gran sonrisa a su amado, una sonrisa solo para él. Pero ese contacto visual acabo cuando el padre dio el inicio de la boda…

* * *

-Bien, puedes besar a la novia –Anunció el sacerdote.

Inuyasha descubrió el rostro de su amada y vio lo sonrojada que estaba, sin más le planto un beso en los labios, beso que ella correspondió, ahora estaban unidos, unidos hasta la muerte. Todos aplaudieron, y gritaron, les tomaron innumerables fotos, tanto a ellos dos solos como con sus familiares, todo era felicidad. Los novios se encaminaron hasta la puerta de la iglesia, donde la mayoría afuera le empezó a arrojar arroz.

-Te amo –Le dijo Inuyasha a su -Ahora- Esposa y la volvió a besar, Los presentes hicieron un escándalo que se podría escuchar hasta cuatro calles más.

-Yo te amo más –respondió Kikyo capturando sus labios.

Ellos dos se subieron a la limosina, rumbo al salón donde se iba a festejar la fiesta de su boda. La mayoría los imito, agarraron sus carros e iniciaron la marcha hacia el salón, no era muy lejos, pero si se llevaba su tiempo llegar. Sango y Miroku se irían en su carro, Kagome y Rin querían ir con ellos, pero Sesshomaru se los impidió.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que me fuera con ellos? –Pregunto Kagome una vez en el carro rumbo al salón –Rin, mi vida, ponte el cinturón

-Porque no era necesario –Contesto cortante. Kagome ya no respondió nada, ¡No le arruinaría ese día! Si es lo que él planeaba hacer, claro que no se lo arruinaría. Rin los observaba, y se preguntaba ¿Había en ellos amor? Una vez llegaron la primera en bajar fue Rin, aquel salón estaba hermoso, enorme, de todo. Kagome fue la segundo al bajar

-Se ve hermoso ¿Verdad Rin? –Ella se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña -¿Sabes? Tiene un jardín enorme –Explicó

-Sí está hermoso Mami –Kagome quedo sorprendida, ¿Rin la había llamado _Mami? _Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, así que abrazo a la niña por la espalda

-Entremos, ¿Sí? –Propuso, parándose, pero Sesshomaru se aproximo a ella, -Hay… fotógrafos ¿Verdad? – él asintió, Ella suspiro ¿Por qué no lo había sospechado? Agarro su brazo, y con la mano agarro a Rin, tenían que dar una buena _actuación _esa noche -¿Se quedaran toda la noche?

-No lo creo –Bueno, tan siquiera aquello era una buena señal. Entraron y como era de esperarse todos los fotógrafos estaban ahí ¡Por Dios! ¿No pudieron haber hecho una boda secreta? Tan siquiera así no habría tantos fotógrafos. Llegaron hasta su mesa y se sentaron ¿Su sorpresa? Sango y Miroku ya habían llegado y compartían mesa con ellos

-Hola Kagome –Saludo Kohaku con un abrazo a la aludida

-¡Kohaku! Qué bueno que volviste…. ¿Te quedaras?

-No… solo vine por unos días, -Aclaro. Kagome miro a Sango, sabía muy bien que odiaba que su hermano estuviera lejos de ella ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Había sido una decisión de sus padres y Sango no podía intervenir.

-De acuerdo… Mira Kohaku, ella es Rin y ahora es mi hija

-Kohaku, tú siempre quisiste una hermana menor ¿Por qué no la cuidas hoy por Kagome? –Intervino Sango. Kohaku asintió y él y Rin fueron corriendo al jardín a jugar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Kagome conocía muy bien a su amiga, algo planeaba –Pensé que quería pasar tiempo con Kohaku…

-Así es, -Admitió la castaña –Pero… Quiero que tú te diviertas hoy…

-¿Hablaste con Inuyasha? –Sango asintió. Era de suponerse, ella se encogió de hombros -¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que él es mala influencia… No dejare que se acerque a Rin.

Sango rió. Bueno, Inuyasha no era ni buena ni mala influencia. Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares cuando vieron llegar a Inu No Tashio con Izayoi. Y detrás de ellos a Naomí y a Naraku.

* * *

La música sonó haciéndoles saber a todos los invitados que la pareja estaba entrando al salón. Kikyo lucía un chongo sencillo, con algunos mechones ondulados cayendo de lado, su vestido era sencillamente hermoso, de atrás tenía un moño grande con algunas lentejuelas en medio. Inuyasha lucía su traje negro, ambos definitivamente hacían buena pareja. Todos aplaudieron, ¿Podían sentir mayor felicidad por ambos?

Los fotógrafos hicieron su trabajo y tomaron innumerables fotos a los novios. Ellos llegaron a la mitad de la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar. Definitivamente lucían muy bien juntos. En lo que bailaban, de repente se besaban, abrazaban. Una atmósfera más romántica, imposible. Una vez terminaron ellos de bailar, los demás se aproximaron para bailar con cada uno.

Cuando finalmente toco el turno a Kagome de bailar con su cuñado

-Felicidades Cuñado –Lo abrazo al momento que bailaba con él.

-Gracias, cuñada -Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo posando ambos brazos en la cintura de Kagome, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su hermano, pero simplemente no se inmuto, Kagome se percato de esto y se separo de él,

-¿Sabes? No lo comprendo… -Dijo refiriéndose a Sesshomaru y a sus _absurdos _celos.

-Creo que debí estudiar como consejero romántico –Inuyasha y Kagome rieron –Así te podría ayudar

-Con lo que haces es suficiente -Lo volvió a abrazar. Todos los observaban, sabía muy bien que ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla, era algo hermoso verlos juntos, parecían hermanos.

-Sigo preguntándome porque tu no fuiste mi hermana en vez de ese –Señalo a Sesshomaru acusadoramente

-Porque te hubieras enamorado de mí- Aclaro, e Inuyasha empezó a reír, pues eso él se lo había dicho a ella -Me voy a cuidar a mi hija y tú deberías ir a bailar con tu esposa

-Deja que Kohaku cuide a tu hija, ¿Sabes? Creo que necesito presentarte a alguien

-No… espera… Inuyasha –Pero él ya la estaba jalando –No… Inuyasha… Aquí esta Sesshomaru –Trato de despegarse de él pero era inútil

-No te eches para atrás –La regaño –Estamos juntos en esto, ¿Oíste? Era un trato, Higurashi

-Ya lo sé, Tashio, está bien, vamos, ¿A quién me quieres presentar?

-Oh, ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –Le dedico una sonrisa siniestra, Kagome se ruborizo, sabía muy bien de quien hablaba

-¡Eres de lo peor! –Espeto en forma de broma, pero ya habían llegado a una mesa apartada de los demás

-Hola Bankotsu, te presento a mi cuñada preferida, Kagome. Kagome, te presento al enemigo número uno de tú querido esposo Sesshomaru –Sin más le dio un empujoncito a Kagome y se marcho de ahí

Kagome miro atentamente a Bankotsu ¡Oh Inuyasha era de lo peor! Pero, Bankotsu era alto, -Bueno, más alto que ella sí –De piel morena, tenía el cabello largo de color negro, pero agarrado en una elegante trenza y tenía como un flequillo que le cubría parte de la frete. Llevaba puesto un traje morado que le quedaba bien, bueno, tenía que admitir una cosa: El susodicho no era feo.

-Hola Kagome –Saludo él al ver que ella lo estaba observando, se aproximo a ella –Veo que… te han raptado –Se burlo, ella se encogió de hombros

-Algo así –Admitió

-Espero, que no vengan a buscarte –Sin más tomo la mano de Kagome e hizo que se sentara en la mesa con él

* * *

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunto Sesshomaru después de esperar largo rato a Kagome

-¿Dónde está quien? –Inuyasha sabía a _quién _se refería, pero le encantaba probar la paciencia de su hermano -¿A quién buscas Sesshomaru? ¿A una persona? ¿Objeto?

-Sabes a quién me refiero, no juegues conmigo –Amenazo

-Búscala, tú solo –Sin más él se dio media vuelta dejando a su medio hermano enojado

-Rin – Llamo a Sesshomaru a la pequeña. Ok, si estaba desesperado ¡Le iba a preguntar a una niña! Que bajo había caído…

-¿Sabes dónde está Kagome? –Tuvo que preguntar al ver que la niña no daba indicios de querer responder, ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? Y como lo espero, ella no hablo, solamente señalo hacia el pasillo con más mesas hasta atrás. Él se dirigió ahí buscándola, algo que no fue difícil porque se estaba riendo con… ¡¿Bankotsu?!

-¿Enserio? No sabía eso… -Dijo Kagome pero al sentir un perfume familiar se quedo callada de golpe, -Sessho… -Fue apenas un susurro, antes de que él la jalara del brazo -¡Suéltame Sesshomaru! –Siguió forcejeando pero era inútil, él no la soltaba, una vez lo hizo la volteo a ver

-Nos vamos –Declaro

-¡No! –Esa era la primera vez que Kagome lo contradecía –No me voy a ir. Si quieres vete tú, yo me quedare con mi hermana y mi cuñado hasta que esto termine. Hoyo no tarda en venir por Rin para que vaya a dormir, yo me puedo ir sola ¿Oíste? Si te quieres ir tú, hazlo, me da igual –Eso había ido más allá de lo que Sesshomaru había imaginado, ¿Acaso ella lo estaba desafiando? ¡Oh juntarse con Inuyasha no dejaba nada bueno! Pero, eso no se quedaría así. La agarro de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, esperando que Kagome se quejara se dolor, pero no fue así, ella solamente lo encaro, dándole a entender que no le tenía miedo.

-¿Me quieres soltar? –Hubiera gritado si estuvieran solos… -¡No te entiendo Sesshomaru! Adivino, Solamente porque no está Kagura, no tienes con quien platicar Y decides molestarme a mí ¿Verdad? Pues, las cosas no son así…

-Señora Tashio –Hoyo entro ahí interrumpiendo a la pareja –He venido por Rin -Sin más Kagome se dirigió a buscar a la infante, pues, ya eran tarde eran las nueve de la noche, la busco, pero no la encontró, busco a Kohaku y vio que estaba sentado en la mesa, entonces ¿Y Rin? Se dirigió a la mesa para preguntar, cuando la vio ahí acostada en dos sillas. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y sin más la cargo.

Se dirigió a donde estaba el carro y la acostó en el asiento trasero, deposito un beso en su frente. Sango al verla salió corriendo con su amiga

-Kagome… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, dime Sango ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Cuidarías de Kohaku? Está cansado… Kaede podría cuidarlo ¿Verdad? Te juro que mañana paso por mi hermano…

-Claro, Sango, trae a Kohaku –Asintió Kagome. La castaña sonrió y rápidamente regreso con su hermana, él cual se subió al carro, y se abrocho el cinturón

-¡Oh Gracias Kag! Te debo una –Abrazo a su amiga y regreso adentro

-Es todo Hoyo, ¿Le podrías decir a Kaede que los cuide? –Él asintió –Gracias –Sin más dio media vuelta, regresando al interior del salón, donde Inuyasha estaba a punto de hacer ¿Un brindis?

-Su atención por favor –Pidió –Bueno, principalmente, les tengo una sorpresa a mi Esposa Kikyo y a mi cuñada Kagome –Las gemelas se pidieron una explicación silenciosa, pero ambas estaban igual de sorprendidas. –Bueno… Vale, ya puedes pasar –Anunció Inuyasha. Las puertas del salón de abrieron dejando ver a Sota.

Ambas gemelas corrieron a abrazar a su hermano, que no había visto desde… ¿2 años? Gracias a que estaba estudiando lejos –Condición puesta por su padrastro, Naraku –

-¡Sota! –Exclamaron Kagome y Kikyo, al momento de abrazar a su hermano menor. Definitivamente lo habían extraño ambas. Aquel había sido un gran regalo de parte de Inuyasha

-Kagome, Kikyo –Sota correspondió el abrazo. Él también las había extrañado…

* * *

¿Ya era tarde? Pasaba la media noche. Sesshomaru estaba afuera, no, no se había ido, pero no soportaba estar ahí, aunque, a veces dirigía su vista a ver lo que hacia Kagome. Aunque no se respondía una cosa _¿Cómo aquella mujer le hacía sentir celos? _La había visto platicar y Bailar con Bankotsu, y una rabia lo invadió, una gran rabia, celos, impotencia y lo peor del caso ¡No podía reclamar ni un carajo! ¿Por qué? Porque él tenía una _amante _y su _querida _esposa siempre se lo reclamaba, así que ¡No tenía armas para defenderse! Eso era lo que más enojo le causaba a Sesshomaru

-Te vas a resfriar –Salió Kagome y se puso junto a él –Lo sabes… ¿Cierto?

-Tonterías –Contesto él desviando la cara, Kagome suspiro

-Tengo sueño, ¿Nos vamos? –Pidió. Él asintió. Kagome esbozo una sonrisa –Me despediré de los demás y me voy –Dio media vuelta y entro en el salón. Pero lo que Sesshomaru no esperaba era que Bankotsu Saliera

-¿Sabes Sesshomaru? Hiciste mal en dejarla sola, conmigo. –Admitió Bankotsu, Sesshomaru solo le dedico una mirada fulminante – Oh Sesshomaru, no sabes ni lo que has hecho, porque, Si Kagome ha permanecido contigo a pesar de todo yo ya no estaría tan seguro…

-Basta de rodeos ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto él ya cansado de que le diera tanta vuelta al asunto

-Lo que quiero decir es que, yo te quitare a tú Kagome –Sin más entro de nuevo al salón.

_¡Maldito!_ Estuvo a punto de gritar Sesshomaru, pero ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Él no perdía la cordura así porque sí. Se relajo y espero que Kagome saliera, una vez así lo hizo se subió al carro con ella.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Kagome para romper el enorme silencio que los rodeaba

-No –Sesshomaru no aparto la vista del camino. Pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía una cosa: Estaba enojado ¿Pero qué razones tendría?

"_Lo que quiero decir es que, yo te quitare a tú Kagome" _ Las palabras de Bankotsu no desaparecían de la mente de Sesshomaru. ¡Oh no, no! Él no permitiría eso… Antes lo desaparecía del mapa.

* * *

"**Las disculpas no sirven de nada, el daño está hecho" **Ah, no esa frase no era para ustedes, ¡Me retracto! ¡Me retracto! xD ¡Hola! _*saluden ¬¬*_

Bueno, ¿Alguien se esperaba la actualización hoy? ¿Alguien? _*Se escucha un grillo* _Jajajaja xD Bueno, vengo a compartirles una experiencia (Me escuche como anciana D:) **Bueno: B ¿Bonito? ¡Bonito es al fin comprender historia! :D! **Jajajaja Si xD Al fin le entendí, _*Aplausos* _Bueno, ¡Feliz inicio de semana! ¿Ah? ¿Yo feliz en un día lunes? D; El mundo se acabara xD Bueno. Al punto. **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto, desagrado? ¿Lo amaron, odiaron? ¿Valió la pena la demora? ¿Si, no? ¿Claro que Sí, Claro que No? **D; Jajaja xD ¡Exagero! Bueno, algunas fotos de los trajes & Así los subiere ahorita en el grupo;B

**¡Les mando un beso, abrazo! ¡Y mi más sincero cariño desde el fondo de mí ser:'3! **

**Posdata: **Encontré una frase que le queda al Fic & Dice así: _"Lo que dulce empieza amargo acaba. Y lo que amargo empieza acaba Dulce" _¡Sin más me voy! No diré de que se tratara el siguiente capítulo Buajaja _*Risa macabra* *Sale del escenario* *Se tropieza con una silla* *Se va con estilo* xD Bye! xD _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero la historia y Narración son exprimidas de mi cerebro xD_

**Forced Love?**

_Capítulo 6_

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Escúchame! ¡Por favor! –Kagome grito en lo que seguía a Sesshomaru por las escaleras hasta el estudio. -¡Sesshomaru! –Se puso enfrente de él -¿Ya me vas a escuchar?

-Habla de una vez –Contesto irritado

-¿Por qué no quieres que lleve a Kohaku? Y lo peor del caso ¿Por qué quieres separar a Rin de mí? –Kagome se trato de calmar, no quería volver a discutir ¡Solo quería un día de tranquilidad sin discutir con él! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-Solo serán pocas horas –Le recordó –Y no llevaras a Kohaku –Declaro al fin dando la vuelta y entrando en el estudio. Ella lo siguió

-Bueno, vale, aceptare que Rin vaya a la escuela. Pero ¿Por qué no quieres que lleve a Kohaku? ¡Quiero ver a Sango! ¿No puedo convivir con mi amiga un par de horas?

Él se volteo a verla, también quería calma, pero al parecer nunca la tendría, se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a él –No –Contesto al fin, Kagome trato de liberarse, pero él no la dejo. La razón por la que Sesshomaru no quería que fuera, era porque sabía muy bien que Bankotsu estaría con Miroku, tenían cosas que resolver y no quería que su esposa fuera ahí, no. No después de la amenaza de la otra noche

-¿Por qué? Solamente es Sango ¡Sango! ¡Por Dios Sesshomaru! Déjame ir, no soy tu prisionera –Le reto mirándolo a los ojos. Sesshomaru busco algo en sus ojos, ¿Qué era? Quién sabe, pero adoraba ver sus hermosos ojos zafiros –aunque nunca se lo admitiría- No la soltó, pero se fue acercando a ella, o más bien a sus labios.

Kagome se percato de esto y puso sus manos en los labios de Sesshomaru apartándolo: -Déjame ir, Por favor, vuelvo rápido, además, llevare a Rin –Le explico pero su mirada no cambiaba -¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-No iras –Declaro al fin, pero Kagome no se quedaría ahí ¿Quién se creía? ¿Su sueño?

-Iré –Le contradijo –Y no harás nada para impedirlo –Se alejo de él y salió hacia donde estaba su carro pero él fue más rápido -¡Sesshomaru! ¡Déjame ir! –Grito y no le importo que Rin y Kohaku la escucharan

-No iras…

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me quede aquí encerrada y me muera de soledad? –Ella estaba enojada y él la miro sin darle crédito a sus oídos de lo que había oído –Sí ¡Y no me mires así que lo sabes muy bien! ¡No me dejas salir con mis amigas! ¡Y amigos ni hablar! ¡Ni con tu hermano! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dudas de mí? ¿Acaso no me conoces? Pues claro que no –Se cruzo de brazos –A quien menos conoces es a mí, ¡Apuesto que conoces más a tu amante!

-No digas tonterías… -La desafió, -No irás

-¿Quieres que me muera en esta casa? Sesshomaru… aquí me siento sola –Confesó –No tengo ningún amigo, ¡Ni mi esposo es mi amigo! ¡Ni confidente, ni nada! ¿Sabes? Me siento muy sola… ¿Tú comprendes eso? No, ¿Verdad? Entonces, déjame salir –Pidió –Voy a regresar ¡Por Dios Sesshomaru! ¡Nunca te he sido infiel!

-¿Y el beso con Inuyasha?

-¡Eso fue para provocarte! –Declaro al fin –Algo bien planeado con Inuyasha, pero ¿Me crees? –Lo observo él desvió la mirada, Kagome se encogió de hombros -¿Verdad que no? ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

Silencio. Un gran silencio rodeaba a la cabeza, Sesshomaru no daba indicios de responder y Kagome luchaba porque las lágrimas no la traicionaran, porque no cayeran sin su permiso. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, pero retuvo sus lágrimas cautivas. Lo miro, examino su rostro. Kagome se dirigió a donde estaba Rin y Kohaku, les dio a ellos indicaciones para subirse al carro y encaro a Sesshomaru

-No podemos seguir así –Declaro al fin cerrando la puerta y entrando a su carro, ¡Oh sabía que él se enojaría! ¿Pero qué más daba? Se dirigió a la gran casa Yamamoto. Manejaba con dificultad, ya que la vista se le nublaba gracias a las lágrimas. Estaba por llegar a la casa de Sango cuando se tuvo que detener, recargo su cabeza en el volante, se limpió la cara y siguió manejando.

-Kagome… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Tuvo que preguntar Kohaku al verla así

-… No… sinceramente no –Le dedico una mirada –Pero ya no importa ¿Sí?

Kohaku la examino, ¡Ah él no lo engañaba! Ella estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru la alterara tanto? Trato de recordar lo de la mañana. Él estaba jugando con Rin cuando salió Kagome para hablarles:

_-Kohaku, Sango no ha venido por ti ¿Quieres que te lleve? –El aludido asintió. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Kagome y con Rin, ambas eran divertidas, además, no se quedaría por mucho tiempo –Bien –Asintió ella contenta –Le diré a Sesshomaru que ahorita volvemos y nos vamos –Kohaku escucho como ella subía las escaleras y entraba en el cuarto de Sesshomaru, pero simplemente no le dio importancia, siguió jugando con Rin cerca de la fuente. Cuando escucharon a los mayores discutir_

_-No se llevan bien –Admitió Rin encogiéndose de hombros. Kohaku la miro, interrogante ¿A qué se refería? Estaba por hablar cuando la pequeña siguió: -¿Sabes? Ellos dos… son opuestos, pero están juntos… ¿Kohaku… tú sabes porque se casaron? _

_Esa pregunta extraño al adolescente que simplemente negó con la cabeza. –Yo… no sé nada Rin, yo estaba lejos, igual que Sota el hermano de Kagome y Kikyo, pero, ¿Se llevan tan mal?_

_-Se pelean casi todo el tiempo –Admitió ella tratando de escuchar de que hablaban los adultos –Más en la noche, ellos creen que no lo sé, pero yo los escucho, No les dirás ¿Verdad?_

_El aludido negó. Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Sesshomaru bajo y Kagome le seguía, quería su atención y él no se la daba…_

-Llegamos –La voz suave y a punto de quebrarse de Kagome saco a Kohaku de sus pensamientos, ella se percato de esto cuando giro su vista -¿Pasa algo?

-Para nada –él bajo del carro, seguido por Rin y Kagome, entraron a la sala, ahí estaba Sango sentada esperándolos, pero al ver la cara de su amiga, la castaña se dirigió a Kagome, brindándole un abrazo casi asfixiante

-¿Fue… él…? –Que Sango adivinara ya no era nada nuevo. Kagome lo único que hizo fue asentir y abrazar más a su amiga, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga? –Kohaku… Rin… ¿Podrían jugar en el patio?

Los aludidos asintieron y se dirigieron al patio. Ambos observaron todo, maravillados, Kohaku nunca se hubiera esperado que su hermana hiciera esas remodelaciones en el patio. Ahora había columpios, resbaladillas, toboganes, árboles ¿Y qué decir de la hermosa fuente en medio? ¿Y el jardín? ¡Ni hablar! Verdaderamente hermoso. Se encogió de hombros, cuanto no hubiera dado por estar con su hermana, pero, bueno, el pasado estaba en el pasado. Observo que Rin ya no estaba a su lado, sino más bien en los columpios…

* * *

Sango quedo impresionada con todo lo que le conto Kagome.

-Todavía hay algo que no entiendo Kag –Admitió tomando la mano de su amiga la cual solo la miro – ¿Por qué…? –Se quedo callada de repente, no sabía cómo su amiga tomaría su pregunta… -Si no se toleran, quieren… bueno por parte de él… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué seguimos juntos? –La peli-negra la interrumpió. Ella asintió –No lo sé, yo también me lo he preguntado… Yo lo quiero pero…

-Estás harta, supongo ¿No? ¡Vamos Kag! No serías la primera esposa que se divorcia…

-Eso ya lo sé –Admitió y limpio su rostro –Pero ¡Es qué ya no lo soporto! Inuyasha dijo que su hermano sentía algo por mí, pero ahora creo que todo eso es una enorme mentira ¿Sabes Sango? Creo que si me divorcio de él, haré todo lo posible para no verle la cara, ¡Hasta sería capaz de vencer mis acciones en esa compañía! ¿Y sabes a quién? A Bankotsu para que tenga que trabajar con él…

-¡Oh que mala eres Higurashi! –Se burlo la castaña. Pero ambas se quedaron calladas de repente cuando escucharon que Miroku se aproximaba, pero eso no era todo ¡No! Venía con alguien más.

-Sango, hola –Saludo Bankotsu a la aludida, cuando giro su vista y vio a Kagome –Hola Kagome

-Hola Bankotsu –Contesto Kagome todavía sin verlo, no, no toleraría que alguien -aparte de Sango- La viera así de mal. Un silencio incomodo se propago por la sala. Miroku –que siempre estaba hablado o haciendo bromas- estaba completamente callado. Sango miro a su esposo y lo agarro de la mano para salir de ahí. Bankotsu al verlos, se acerco a Kagome y se arrodillo a su lado para poder ver su rostro, pero Kagome lo evitaba

-Kagome…-La agarro de la barbilla, e hizo que levantara el rostro, ella trato de cubrirse pero era inútil –El que más ama es el que más sufre, Higurashi –Kagome lo miro ¿La había llamado Higurashi? Ahora si estaba confundida, eran pocas las personas que le decían así o pocas las personas que sabían que a ella le gustaba su apellido –Ven, vamos a platicar, -La agarro de la mano y la condujo hacia su carro

-Bankotsu…

-Supongo que podemos contar con Sango para que cuide a tu hija ¿Verdad? –La peli negra asintió ¡Le debería muchos favores a Sango! –Y supongo… que Sesshomaru no se enojara ¿Verdad? –Dijo él una vez que el coche había arrancado

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Evito la pregunta, si algo había aprendido de su esposo era a evadir las preguntas… -Bankotsu…

-¿Vamos a comer? Yo sé que no es la mejor manera de invitarte pero… veo que estás muy mal y yo sé quién es el responsable, Sesshomaru…

Kagome suspiro: -Está bien, vamos a comer –Asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

_¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! _Azoto sus puños contra la mesa, no podía creer que _él_ estaba cumpliendo su amenaza, acaso ¿Pensaba quitársela? Pero ¡No lo permitiría! Antes disimularía ser un chiquillo adolescente enamorado que perderla. Se dirigió rápidamente al teléfono, todavía tenía que terminar una llamada

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

_-Por supuesto que sí Señor Tashio –_Se defendió Kaijinbo -_¿Quiere que le mande las fotos? Tengo pruebas, Sesshomaru. _

-Mándamelas –Sin más colgó.

"_Bankotsu__… Bankotsu... Estás jugando con fuego… y te vas a quemar" _Pensó sentándose en una silla. ¿Cómo era posible que se descuidara y ya Bankotsu estaba detrás de su esposa? Lo peor del caso era… ¿Por qué ella lo permitía? Pero se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kagome. Y él no permitiría que alguien más festejara con ella, no. Ese día la recuperaría.

Y si no se podía, eliminaría a Bankotsu… Tarde o temprano…

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Por qué tan sería? O debo decir… ¿Incomoda? –Se burlo Bankotsu, Kagome solo desvió su mirada

-Al punto ¿Qué quieres hablar? –Ella odiaba que le dieran tantos rodeos. En lo que él respondía examino con la vista el restaurante, era el mismo al que había ido a comer con Izayoi e Inuyasha.

-Bueno… -De nuevo el capto su atención –Llámame chismoso, pero, escuche tu platica con Sango –Admitió –Y… dime ¿Sientes algo por Sesshomaru?

Kagome se ruborizo, pero ¿Qué más daba? Finalmente hablo: -Sí… Me gusta Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué? – Acaso… ¿Era una pregunta clave? ¿Quería saber él algo aparte? Pero ella solamente se encogió de hombros, no sabía que responder y él capto eso. De hecho Kagome nunca se lo había preguntado. ¿Por qué le gustaba Sesshomaru? ¡Nunca se había mostrado amable con ella! –Bueno… -Continuo Bankotsu -¿No crees que es un amor forzado?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es decir, es natural que sientas algo por él, si no te deja salir, hablar o ver a alguien más aparte de él y tus empleados claro ¿Cómo crees que te va a gustar alguien más? Él mismo se ha cerciorado de que tú sientas algo por él, pero eso es algo injusto ¿verdad? Tú encerrada en tu casa, mientras él se divierte con Kagura sin preocupaciones, pero, no me malinterpretes –Tomo la mano de Kagome que estaba por la mesa –No quiero hacerte sentir mal, solo quiero abrirte los ojos, estás ciega.

-¡No estoy ciega! –Se defendió Kagome dejando de comer –Pero nunca lo había visto de ese modo… -Admitió para sí bajando la cabeza, se sentía como una niña regañada, una niña que estaba perdida aún teniendo la salida en sus narices

-Pero, nunca es tarde para entrar en razón ¿Verdad? –Ella asintió –Lo que quiero decir es… -Bankotsu tomo a Kagome por la barbilla –Que deberías de tú también hacer tú vida aparte ¿No crees? Un día de estos… Kagura te sale con que está embarazada

-No me eches la sal –Pidió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Lo has pensado?

-Claro que no… -Admitió mirando sus ojos negro-azulados –Pero lo dudo, algo en mi interior me dice que… eso no va a pasar

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? –Le reto.

-No lo sé… Pero si eso llega a pasar… creo que sería el fin –Bankotsu la miro, sus hermosos ojos zafiros lo hipnotizaba. Perdió el control sobre sí mismo y capturo los labios de Kagome. Ella estaba demasiado impresionada que no le correspondió

-Lo siento… -Se disculpo -¿Nos vamos? –Kagome asintió. Ella también ya se quería ir, las ganas de comer se había ido hace mucho. Bankotsu pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a la casa Yamamoto.

-Gracias –Por fin hablo Kagome después de un gran silencio –Por lo de hoy… por estar conmigo, por hacerme entrar en razón…

-Perdóname por el beso –Ella se ruborizo, todavía podía sentir los labios cálidos de Bankotsu sobre los de ella. Kagome negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

-No hay nada que perdonar –Dijo al fin, al momento que llegaban a la casa Yamamoto. –Gracias por todo –Deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Bankotsu. Y sin más bajo del carro, entro a la casa sin tocar, Sango ya la había visto desde la ventana de arriba y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué paso? ¿Me vas a contar? ¿O me espero?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Te cuento después ¿Va? –La castaña asintió y Kagome se dirigió a buscar a Rin, una vez la encontró le hizo señas para que fuera hacia donde estaba Kagome –Pequeña, ya nos vamos –Rin asintió, todavía confundida ¿Dónde se había metido su madre? La siguió hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por todo, Sango, Miroku –Se despidió de los aludidos y ella y Rin se subieron a su carro. Rin iba sentada en el lugar del co-piloto.

-¿Paso algo, Kagome? –_"Efectivamente, he vuelto a ser solamente Kagome" _Pensó ella con tristeza

-No nada –Llegaron y ambas se bajaron, Rin fue corriendo a su cuarto. Kagome la imito cuando se topo con Sesshomaru que sostenía un sobre entre sus manos.

-Hoy no por favor –Le suplico –Si me quieres reclamar algo, que sea mañana ¿Te parece? –Sin más subió por las escaleras.

Sesshomaru se quedo impresionado, ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¡Mujeres! ¡Nunca las entendería! Bueno, en especial a _ella. _Y, aunque él nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, las palabras de Kagome habían hecho cierto efecto en él…

.

.

"_Las palabras pueden hacer prender el fuego en la mente de los hombres. Las palabras pueden arrancarles lágrimas a los corazones más duros"_

_._

_._

Rin se dedico a explorar la casa, bueno, nadie estaba despierto, a excepción de Kaede que estaba en el jardín limpiando. Bajo las escaleras de caracol, sin hacer tanto ruido, nadie estaba despierto, cosas que extraño a la pequeña. Pero despejo eso de su mente, y bajo hacia la sala, abrió el estudio que tanto tiempo había querido ver, se maravillo, no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero era hermoso. Habría retratos de Kagome y Sesshomaru, también del día de su boda. Había demasiados libros, papeles sobre el enorme escritorio, cerro al puerta y Salió de ahí, no quería que las regañaran.

Fue al jardín ¿Había mencionado que le gustaba ese lugar? Pues sí, le encantaba. Recordaba las veces que sus padres la llevaban de _día de campo _los recuerdos la inundaban, pero, nunca lo había dicho. Tenía ocho años, pero había vivido demasiadas cosas. Cosas que quería olvidar

-¡Rin! –Kaede la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano…

-Lo siento, Kaede –Se disculpó –Pero… quería recorrer la casa, conocerla… mejor

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no le dices a Kagome que te muestre?

Rin se encogió de hombros –Está durmiendo… No quería molestarla –bajo la cabeza –Pero se lo diré –Asintió con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por parte de Kaede -¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Claro pequeña, ven –Ambas se pusieron a plantar rosas.

* * *

"_El amor tiene dos enemigos principales: la indiferencia que lo mata lentamente, y la desilusión que lo elimina de una vez."_

Kagome bajo las escaleras, no había visto a Rin en toda la mañana ¿Dónde se abría metido? Siempre iba a despertarla, pero ahora la había dejado dormir más de la cuenta. Miro a todos lados en el primer piso, ella no estaba, ¿Estaría con Kaede? Se deshizo de todos sus pensamientos cuando llego a la mesa: Su desayuno estaba servido, pero Kaede no estaba por ningún lado, de hecho, nadie estaba. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-¿A quién buscas? –La voz de Sesshomaru hizo que se sobresaltara

-A Rin… ¿La has visto? –él negó, Kagome desvió su vista hasta una pequeña mesa donde estaba el sobre amarillo que él ayer tenía en sus manos. Lo agarro y se sentó delante de él –De esto… ¿Querías hablar?

Sesshomaru le arrebato el sobre de entre las manos

-Olvídalo –Estaba por tirar el sobre en un triturador, cuando ella se lo arrebato de las manos. Y lo abrió. Se quedo sorprendida… Esas fotos…

-Tú… Me… ¿Estás…, espiando?

-Estaba –Admitió tomando el sobre con las fotos y colocándolas en el triturador

-¿Estabas? –Pregunto indignada –Sesshomaru ¿No confías en mí? –Se cruzó de brazos

-No lo hacía –Se acercó a Kagome quedando enfrente de ella

-¿Hacías? ¡Explícate por favor! –Pero no recibió ninguna explicación, Sesshomaru simplemente capturo sus labios. Aquel beso fue correspondido por parte de Kagome, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y Sesshomaru poso sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él. ¿Qué si le encantaban sus besos? Obviamente sí, a ambos les encantaban, pero nunca lo admitirían. Se separaron por la falta de aire de ambos

-¿Me vas a seguir espiando?

-Tal vez no –Admitió volviendo a capturar sus labios, pero esta vez fue Kagome quien corto el beso

-Me parece bien –Está vez la que inició el beso fue Kagome

* * *

_-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, hermana? _–Pregunto la niña al terminar de escuchar lo que su hermana planeaba hacer.

-Claro que estoy segura y… no me haré para atrás

_-¿Por qué quieres destruir su felicidad? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella?_

-No tienes idea…

* * *

_**"Algunas veces escribo como si tú lo fueras a leer."**_

_No se acostumbre a que actualice cada semana, por favor (:_

_Quería hacer el capítulo más largo, pero mi lap está defectuosa, así que es mejor así (: Hay personas (Como Lirio) Que me han pedido nuevos Fics xD pero falta inspiración (: Bueno. Sigo pensando que el misterio es lo mío xD ¿? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Queja? ¿Sugerencia? _

_**¡Su opinión es importante para mí! ¿Reviews? **_

**Un dato para que tomen en cuenta: **_Los Reviews pueden alegrar a las personas cuando más lo necesitan. Así que si se han tomado tiempo para leer, ¿Qué les cuesta 5 minutos más para un review? _

_Con cariño: Breen._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero historia y Narración son exprimidas de mi cerebro xD_

**Forced Love?**

_Capítulo 7_

Acaso, ¿Podía existir algo más denigrante? ¿Qué peor que quedar _plantado _en una importante cena? ¿Existí algo peor? Tal vez… Se encamino fuera de ahí ¿Cómo se sentía? **Humillado.** Él, el gran Sesshomaru Tashio, había sido humillado ¡Y por su esposa! Entro en su carro y se dirigió a la casa Tashio-Higurashi. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su esposa. Entro en la casa, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, no se oía ni un ruido, hasta podría jurar que no transitaba ni un alma. Recorrió la sala, subió las escaleras, camino todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta donde terminaba el pasillo, el cuarto de Kagome tenía la luz prendida. Agarro la manija y estaba por entrar cuando vio que tenía seguro. Toco la puerta y Kagome enseguida abrió

-¿Sesshomaru? –Hablo con voz soñolienta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-La cena…

-Cierto, Sesshomaru… perdóname, pero estuve hasta tarde ayudando a Rin a hacer la tarea, lo siento

-Esa no es excusa

-¿A no? Bueno, sí tú ayudaras a Rin pensarías diferente, ahora, ¿Me dejas dormir? Tengo mucho sueño. –Pero antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, Sesshomaru puso su mano en la puerta para evitar que se cerrara -¿Pasa algo?

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños –Kagome se encogió de hombros

-Lo sé… cumpliré 21 años, próximamente… Pero, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –Él se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído

-Mañana, vas a festejar conmigo –Sin más dio media vuelta, Kagome se quedó sorprendida, ¿Podría llegar a ser tan posesivo? Suspiro. Bueno, mañana se tendría que escapar de él, porque ya había hecho planes con Sango, Kohaku, Miroku y Rin.

Bueno, mañana sería un gran día, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, bueno, tal vez no era nada malo, o eso esperaba.

* * *

Rin caminaba de puntitas por el pasillo seguida de Kaede, se dirigían al cuarto de Kagome para sorprenderla, entraron y la vieron, estaba completamente rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, ella preparo el confeti para que saliera disparado al momento de que su madre apagara las velas. Kaede, abrió las ventanas, haciendo que la luz del sol alumbrara los ojos de su adorada Kagome, ¿Quién iba a decir que la iba a ver crecer, tanto? La conoció cuando apenas era un bebé y ahora tenía 21 años.

Rin se abalanzo sobre su madre, haciendo que Kagome se levantara

-Rin… -Exclamo Kagome soñolienta, en ese momento la pequeña empezó a cantar las mañanitas, seguida de Kaede. A ella se le escaparon las lágrimas, era sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Termino de escucharlas a ambas cantar, y finalmente Rin la abrazo, igual que Kaede

-Vamos mami, pide un deseo –Rin coloco el mini pastel enfrente de Kagome, tenía solamente una vela. Kagome le obedeció, cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo, después soplo la vela, al momento cayo un montón de confeti tapizando la enorme habitación –Yo no limpiare eso –Aclaro Rin al ver todo lleno de múltiples colores.

Kagome y Kaede rieron. –Claro que no lo limpiaras tú Rin –Le recordó Kagome –Limpiaremos las dos –La pequeña hizo un puchero

-De haber sabido, no traigo confeti –Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Tú mamá está jugando –Aclaro Kaede –No es capaz de ponerte a limpiar…

-¡Lo sabía! –Saltó sobre la cama entusiasma -¿Qué pediste mami?

-Sí te lo digo… no se cumple –Le recordó, Rin hizo un puchero y le dedico una mirada de perrito, pidiéndole _por favor _que le dijera –Ni aunque me hagas esa cara, te lo diré –Aclaro

-Bueno, Rin, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos que tu mamá se cambie? –Propuso Kaede, la pequeña asintió y salió del cuarto dejándolas a ambas solas –Me imagino… que no quieres pasar tú cumpleaños con Sesshomaru, ¿Verdad, Kagome? –Ella se encogió de hombros, ¿Cómo hacía Kaede para conocerla tan bien?

-No… No después de la última vez…

-Bueno, creo que Izayoi piensa igual –Kagome se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, estaba por preguntar cuando Kaede prosiguió –Bueno, la señora Tashio no me perdonara si no te lo entrego –Saco un regalo y lo puso en las manos de Kagome –Dice que si no te lo pones hoy es como si no la quisieras

-¿Cuánto te entrego esto, Kaede? ¿Estuvo aquí? Y claro que me lo pondré –Miro el regalo, lo abrió, adentro había un vestido, verdaderamente hermoso quedo impresionada

"_Oh Izayoi ¿Cuándo cambiaras?" _Pensó Kagome, no era de esperarse que Izayoi hiciera eso, ¡Milagro y no le planeaba una fiesta sorpresa como el año pasado! Tal vez, solo tal vez, había una probabilidad de que estuviera planeando eso. Suspiro, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería encontrar una fiesta sorpresa para ella. Despego de su mente de eso

-Bueno, señorita Si te quieres escapar de Sesshomaru, será mejor que te arregles ahorita –La voz de Kaede la devolvió a la realidad,

-¡Cierto! ¡Gracias por recordarme Kaede! –Asintió Kagome y se paró rápidamente, agarro su toalla y se metió a su baño, Kaede sonrió ¿Ella cambiaria alguna vez? Esperaba sinceramente que no. Era simplemente adorable así, después se encamino fuera del cuarto.

¡Hoy le esperaban muchas sorpresas a su pequeña! Pero esperaban que buenas, no malas, la verdad tendría que esperar un poco, solamente un poco. Después de todo. ¿No serían capaces de arruinarle el cumpleaños a Kagome, verdad? Bajo las escaleras, en busca de Rin, pero ¿Qué paso? Esa pequeña también se estaba alistando para acompañar a su nueva madre.

Ahora eran una familia, bueno, Kaede solo esperaba que Sesshomaru al fin demostrara un poco más de amor hacia Kagome. Sesshomaru Tashio no era una persona mala, tal vez, con un pasado muy frio y triste, pero no era malo. Inexpresivo, tal vez. Y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, pero, lo único que no le gustaba era que hacia sufrir a su pequeña…

* * *

-¿Estás seguro? –Izayoi se mostraba preocupada –Si no vienes, te juro, que aunque estés casado, te castigare ¿Me oíste? Te castigaré, estarás en tu cuarto encerrado. Castigado sin poder comunicarte con nadie…

_-¡Vamos mamá! Cálmate, estaré, ahí ¿De acuerdo? Y no me puedes castigar, ¡Ya estoy grande!_

-¿Quieres apostar, Inuyasha? Soy tu madre…

_-¡Y estás realmente alterada!_-Grito Inuyasha al teléfono –_Bueno, vale, lo siento, yo también estoy nervioso ¡El vuelo se retrasó! Pero, estaré ahí_

-¿Es una promesa Inuyasha? –Izayoi se mostraba más calmada –Dime que es un promesa, la gente tiene la obligación de cumplir las promesas, no se te olvide, ¿De acuerdo hijo?

_-Claro mamá –_Inuyasha suspiró –_Es una promesa, ¿De acuerdo?_

-De acuerdo hijo, No se te olvide el regalo de Kagome, ¡Saludos a Kikyo! –Sin más colgó. Y sin más se dio media vuelta, para adentrarse en la florería ¡Conocía muy bien a Kagome! Solamente necesitaba que saliera de su casa y se supone que su hijastro tenía que hacer esa _pequeña _tarea, ¡Dónde no lo hiciera…! Lo colgaría, aun conociendo su actitud sería capaz…

-Cálmate Izayoi –Inu apareció detrás de su esposa –Todo saldrá bien –Deposito un beso en su frente

-Eso espero –Sin más capturo los labios de su esposo en un beso

* * *

_Esto es humillante _Pensó Kagome bajando por el balcón de su cuarto hacia donde estaba su carro donde ya tenía que estar Rin, traía unos jeans y una blusa blanca, en casa de Sango se cambiaría. Bajo con cuidado, ¡Ahora se le estaba haciendo más difícil! Bueno, tener un regalo en una mano y solo sostener con una era complicado, además, si hacia ruido, Sesshomaru la cacharía. Una vez estuvo abajo, se relajó. Ahora solo tenía que llegar a su carro, pero otro obstáculo

_¿Por qué a mí? _Pensó con desesperación. La ventana del estudio estaba abierta, bueno, normalmente estaba cerrada y con una cortina, tapando la luz. Pero ahora ¡Estaba abierta! ¿Y quién estaba dentro? Sesshomaru. Kagome bufo y empezó a gatear ¿Algo más humillante? Imposible. Una vez paso la ventana, se levantó y corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta llegar al carro, una vez entro Rin la examino,

-Mami… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-un pequeño inconveniente, pero ya no importa, vámonos –Sin más se pusieron en marcha a la casa Yamamoto.

Una vez llegaron ambas bajaron corriendo, Rin claramente para ver a Kohaku y Kagome para ver a Sango y a Miroku. La puerta se abrió antes de que ellas tocaran

-¡Kagome!-Gritó la castaña desde las escaleras -¡Estás hecha un desastre! –Le regaño -¿Acaso te escapaste de tu casa?

La peli negra se encogió de hombros -¿Qué esperabas? Que saliera por la puerta principal…

-¿Te escapaste? Solamente dime que no tendré a la policía buscándote… -Bromeo Sango, Ella negó–Bien, ¿Te vas a cambiar?

-¿tengo otra opción? –

-No… Vamos Kagome –Sango jalo a su amiga hasta su cuarto para ayudarla a cambiarse –Por cierto, ¡Felicidades Kag! –La abrazo, -Miroku nos alcanzara después –Aclaro una vez entraron al cuarto –Por cierto… ¿Qué te regalo Izayoi?

Kagome se sentó en la cama, con la bolsa de regalo a su lado, miro a la castaña, -¿Cómo sabes que me regalo algo?

-Digamos qué... conozco a Izayoi, ahora muéstrame, ¿Qué te regalo? –La castaña estaba más que emocionada, bueno, no era para menos, aunque Kagome no lo supiera, ella e Izayoi habían elegido aquel vestido para ella.

-Es este –Se lo mostro, Sango ya lo conocía pero se hizo la emocionada –Está hermoso –Dijo Kagome finalmente,

-Claro que sí –Sango miro su reloj _"Oh, Izayoi me matará" _Pensó Preocupada –Vamos, Kag, apúrate a cambiarte, te veo abajo –Salió de la habitación dejando su amiga para que se cambiara.

Ella la observo bajar _¿Pero qué están planeando? _Se preguntó _"Debí suponerlo, cada año es lo mismo… me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Kikyo?"_

* * *

-¡Sesshomaru! Dime que estás con Kagome… -La señora Tashio se mostraba preocupada

_-No, ella no está, ya la busque _–Aclaro obviamente enojado, ¿Pero dónde estaba su esposa?

-¿Pero qué demonios, Sesshomaru? –Él se quedó sorprendido, nunca había oído a Izayoi decir eso, nada por el estilo ¿De verdad estaba _tan _preocupada? –Bueno, dime ¿Sabes dónde está? –Prosiguió más calmada.

-_No _–Izayoi sintió ganas de abofetear a su hijastro ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada bien?

-Bueno… -ella suspiró, -No te olvides del regalo de Kagome, recuerda que a ella no le gustan las cosas tan ostentosas –Sin más colgó de mala gana, Inu No Tashio se percató de todo eso y fue hacia donde estaba su esposa…

-No está con Sesshomaru ¿Verdad? –Ella negó. Inu se encogió de hombros –¿Estará con Sango?, bueno…

-¡Sango! –Grito Izayoi, agarrando su celular y marcando al celular de la castaña…

_-Izayoi _–Contesto Sango inmediatamente _-¿Qué pasa? _

-Dime que Kagome está contigo, porque si no…

_-Claro que está conmigo, ¿Sabes? Ella no quiere festejar con Sesshomaru, ¿es tan difícil de entender?_ _Pero bueno, ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Vendrá Inuyasha? ¿Sesshomaru sabe? _

-¡Qué bueno que está contigo! –Exclamo Izayoi emocionada –Sango, lleva a Kagome a su casa, por favor… Inuyasha vendrá con Kikyo pronto, o eso prometió, por favor…

_-De acuerdo, la llevaré, _-Sin más colgó. Izayoi se relajó un poco, bueno, por ahora todo estaba saliendo bien, miro a su esposo que estaba llamando a la pastelería, bueno, tan siquiera él la estaba ayudando, giro su vista hasta la mesa donde estaba el regalo de Kagome y Kikyo, bueno. Tan siquiera esperaba conocer bien a la esposa de su hijo –Ósea Kikyo- Porque Kagome, bueno, a ella si la conocía.

* * *

_**-¿Estás seguro de todo esto? **_

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Pero… tú me ayudarás, ¿Verdad? –_La tomo de la barbilla _–Estamos juntos, tenemos un trato y tú…_

_**-Tengo una deuda contigo, lo sé –**_Hubo un silencio entre ambos _**–Te ayudaré, después de todo, ella también me debe algo…**_

_-Cuidado con lo que le haces __**–**_La amenazo _–A ella, no le vas a tocar ni un cabello ¿Te queda claro? _

_**-Como digas**_** –**Dio media vuelta saliendo de ahí, se detuvo en la puerta mirándolo, _**-Lo que hace la obsesión… **_-Susurro, pero él la escucho, y le dedico una mirada fulminante

_-¿Obsesión? _–Se burló _-¿Y tú? Eres codiciosa, solo quieres el dinero, ¿O me equivoco? _–Ella se quedó callada, y él dio media vuelta rumbo a la habitación. Ella era su socia, aliada, pero no la soportaba, una vez tuviera lo que quería de ella, sería capaz de eliminarla, ¿Qué perdía? Nada. Simplemente nada, no tenía ni un lazo con ella, ni uno. Y agradecía eso.

"_Sesshomaru Tashio… No sabes lo que te espera_" Pensó para sí, una vez entrando en la habitación por sus llaves y bajando de nuevo a la cochera donde estaba su carro. Su plan estaba dando resultados y todo había sido _tan _fácil.

* * *

Sango estaba esperando a Miroku, ya no las iba a alcanzar, simplemente tenía que volver a la casa Yamamoto para poder llevar ambos a Kagome a su casa,-Claro sin que ella no lo notará, porque si no, no dejaría que ellos la llevaran- Pero la cosa era ¿Cómo harían para llevarla? ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Y si le tapaban los ojos? Bueno, esa era una buena idea, Rin estaba en el jardín con Kagome, Kohaku estaba arreglándose.

A la castaña se le ocurrió una idea, agarro su celular y le envió un mensaje a Bankotsu ¿Qué perdía? Nada, y la que ganaba más era Kagome, ver a Sesshomaru celoso, aunque la peli negra no lo demostrara, le gustaba. Sango recibió rápidamente la respuesta y sonrió, todo estaba saliendo bien. Y para su suerte, Miroku llegó rápidamente

-Sango –La saludo -¿Y Kagome?

-Está jugando con Rin –Aclaro, -Miroku… ¿Me ayudarías a vendarle los ojos a Kagome?

-Claro que sí –Dijo él sacando un pañuelo y dirigiéndose en dirección al jardín donde se encontraba su amiga, se puso detrás de ella y la sorprendió vendándole los ojos –Kagome… no te la quites –Ordeno.

-¿Pero qué? –Pregunto realmente sorprendida -¿Miroku? ¿Pero para qué es esto?

-Nada malo, Kag –Prometió Sango, dirigiendo a su amiga hacia su carro –Hoy yo manejo ¿Me das las llaves?

-Están guardadas debajo del asiento –Sango las encontró

–bueno, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder… Vamos Rin –La pequeña obedeció, sentándose en su respectivo asiento

-¿Y Kohaku? –Pregunto preocupada, el chico no aparecía y Miroku tampoco, después de vendarle los ojos a Kagome

-Él y Miroku nos alcanzaran después –Aclaro la castaña –Por ahora, vamos, por el camino largo –Empezó a manejar, Kagome se sentía como _secuestrada _¿No podían elegir otra forma? Se resignó y cruzo los brazos. No podía, o más bien no quería imaginar lo que le esperaba al llegar, Ella conocía a Izayoi y siempre que intentaba hacer algo 'pequeño' le salía algo casi enorme. Se resignó, después de todo, ella tan siquiera se acordaba.

Sango seguía manejando lo más lento que podía, quería darle todavía tiempo a Izayoi, tuvo la tentación de llamarle a Inuyasha para saber dónde venía, pero se contuvo, no arruinaría a Kagome la _sorpresa _de ver a su cuñado. Además, Bankotsu también iría ¿No? Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que casi chocaba contra el carro azul de Bankotsu, freno, esperando no provocar un _choque, _y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la casa Tashio-Higurashi. Suspiró.

-Bueno, ya llegamos –Anunció, Kagome tuvo la tentación de quitarse la venda, pero alguien no la dejo

-Sango… ¿Quién es él? –Rin pregunto bajando del carro al lado de su madre adoptiva

-Bankotsu… -Adivino Kagome, él solo rió,

-Te ves hermosa Kagome –Alagó, mirándola, traía puesto un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, en la parte de arriba era color beis, y en la parte de abajo como color melón, con unas zapatillas beis, un cinturón color beis, su cabello negro –azulado desenredado y suelto

-Gracias… -Kagome se sonrojo levemente, -¿Ya me pueden quitar la venda? –estaba desesperada, ya quería quitarse eso

-No seas desesperada, Kagome –Izayoi la regaño –Ven –La sujeto de la mano hacia la puerta de la casa

-¿Izayoi? –Cuando menos lo espero la venda fue retirada de sus ojos, se los froto, y se sorprendió de lo que vio, unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos, abrazo a su suegra. Y volvió a observar la puerta, había un letrero enorme que decía _¡Felicidades Kagome! _ -¿Y qué pasa con Kikyo? –Pregunto después de ver la sorpresa… -Ella… ¿No vendrá?

-No lo sé pequeña –Opino la señora Tashio –Pero entremos… -La jalo hacía adentro, siendo seguidas de los demás, que quedaron sorprendidos al ver como estaba decorado todo, muchas flores, de distintos colores. Todos quedaron maravillados ¿Todo eso lo había planeado Izayoi? ¡Con razón estaba nerviosa! Y muy alterada. –Y dime, Kagome… ¿Te gusta?

-Pues… ¡Me encanta! –La volvió a abrazar -¡Gracias Izayoi!

-Es lo menos que te mereces, amiga –Sango puso una mano en el brazo de la aludida –Después de todo

-¡Basta de recordar el pasado! –Inu No Tashio los regaños saliendo del estudio –Eso ya no importa, está enterrado ¿De acuerdo? –Ambas asintieron –Bien… ¡Felicidades Kagome! –La abrazo, ella correspondió aquel abrazo

-Gracias Señor Tashio… -No pudo terminar la frase, porque fue jalada por alguien que enseguida la abrazo –Bankotsu… -Trato de aminorar el agarre, pero no podía,

-Felicidades, ten tu regalo –Le ofreció una docena de flores. Ella quedo maravillada, ¡Le encantaban las flores! Pero…

-oh, Bankotsu… están hermosas –Las tomó –Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Un silencio se propago al oír las pisadas de alguien entrando a la sala, casi se podía escuchar ya los gritos, todo el enojo, celos se sentían en las salas. Kagome discretamente bufo, conocía muy bien esa presencia, esa colonia, todo. No quería voltear, no lo quería hacer ¿Sentir miedo? No, solamente no quería voltear. Se imaginaba lo peor, ¿O es qué no le había fallado antes? ¿Ahora qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué quería? El otro año ni siquiera festejo con ella, ¡Y ahora hay estaba! Sin decir nada, solo observándolos –A ella y a Bankotsu –Lo sabía. Sentía la mirada penetrante de él.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Sesshomaru? –Finalmente Kagome volteo a encararlo. Él arqueo una ceja y camino hacia ella.

Estuvieron frente a frente, ambos mantenían la mirada el uno sobre el otro ¿Aquello era una batalla? Sí. Ambos no querían perder aquella lucha. Sesshomaru sabía bien una cosa: Tenía que decirle adiós a su orgullo o perdería a su esposa. Se resignó ¿Tenía otra opción? Trato de quitar su mirada ámbar de los ojos zafiros pero no pudo, quería dejar de mirarla, quería besarla ¡Oh maldita sea! Tenía que perder el control justo ahora… Se contuvo, antes de que hiciera algo por impulso

-Feliz cumpleaños –Sin más dijo. Kagome no daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿Él había dicho eso? Se sonrojo. No se había esperado eso pero por si fuera poco, le tendió un pequeño regalo y un ramo pequeño con flores –Espero te gusten –Sonrió de lado.

Bankotsu los miraba, con ciertos _¿Celos? _Kagome había dejado de prestarle atención para dársela a él. –Gracias… Sesshomaru –Ella tuvo la intención de darle un abrazo pero se contuvo, a lo mejor él no se lo permitiría _¡Maldito sea nuestro orgullo! _Pensó Kagome con molestia

-¡Feh! Novatos… -Opino una voz por la puerta al ver las flores que le habían regalado a su cuñada. Kagome dejó caer las rosas, -El pequeño regalo lo había guardado en una bolsa- Y se dirigió a su cuñado -¿Ven? –Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de está –Con mi sola presencia, le alegre el día –Alardeó, Kagome le pego un codazo

-¿Cuándo cambiaras? Pero dime, ¿Cómo está mi hermana? ¿Dónde está?

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte –Se cruzó de brazos molesto –Kikyo está afuera, ahorita viene, está celosa

-¿Celosa? –Preguntaron todos excepto Sesshomaru –Sí, dice que el letrero debió decir Kagome y Kikyo –Aclaro mirando acusadoramente a su madre

-Ups, mi error –Se disculpó Izayoi –Espero tener perdón…

-Claro que lo tienes –Apareció Kikyo en la sala –Solo espero no te hayas olvidado de mí

-¡Oh claro que no Kikyo! –Izayoi la abrazo y le tendió un regalo –Espero te guste…

-Apuesto que sí, -Opino Kagome abrazando a su gemela –Pero dime Kikyo ¿Qué te regalo Inuyasha?

La aludida se sonrojo y volteo a ver a su pareja, el cual también se ruborizo. Kagome los miro, le estaban ocultando algo, se cruzó de brazos, estaba por reclamar cuando sintió como Inuyasha tomaba el regalo que le había dado Sesshomaru, ella trato de quitárselo, pero no pudo.

-¿Esto te regalo mi hermano? –Ella asintió –A ver que es… -Trato de abrirlo, pero Kagome no lo dejo, trato de quitárselo, pero él se lo impidió.

-¡Inuyasha! –Se quejó ella -¿Me quieres dar mi regalo? –Se cruzó de brazos, pero Inuyasha empezó a correr.

-Ven por mi Higurashi –Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, ella suspiro y se resignó. Quería su regalo, además ¡No tenía idea de que era! Miro a los demás, todos lo estaban observando,

-Ustedes disculparan –Se quitó sus zapatillas –Ya que no podía correr por las escaleras con ellas –Y corrió tratando de alcanzarlo, pero se había encerrado en un cuarto -¡Inuyasha! Deja de estar de infantil y dame mi regalo…

-Oh, qué lindo regalo Cuñada –Inuyasha hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta -¿Quieres saber qué es?

-¡No! Dámelo –Pidió tratando de abrir la puerta, cuando lo logro cayó en el piso -¡Me las pagaras! –Volvió a salir corriendo en busca de su cuñado, ¡Se había vuelto a esconder! Se asomó por el barandal ¡No había ni una pista de él! Examino el piso de abajo definitivamente Inuyasha no estaba ahí -¡Inuyasha! –Bufo, cuando estaba por resignarse alguien la sorprendió por detrás

-¿Me llamabas? –Pregunto en tono burlón, haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara y tratará de quitarle el regalo, pero en el intento Inuyasha la empujo levemente, pero ella choco contra el barandal y se calló -¡Kagome! –Pero, al parecer Sesshomaru estaba cerca y la intercepto antes del impacto

-¿Sesshomaru? –Pregunto ella espantada -¡Sesshomaru! –Se abrazó a su cuello –Gracias, gracias –él solo sonrió de lado mirando a Bankotsu que lo miraba enojado.

_¡Oh bien hecho Inuyasha! _Pensó Bankotsu con molestia _¡A mí no me engañas! Lo hiciste a propósito ¡Maldita sea! Tenían que ser hermanos. _–Kagome… -La llamo, pero ella todavía seguía aferrada al cuello de su esposo. –Kagome…

-Déjala –Opino Sesshomaru –Solo está espantada…

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella? –Se notaba que estaba celoso, pero Sesshomaru se sentía satisfecho con eso, ¿Acaso había algo mejor que ver a Bankotsu muerto de celos? Estaba por responder, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió haciendo un gran ruido, todos los presentes voltearon a ver ¿Quién había entrado? Ya nadie hacía falta de la lista de _invitados _de Izayoi, -Excepto Naomi y Naraku que no aparecían-

Pero, de todos modos, ellos hubieran entrado sin hacer tanto ruido. La recién llegada miro la escena, la rabia la invadió, no podía creer que había llegado en ese momento, hubiera deseado, no haber visto eso

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Su voz sarcástica no era de esperarse. Inuyasha bajo las escaleras y se puso al lado de su hermano, Kikyo –Qué estaba al lado de la recién llegada –Se quitó de ahí y fue a donde estaba su suegra. Todos se quedaron impresionado ¿Quién la había invitado?

-Kagura… -Fue Kagome quien corto con aquel silencio que los rodeaba, trato de bajarse de los brazos de su esposo, pero este se lo impidió, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, la estaba sujetando muy fuerte. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto al fin, al ver que sería _casi _imposible hacer que Sesshomaru la soltara

-¿Qué hago aquí? Venir a felicitarte, porque… Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad?

_¿A quién quiere engañar? ¡Es una verdadera hipócrita! _Pensó Inuyasha con rabia, mirando a su hermano _Sesshomaru, merece una paliza ¡Podría apostar que él la invito! _

-Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños, gracias por recordarlo –Otra vez intento bajarse de los brazos de él, pero no la dejaba –Sesshomaru ¿Me podrías bajar?

-No hasta que Inuyasha te de tu regalo –El aludido saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a su cuñada. La cual puso una gran sonrisa y finalmente sintió como Sesshomaru la bajaba.

-Toma tu regalo –Ofreció Kagura una pequeña caja. La azabache tenía un mal presentimiento, dudo en agarrar el regalo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Esbozo una sonrisa.

_Bueno, tan siquiera las actuaciones que doy con Sesshomaru han servido de algo _Pensó con alegría, Podía sacar algo de provecho de todo eso. Miro a Kagura, ¿Quién la había invitado? Era esa la pregunta que no tenía respuesta, ella no quería preguntar, ¡Era como si la estuviera corriendo! Para empezar ¿Qué podía decir?

-Gracias –Fue apenas un hilo de voz pero la recién llegada la escucho y esbozo una sonrisa hipócrita. Aquel plan iba a funcionar demasiado bien…

* * *

-Kagome… -Bankotsu se sentó al lado de está -¿Quién invito a Kagura? No me digas… ¿Fuiste tú?

-Claro que no, no sería capaz –Admitió dejando a un lado su plato con la rebanada de pastel, -Pero nadie sabe quién la invito, y lo peor de todo, todavía no se ha ido –Ella miro acusadoramente a Kagura que estaba hablando con Sesshomaru

_Coqueteando, Coqueteando _Pensó la azabache con molestia. Bankotsu la observó.

-¿Acaso estás celosa? –Ella se sonrojo, y miro los ojos de Bankotsu

-¡Obviamente No! –Exclamo cruzándose de brazos –Solo me molesta su presencia y que sea tan hipócrita como para dar a notar que ella es su amante.

-Bueno… Hablando del tema, Kagome… ¿Qué se necesita para que me des una oportunidad? -Él había sido directo. La aludida volteo a verlo perpleja ¿Qué había dicho? Se encogió de hombros, no sabía que responder –Es decir… -Prosiguió -¿Qué necesita hacer Sesshomaru para que te divorcies de él? Engañarte, pues, ya lo hizo y tú sigues con él

-No lo sé –Bajo la cabeza, para pensar mejor –Creo que –Volteo a verlo -Embarazar a Kagura, nada más, eso sería… el fin de todo

-¿Embarazarla? ¿Necesita hacer eso? –Se burló, ella lo miro extrañada ¿Qué era tan gracioso? –Cualquiera quisiera una esposa que aguantara todo eso, como tú –Se levantó de su lugar y se aproximó al oído de está –Y créeme yo daría cualquier cosa por estar con alguien como tú.

Kagome se quedó anonadada al escuchar eso. Sesshomaru los miraba, no había prestado atención a todo lo que Kagura le estaba diciendo ¿Para qué? No era nada interesante, observo cada uno de los movimientos de Bankotsu y se sintió ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué él estaba tan cerca de su esposa? No se dio cuenta cuando Kagura se marchó de la casa.

-Entonces… ¿Tuviste el descaro de invitar a tu amante a la fiesta de tu esposa? –La voz de su medio hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Yo no la invite –Aclaro

-¿Estás seguro? –Inuyasha no le creía ni media palabra –Se muy bien que eres capaz de todo con tal de ver a Kagome celosa

-Ella también haría cualquier cosa, para verme celoso –Le recordó –Hasta besarse con mi hermano –Inuyasha desvió la mirada, -Oh invitar al idiota de Bankotsu

-En eso te equivocas –Inuyasha defendió a su cuñada –Sango fue la que invitó a Bankotsu, Kag, no tiene nada que ver… Y eso fue para provocarte

-¿Seguro? –Alzo una ceja –Tú te morías de ganas de probar los labios de _mi _esposa –Inuyasha desvió la mirada, ¡Con su hermano era difícil de discutir! -¿Y si tu esposa lo supiera? –Cuestiono el mayor de los peli-plateados

-No te atreverías… -Pero Inuyasha lo conocía muy bien, ¡Claro que se atrevía! _"Maldito hijo de… Irasue, de Irasue" _Pensó el menor, tratando de relajarse –Bueno… ¿Y qué quieres a cambio de no decirle?

-No te acerques a mi esposa –Finalizo el mayor. Inuyasha formulo una sonrisa burlona

-Como tú digas, hermano. –Finalmente asintió –Pero, esto solo refuerza la teoría de que eres un esposo muy celoso ¿Y sabes? Kagome me quiere a su lado, no será tan fácil apartarme de ella

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué estás planeando Sesshomaru? –Pregunto el menor, pero no recibió respuesta, se resignó ¡Obviamente no le diría! –Si le haces algo malo a Kagome, te mataré –Amenazo, pero su hermano no se inmuto

-No te tengo miedo, -Dijo al fin – Pero el que debería de cuidarse eres tú

_¿Pero qué diablos estás planeando Sesshomaru? ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi cuñada? –_Pensó preocupado el menor de los Tashio, se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su esposa.

Sesshomaru se dirigió al estudio donde se había metido su esposa. Su padre estaba conviviendo con Rin, al igual que Izayoi. Sango estaba con Miroku platicando, y Kohaku acompañaba a los señores Tashio a jugar con la pequeña Rin. Bankotsu estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica. Esa era su _oportunidad _para hablar a solas con Kagome. Entro al estudio, hay estaba los regalos de las gemelas Higurashi, nada más que separados para que se no se confundieran, claro. Busco con la mirada a su esposa, ella se encontraba llorando, ¿Qué tenía? Se acercó con cuidado a ella. Vio que estaba observando el retrato de la boda de ambos, y en su mano estaba la caja del regalo que él le había dado

-¿Por qué lloras? –Dijo abrazándola por detrás, ella se separó y lo encaro.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Dijo mostrando el pequeño anillo que estaba en la caja -¿A qué juegas Sesshomaru? ¡Sabes que estoy harta de que juegues conmigo! Tú me habías quitado este anillo ¿Por qué me lo das ahora? ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Nada –Mintió, su tono de voz era suave, un tono que él jamás en toda su vida había utilizado, pero si quería ganarse a su esposa, tenía que fingir muy bien, fingirse _exactamente enamorado _

Ella se cruzó de brazos, no le creía ni una palabra, se secó las lágrimas, que no eran de tristeza, si no de coraje: -No te creo nada –Admitió tomando la palma de su mano y entregándole el anillo –Ahórrate tus actuaciones –Estaba por salir de ahí dejando solo a su 'esposo', pero él la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. -¿Me quieres soltar? Quiero ir a jugar con Rin…

-¿Por qué te comportas tan _fría_? –Todavía no la soltaba, miraba sus ojos zafiros, desafiándola.

-Bueno, mi _querido esposo _eres un buen maestro –Admitió encarándolo. –Además, Me quiero ir ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no quieres el anillo? ¿Por qué llorabas?

Kagome se encogió de hombros, él la soltó y se sentó en un sillón esperando su explicación, ella lo imitó, se sentó enfrente de él

-Tú me habías quitado mi anillo… El mismo día de nuestra _boda _–Agacho la cabeza, recordar no era muy bueno en su cumpleaños –Dijiste que el día que me lo devolverías, el día que tú… -Trago en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba por decir –Que me lo devolverías, el día que tú te enamorarás de mí –Sesshomaru la miró y esbozo una sonrisa, entonces, ella lo recordaba –Pero… -Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos –Yo sé que eso no ha pasado… Así que, te pido por favor que dejes de jugar conmigo –Los ojos zafiros se enfrentaron con los fríos e inexpresivos ojos ámbar

-¿Y sabes? -Prosiguió -Tendrás que hacer una mejor actuación si crees que yo voy a caer rendida a tus pies -sin más salió del estudio, dejando a Sesshomaru solo.

_"Oh Kagome, vamos a ver ¿Quién puede más? Tú evitándome o yo fingiendo" _Pensó él, _"Pero, ¿Quién te estará aconsejando? Tú no eres así..."_

* * *

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije, Kagome? -La aludida asintió

-Pero... ¿Está seguro de que esto funcionara?

-Confía en mí, conozco muy bien a Sesshomaru.

* * *

**El misterio es lo mío, ¡Oh Shii!*-* El primer final lo borre xD Quería más misterio. Bueno, se han preguntado:**

_**¿Donde están Naomi y Naraku? ¿Quién quiere destruir a Kagome? **Kagura obvio xD Pero **¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con la vida de Sessh para qué el sea así? ¿Quién aconseja a Kagome? ¿Qué le regalo Inuyasha a Kikyo? ¿Qué verdad no quiere Kaede que se descubra? ¿Qué hara Bankotsu por Kagome? ¿Dónde está Souta? ¿E Irasue, qué le paso? ¿Por qué pongo tanto misterio y no respondo las preguntas? xD **Pffs; Demasiadas dudas para ustedes ¿Verdad? Y yo tengo las respuestas (Lero, lero:'3)  
_

Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo ya va a empezar el verdadero desarrollo de todo*-* & Tal vez responda las peguntas xD (Tal vez (?) Pero antes de irme _**¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**_ No saben como le alegraron mi día. & También gracias a las que me dan sus opiniones en el **grupo** & Están al pendiente. Gracias por animarme;B! ¡Se les quiere! & Por eso esté capítulo es Largo, recompensa.

_¡Nos leemos la próxima Semana!_

**Con cariño y Amor Breen :'3 **

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero historia y Narración son completamente mías_

**Forced Love?**

_Capítulo 8._

Rin se levanto muy temprano, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con la esperanza de ir a despertar a su madre, entro en aquella habitación, pero no la vio ahí ¿Dónde estaría? Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, ya que no quería despertar a nadie. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo con paso lento, busco en la sala, cocina, comedor, todos los cuartos –Excepto el de Sesshomaru –Y ¡Nada! ¿Dónde se había metido, Kagome Higurashi? Busco en el estudio. Más de una vez había visto entrar a su madre ahí solamente a observar la foto de ella y de Sesshomaru el día que se casaron. Pero su mirada mostraba odio, desprecio. Lo cual era algo raro en Kagome ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Desde el día de la fiesta, miraba así la foto y a Sesshomaru ni hablar.

La mirada llena de amor y comprensión, había desaparecido. Sesshomaru también se había extrañado de esa actitud, pero no le dio casi importancia, tarde o temprano se le pasaría. La pequeña despejo su mente, tocó la puerta del estudio, escucho unos pasos aproximarse, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro esperando que fuera su madre, pero se llevo una sorpresa

-¿Qué quieres Kag…? –El peli-plateado detuvo su pregunta al no ver a su esposa parada en la puerta de dicho estudio, bajo la mirada y se encontró con Rin -¿Qué haces aquí Rin? –Pregunto con voz serena y el rostro neutral

-Nada Pa… -Estaba por decir la infante cuando se quedo callada –Nada, señor Sesshomaru -¡Ni loca le decía Papi o papá! La última vez se había molestado demasiado, solo por esa simple palabra, y Kagome se enojo haciendo que los mayores empezaran a discutir –Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde está mi mamá Kagome?

Sesshomaru al escuchar eso de _su hija _quedo sorprendido –Aunque no lo demostró -¿Dónde podría estar Kagome? Miro su reloj, eran las 7:00 a.m. ¿Dónde se había metido? Negó con la cabeza, la menor quito la sonrisa de su rostro. –Ve con Kaede –Ordeno y se introdujo en el estudio, llamo al celular de su esposa, pero ella no contesto, eso lo inquieto, ¿Dónde podía estar metida? Se asomo por la ventana del estudio, el carro de Kagome no estaba, entonces, ¿Había salido? ¿Con quién? ¿Para qué?

En su totalidad era cierto de que el gran Sesshomaru ya no tenía tiempo ni para platicar con su esposa, el trabajo aumentaba cada vez más, pero no le importo, nunca había estado al pendiente de Kagome día tras día. Entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Pero en su mente no dejaban de venir una y otra vez las palabras de Kagome, de que tendría que hacer una mejor actuación. Claro que él trataba de hacer algo mejor, ¡Pero no era propio de él! Así que se encerraba todo el día.

Tiempo después se dio cuenta de la actitud de su esposa hacia él, siempre tan amigable y ahora fría –Casi como él -¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Nadie lo sabía y preguntarle, no era una buena opción. De repente una idea cruzo la mente del peli- plateado, subió las escaleras y se introdujo en la habitación de su esposa, no encontró nada raro. Estaba por salir cuando vio un regalo debajo de la cama, la duda fue mayor, se agacho y agarro el regalo. Se sorprendió de lo que vio, la rabia lo invadió, busco su celular y marco un número

_-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Qué sorpresa que me llamas! ¿Qué paso? ¿Tú esposa te tiene muy abandonado? _–Se burlo la chica en la línea telefónica

_**-**_**Déjate de estupideces Kagura,** -Pronunció con despreció **-¿Por qué demonios le diste esas fotos a Kagome?**

_-Porque la odio _–Contesto como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo _–Y si tuviera la oportunidad de matarla, lo haría, ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué sigues con ella? Déjala y hagamos una familia… Tú y yo… Y…_

**-No me interesa,** -Contesto duramente –**Y no quiero que algo así se repita, o no dudaré en desaparecerte del mapa** –Sin más colgó. No quería escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que una vez fue 'su amante' ¡Ahora entendía la actitud de Kagome! Trato de localizarla pero no podía, ¡No contestaba su celular!

_¡Con un demonio Kagome! ¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

La azabache condujo lo más rápido que pudo por las calles, llego a su casa y entro. No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¡Se negaba a creerlo! Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, no se topo con Rin, Entonces, ¿Kaede la abría llevado a la escuela? No le dio importancia, una vez entro en su habitación, se hecho en la cama y permitió que sus lágrimas salieran, ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Se negaba a creerlo! ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba. Se estiro lo más que pudo para abrir el cajón del mueble que estaba junto a su cama y saco la foto de su padre, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Miro la foto de su padre, ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Por eso no aparecían ni Naraku ni su madre! Entre más recordaba como era su papá más lloraba, ¡Él no se merecía una muerte así! Pero lo que más le dolía era que se lo habían ocultado. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su _espos_o entro en la habitación y se quedo observándola.

El silencio que rodeaba a la pareja era indescriptible, solo se escuchaba los sollozos por parte de Kagome. Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de decirle que se callara, que con llorar no arreglaba nada, pero se quedo callado. _"Solo una equivocación, solo UNA y te juro que te arrebataré a Kagome" _ Las palabras de Bankotsu vinieron a la mente del peli-plateado el cual estuvo pensando que decirle a su joven 'esposa' Pero simplemente no encontraba ¡Nada! Apuñalo a su orgullo y finalmente dijo

-¿Qué te paso?

Kagome al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru se quedo muda del susto, lo miró. Quería decirle que se marchará, que la dejara sola, pero no lo hacía ¿Por qué? Porque no quería que se fuera, quería que permaneciera con ella, se lamento por ser tan débil. Se sentó sobre la cama, con la foto de su padre entre sus manos, se abrazaba a ella misma. No quería más dolor, pero simplemente las cosas empeoraban. Observo a su esposo, él siempre la veía llorar –Y a veces era el causante de su llanto – Y un recuerdo llego a la mente de Kagome, haciendo que se diera cuenta de la realidad.

-Sigo esperando –Ese tono frío hizo a la azabache sentirse mal, apretó su puño

-Vete –Pidió con el tono más amable que pudo hacer, pero él no hizo caso, se acerco a donde estaba su esposa y se quedo contemplándola -¿No me escuchaste Sesshomaru? Por favor vete

Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus peticiones y se acerco a ella, haciendo que ella se alejara, hasta dejarla acorralada entre él y la cabecera de la cama –No me voy a ir –Replico –Ahora, ¿Qué te paso?

Los ojos zafiros miraron los ámbares, buscaban en ellos alguna pista de que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que a ella le pasará, pero no lo encontró. Sesshomaru no entendía, realmente no entendía ¿Por qué quería una explicación de Kagome? ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba? ¿Por qué no soportaba verla llorar? ¿Por qué prefería verla discutir con él, en vez de verla llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué ella no respondía?

-Kagome, sigo esperando –Le recordó, la paciencia al peli-plateado no lo acompañaba ese día, para empezar ¿Cuándo lo acompañaría?

-A mi padre… Lo… Lo asesinaron –Tartamudeo un poco. Sesshomaru quedo sorprendido

-¿Tú padre no estaba muerto?

Según todos tenían entendido que el Señor Higurashi había muerto en un accidente en la carretera, entonces, ¿Estaba vivo? Y para empezar, si estaba vivo, ¿Por qué nunca fue a visitarlos? Dudas que atormentaban al peli-plata. Pero ese no era el Caso, Kagome estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, -En sus recuerdos más bien- no quería recordar, pero los recuerdos volvían. Su mirada tal vez estaba atenta a la pared pero su mente divagaba a las horas de la mañana.

**_Flas Black_**

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar, miro a su hermana, también estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, Inuyasha la abrazaba, tratando de darle un apoyo._

_-Lo que acabas de escuchar, Kagome –Naomi, trato de agarrar la mano de su hija, para que comprendiera, pero ella se paró del sillón, quedando por donde estaba la foto de su padre –Kikyo, Kagome, Esto es serio _

_-¡Claro que lo es! –Grito La mayor de las gemelas haciendo que todos voltearan a verla – ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar todo eso madre? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_-Cálmate Kikyo –La madre de ambas, trataba de ser razonable pero ellas no entendían –Hijas… ¿No entienden lo que les quiero decir? ¡Podemos estar en peligro! _

_-Peligro –Kagome se burlo, tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba fijamente el retrato de su padre –Peligro… Peligro a los que él nos ha puesto –Señalo a Naraku, -Madre, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué? _

_-Era por su bien… _

_-¡Mientes! –Gritaron Kikyo y Kagome… Ambas gemelas estaban llorando, ¿Cómo podían ocultar eso? -¿Por qué nos ocultaste que a mi padre lo asesinaron? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Naraku participo en el asesinato de nuestro padre? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ocultaste la verdad?! –Ambas estaban dolidas, ¡Les tuvieron que haber dicho la verdad! ¡Pero se lo ocultaron! _

_-Ese no es el punto –Naraku finalmente hablo. Ambas hermanas le dedicaron una mirada fulminante, no lo querían ver, ¿Cómo había podido quitarle la vida al padre de ambas? –El punto es que los demás saben donde están, ¿Y saben? Quieren acabar lo que una vez empezaron, ¡Entiendan de una buena vez! Si les decimos esto es porque están en peligro ¿Qué parte no han entendido? _

_-Lo único que entendí, fue que tú eres uno de los asesinos de mi padre. –Finalmente dijo Kikyo saliendo de ahí de la mano de Inuyasha. Kagome se quedo con su madre y padrastro, mirándolos con dolor, dio media vuelta, queriendo alejarse de ellos._

_**Fin Flas Black **_

-Mi padre… No, estaba muerto… a él… Lo… -La azabache se quedo callada de repente, escondió su rostro entre sus manos –A él lo mataron –Lágrimas caían por su rostro, Sesshomaru cerró su puño en señal de enojo, con la otra mano limpio el rastro de las lágrimas del rostro de su esposa. Ella quedo impresionada, ¿Él estaba haciendo eso? Él la observo, ella estaba sorprendida.

Pero Sesshomaru no resistió más y capturo los labios de su esposa en un beso. Kagome estaba sorprendida, tanto que no correspondió el beso, cosa que no le importo al peli-plateado, aunque ella no correspondiera le encantaba sentir los labios de su esposa contra los suyos. ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía, en verdad no lo sabía.

El sonido del celular fue quien los separo, era el celular de Sesshomaru, era un mensaje.

-Contéstalo –Dijo Kagome guardando la foto de su padre y limpiando sus lágrimas. Sesshomaru finalmente le obedeció viendo que el mensaje era de Bankotsu

_Sesshomaru, necesito hablar contigo. Tiene que ver con MI Kagome _El mensaje enfureció a Sesshomaru ¿Desde cuándo era suya?

-Tienes que irte, ¿Verdad? –La voz suave de su esposa hizo a Sesshomaru salir de sus pensamientos, la miró y volvió aprisionar sus labios. Ella quedo anonadada, ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Ven conmigo –Tomo la mano de su esposa y ambos bajaron por la escalera hasta donde estaba en auto de Sesshomaru –Regresando, hablaremos de las fotos que encontré –Aclaro poniéndose a manejar.

-¿Qué fotos? –Tuvo que preguntar, pero él no respondió, siguió manejando. Pero al ver su cara formulo una media sonrisa, -¿Sabes? A veces me preocupas… -Kagome se sentó en su lugar mirando por la ventana, ¿Para qué quería Sesshomaru que fuera ella a quien sabe dónde? ¿Para qué?

Miro el recorrido, y se acordó de Rin, ya debería estar en la casa con Kaede. Se sintió mal por olvidar su celular en la casa y no poder llamarle a su hija, definitivamente no dejaría que Sesshomaru la llevará a otro lugar sin sus cosas. Se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de Reojo ¡Hay estaba como si nada! Bufo, a veces la podía sacar de quicio. Y otras veces la confundía Más. Quiso despejar su mente pero no podía.

_Kikyo _Pensó, ¿Cómo estaría su hermana? ¿Cómo? En su estado no era bueno… _¡Inuyasha donde no la cuides me las pagaras! _Pensó. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado.

Ambos bajaron y fueron directamente a la oficina de Sesshomaru. Él tenía un buen plan. Bankotsu quedaría como un mentiroso y tal vez, él no tuviera que fingir gracias a que él (Bankotsu) Le quería quitar a su esposa. Subieron gracias al ascensor, una vez llegaron se dirigieron a la oficina. Llegaron y la que se llevo fue una gran sorpresa fue Kagome.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kagura? –Los ojos rojos de la aludida se oscurecieron más, estaba molesta. Kagome se cruzo de brazos, ¿Para eso quería que fuera ella a la empresa? Miro a su esposo acusadoramente, pero él desvió la mirada de su esposa y la volvió hacia la aludida.

-Kagura, lárgate –Finalmente demando Sesshomaru, tomando la mano de Kagome para que ambos se dirigieran al escritorio donde había varios papeles.

¿Había una forma de humillarla más? La recién llegada se cruzo de brazos -¿Así me tratas después de tanto que pasamos juntos, Sessho?

-¿No oíste Kagura? Lárgate… -Ordeno Kagome, Kagura la fulmino con la mirada y finalmente se marcho

-¿Sabes Kagome? –Se detuvo en la puerta –Tal vez, te lleves una gran sorpresa al igual que tú Sesshomaru –Sin más se fue.

El peli-plata no quería saber de qué se trataba, conocía muy bien a Kagura, se podía inventar cualquier cosa, así que no le creía nada, él observo a Kagome, estaba confundida, se veía en su mirada, pero no le dio importancia, no dejaría que ella se dejara engañar. Se sentó en su escritorio, esperando que su esposa caminara hacia él, pero no lo hacía se quedo mirando la puerta. ¿Estaría recordando algo? ¿O asimilando las palabras de Kagura?

Ese no era el punto, el punto era ¿Dónde se había metido Bankotsu? Miro su celular, no había ningún mensaje, ni nada por el estilo, ¿Dónde estaba Bankotsu? ¿Acaso no iba a caer en la trampa? ¡Maldita sea! Justo en ese momento tenía que ser impuntual.

-No le hagas caso –Finalmente dijo el peli-plata revisando los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. La azabache se volteo a verlo, pero no encontró ninguna emoción en el rostro de su cónyuge, cerró la puerta y se sentó enfrente de Sesshomaru

-¿Cómo no hacerle caso? Después de todo… -Se quedo callada al ver la mirada penetrante de él sobre ella –Las fotos… ¿Tú viste las fotos?

-No sé de que hablas –Aparto su vista de ella para de nuevo ponerla en los papeles

-¡No me mientas! Las fotos que estaban debajo de mi cama, las viste, ¿Verdad? –Un silencio se propago. Kagome cerró sus manos en forma de puño -¡Tú viste las fotos! ¿Cómo no dudar Sesshomaru? En las fotos apareces tú y Kagura en diferentes… circunstancias –Aclaro. El peli-plateado la miro fijamente, ¿Por qué tenía que tocar ese tema, ahora?

-¿Dudar? –Se burlo -¿Y yo porque no he de dudar de ti?

-¿Otra vez con eso? –Kagome estaba fastidiada de que dudara de ella, para empezar sus celos eran absurdos -¿Por qué dudas de mí?

-No correspondes mis besos… -Aclaro Sesshomaru y antes de que la azabache replicará, prosiguió –Además, desde el día de tu cumpleaños sales más con Bankotsu, no me digas, ¿Te gusto el beso que te dio en tu fiesta?

Kagome se ruborizo, era cierto que Bankotsu la había besado, fue el último en irse, ¡Y la beso! Pero lo peor no era eso ¡NO! Lo peor era que lo hizo enfrente de Sesshomaru. Y desde ese entonces, la había dejado muy confundida, todo lo que le decía, la confundía, después paso lo de las fotos… ¡Ella era un caos! ¿Era muy Difícil de entender?

-No te correspondo, porque tal vez yo… Ya no te quiera –Le sostuvo la mirada. Sesshomaru aunque no lo demostraba, estaba impresionado con tal declaración, quería decirle ¡Mientes! Pero no era capaz, su orgullo no lo permitía, entonces ¿Había perdido a Kagome?

-¿Quieres a Bankotsu? –De nuevo volvió a los papeles. Escucho como su cónyuge bufo.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que suponer que le gustaba alguien más? Ella tuvo la intención de decir _"Sí" _Para saber que haría el peli-plata pero no se atrevió ¡No! ¿Para qué condenaría al pobre de Bankotsu a una muerte segura? No respondía y eso estaba inquietando a Sesshomaru. Kagome finalmente le arrebato los papeles de las manos haciendo que la mirara fijamente

-No, no quiero a Bankotsu –Los ojos ámbares querían descifrar a los zafiros, pero no podían. Finalmente él se paro del escritorio y acorralo a Kagome entre la pared de aquella oficina y él

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué dudas de mí? Sesshomaru, si yo te quería… ¡Tú te encargaste de destruir todo eso!

Él estaba por replicar, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven con una trenza, "Bankotsu" Pensó la pareja al verlo, él se les quedo mirando, no necesitaba haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que ambos estaban discutiendo. Su mirada se dirigió a Sesshomaru, como diciéndole _"Prepárate para lo que sigue" _Pero Sesshomaru ni se inmuto.

-Kagome, ¿Acaso Sesshomaru te estaba _lastimando? _–La aludida alejo a su esposo de ella, y se dirigió a Bankotsu

-Claro que no… -Lo encaró –Yo mejor me voy –Paso junto a Bankotsu pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-Un error, solo uno –Repitió para el peli-plateado, para luego cerrar la puerta llevándose así a Kagome con él.

¿Había una manera de estar más frustrado? ¿Enojado, humillado? _"Tú me obligaste… Bankotsu"_ Pensó al momento que enviaba un mensaje, a Kaijinbo, bueno. Ese sería el último día de Bankotsu Suzuki, la persona que quiso quitarle a SU Kagome. Se encamino fuera de ahí, los iba a seguir, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a su esposa, conocía a Kaijinbo, sus maneras de "Desaparecer" A alguien eran un poco… crueles.

Los siguió, vio que pararon en un lindo prado. A Kagome le encanto ese lugar, Sesshomaru quedo a una distancia prudente, luego de que paso la tarde se dio cuenta de que ellos se iban, los siguió, estaban manejando muy rápido, cosa que en lo muy profundo preocupo al peli-plata. ¿De qué manera Kaijinbo pensaba desaparecer a su enemigo?

-¿Te divertiste hoy, Kagome? –Pregunto Bankotsu acelerando un poco más la velocidad

-Claro que sí –Opino con una sonrisa… -Bankotsu, ¿No deberías bajarle a la velocidad?

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? –Se burlo, ella asintió –Bien, como tú mandes, Kagome… -Pero los frenos no servían. –Kagome… Los frenos, no… sirven

-¡¿Qué?! –La azabache se preocupo demasiado –Bankotsu, no juegues… ¡Para de una vez!

-¡No puedo!

* * *

Ella bajo corriendo del carro de su esposo, aquello no era una buena señal, había llamado a Kikyo e Inuyasha, también a Naomi y a Naraku. Entro en la casa Tashio-Higurashi. Nada más encontrando a su nieta dibujando bajo la tutela de Kaede. Se preocupo, lo demás estaba en calma

-Kaede… ¿Dónde está Kagome?

-Izayoi… -Saludo –No han llegado, hace mucho tiempo que salieron y no han regresado

-¡Esto no es una buena señal! –Ella estaba más que preocupada, pero no exactamente por su hijastro; Si no por su nuera, miro el reloj 8:30, ¡Les daría hasta las nueve! Se trono los dedos en señal de angustia, eso no estaba bien

-Cálmate Izayoi – Inu No Tashio puso sus manos en los hombros de su mujer tratando –En vano –De calmarla

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Inu…

* * *

-¡Bankotsu! –Kagome estaba desesperada –Por favor, dime que es una broma…

-Me gustaría que así fuera Kagome… -Admitió tratando de controlar la velocidad el carro –Lo siento –No había otra opción tenían que dejarse estrellar contra algo.

En ese justo momento Bankotsu se arrepintió de haber llevado a Kagome a un lugar muy lejano, ¡Dónde para variar tenían que atravesar tantas curvas! Sin más dejo que el carro se cayera. ¿Un momento más angustiante? Ninguno. Ambos sentían como el carro giraba y giraba, cayendo así. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el coche, hasta que finalmente dejo de rodar.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

_*Tan, Tan, Tan* _**¡Redobles de tambores por favor! **_*Redobles* _**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé, soy una mala por dejarlo ahí xD Pero díganme ¿Alguien esperaba la actualización hoy? ¡¿Alguien?! Espero que no :( Bueno, mi tos & Yo les mandamos Saludos **_*Saludos* _**Bueno (? Debo de confesar que es la primera vez que borro mi primera idea, esta (Aunque no lo crean) Es la tercera idea xD & No sé si quedo bien así (? ¿Ustedes que piensan? Sí no les gusta lo borro & Hago otro ^^' ****Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir (? **

_¡Coman frutas & Verduras, no sé mojen, lleven siempre sueter :c , tomen pastillas cuando se enfermen, hagan su tarea a tiempo! _Si no quieren acabar como Yo xD

**¡Su opinión es importante para mí!**

**¿Reviews? ** ¡Saludos:D Desde Veracruz!,*-*


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero, Historia y Narración son sacadas de mi cerebro xD_

**Forced love?**

_Capitulo 9_

_._

_¿Qué hiciste? _

_Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza_

_._

_._

Inuyasha estaba en la habitación donde estaba su cuñada, hace más de una hora que seguía ahí observándola. Sintiendo la rabia invadirlo, ¿Por qué su hermano fue capaz de eso? Aunque Sesshomaru lo negará, Él no le creía nada, absolutamente nada.

Siguió observándola, Kikyo se había ido con Izayoi a descansar, ambas también estaban preocupadas. Vio como Kagome empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos, él se puso enfrente de ella para esperar a que despierte, se cruzo de brazos, cuando exactamente ella abrió los ojos.

Kagome abrió los ojos viendo verdaderamente borroso, vio los ojos ámbares de alguien, pero como conocía a tres personas con esos ojos ámbares no sabía que responder, sería, ¿Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inu No Tashio? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando poder ver con claridad, pero no podía. Estaba por hablar cuando alguien se le adelanto

-Ni se te ocurra compararme con esa _roca _–La voz burlona de Inuyasha hizo que en el rostro de la azabache se dibujara una media sonrisa

-Hola Inuyasha… -Saludo con voz soñolienta -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? –Esa voz seria de parte de Inuyasha no le gustaba para nada a Kagome, lo conocía muy bien, estaba enojado, muy enojado. Ella trato de sentarse, pero no pudo. –No te muevas –La regaño –Sabes que tuviste un accidente anoche ¿Verdad?

-¿Anoche? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

-Kagome... Has estado aquí durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, son las 2 de la tarde –Aclaro, La azabache quedo sorprendida -¿Quién inicio el accidente? ¿Fue Sesshomaru? ¡Fue él, verdad!

-Inuyasha –Inu No Tashio apareció en la habitación haciendo que el menor se sorprendiera y Kagome pudo identificar a Inu por su Voz, y lo trato de mirar, pero su vista seguía nublada –Hijo, por favor Sal –Demando, el menor obedeció dejando a su padre solo con su cuñada –No puedes ver con claridad, ¿Verdad Kagome?

-No… veo borroso, ¿A qué se debe?

-Te tuvieron que dormir –Aclaro –Kagome… ¿Lo hizo mi hijo Sesshomaru? Inuyasha está casi cien por ciento, seguro de que su hermano lo hizo. ¿Cómo se cayeron al barranco?

-Los frenos, dejaron de funcionar, no sé si lo hizo Sesshomaru –Admitió cerrando los ojos, el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, se toco esa parte y vio que estaba vendada –Espero no lo haya hecho él… -Susurró para sí pero el Señor Tashio la escucho

-Sera mejor que descanses. –Sin más salió dejando sola a su nuera. Camino por los pasillos hasta la sala de espera donde estaban sus hijos, cada uno por su lado, estaban peleados, los reclamos no faltaron cuando todos se enteraron.

Siguió caminando, y se sorprendió al llegar a donde estaban sus hijos, su nieta Rin estaba en la sala de espera, su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de Sesshomaru y el resto de su cuerpo en una silla, eso sorprendió al peli-plateado, nunca se imagino ver a su hijo de ese modo, con una pequeña entre sus piernas. Sonrió internamente, pero todavía quedaba la duda ¿Quién había hecho eso? Miro a Inuyasha, estaba claramente enojado y sobre todo cansado, había permanecido toda la noche, mañana y parte de la tarde esperando que Kagome despertara, todos habían intentado decirle que se fuera a dormir, más se negó.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? –Pregunto Inu a su hijo mayor, él solo lo fulmino con la mirada

-Yo no lo hice –Aclaro. Inu se resigno de todos modos su hijo no le diría, se fue a sentar al lado de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar quien lo había hecho, verdaderamente él no lo había hecho, le había llamado a Kaijinbo, pero le contó que él no hizo nada, simplemente nada. Y ahora si estaba confundido, ¿Quién había hecho eso? _"Porque la odio y si tuviera la oportunidad de matarla lo haría" _Las palabras de Kagura volvieron a la mente del peli-plateado y ahora todo tenía sentido ¡Había sido Kagura! Se iba a parar para ir a buscarla, pero Rin todavía seguía recargada en sus piernas. La cargo, para así subirse, la infante despertó al sentir como era cargada

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! –Exclamo queriendo bajarse, pero él no la dejo

-Duerme –Demando, Rin le obedeció y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru. Ambos se dirigían al carro del peli-plateado, él tenía asuntos que aclarar, y si Kagura no le decía la verdad sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a su esposa. Manejo lo más rápido que pudo –Ya que Rin estaba en la parte de atrás durmiendo- Una vez llegó a la casa, se bajo del carro con Rin en brazos, ¿Ahora la hacía de niñero? Sí, y eso por muy raro que sonara le hacía sentir bien, ahora comprendía porque Kagome se la pasaba con esa niña

Toco la puerta, y enseguida Kagura le abrió –Sesshomaru… Que sorpresa, ya que ayer me corriste de tu oficina… Y ¿Por qué traes a esa mocosa?

El peli-plateado no contesto, entro en la casa y recostó a Rin en el sillón bajo la mirada de Kagura la cual estaba sorprendida, después tomo el cuello de la azabache con fuerzas -¿Qué…H-Haces? –Kagura no podía hablar bien, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones

-Tú fuiste la que provoco el accidente de mi esposa ¿Verdad? –Los ojos ámbares se pusieron negros de tan enojado que estaba, pero Kagura logro quitare el brazo del peli-plata del cuello, se paro y lo encaro

-¡Sí! –Grito lo más que pudo -¡Sí lo hice! ¡Y es porque la odio! ¡La odio Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo se atrevió a correrme así? ¡¿Cómo?! –Grito llena de furia, la había humillado y eso era algo que a ella no le había gustado

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa, ¿Está claro?

-¿Y si lo hago qué? –Lo desafió, vio como Sesshomaru se volvió a aprisionar su cuello entre sus manos -¿Serías capaz de matarme? Sabiendo que estoy esperando… un hijo tuyo –El peli-plata la soltó al oír eso.

¡¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?! La frustración lo invadió más, Kagome se lo había advertido, ¡Se lo había advertido! Se paso una de sus manos por su cabello plateado, Eso no podía ser verdad… ¡No! Miraba a Kagura con despreció, ¡Tenía un trato! Nada de hijos, y ahora, ¿Le salía con eso? ¿Acaso lo había planeado? Era lo más seguro pero ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba.

Lo que ambos adultos ignoraban era que la pequeña Rin había despertado gracias a los gritos de Kagura, ella los observaba, había escuchado TODO, y ella también estaba impresionada, ¿Esa señora iba a tener un bebé de su padre? La pequeña solamente pensaba en una cosa; En su madre Kagome. ¿Qué haría ella cuando se enterará? Prefirió hacerse la dormida para poder escuchar todo y luego decirle a su madre, vio como Sesshomaru levantaba a Kagura del suelo y vería su vientre todavía plano

-Teníamos un trato –Le recordó

-Ya lo sé –Se cruzo de brazos –Pero… Yo no lo planee, nada más paso, y ¿No te harás cargo de nuestro bebé? Porque lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Es nuestro –Kagura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru –Por favor, dime que te alejaras de Kagome y que haremos una familia tú, el bebé y yo.

Pero el peli-plata no respondió, se zafo del agarre de su 'amante' y fue por Rin, la cargo y salió de la casa. Kagura había quedado impactada por lo que acababa de hacer, ¡Irse sin decir nada! Sesshomaru acostó a Rin en el asiento trasero, tenía que ir a su casa, dejar a Rin con Kaede y esperar a que su esposa despierte, pero ahora ¿Cómo la vería? Se sentía culpable, algo muy raro. ¿Y por qué? Se supone que él no quería a Kagome, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando…

* * *

-Bankotsu… -Kagome susurró sentándose al lado de la cama de él. Se sentía mal por él, Bankotsu había recibido la mayoría de los golpes, y los pedazos de cristales que se incrustaron a su cuerpo no eran de ignorar. Él todavía no despertaba, seguía dormido.

La azabache se había escapado para ir a verlo, le debía parte de su vida, de no ser por él, estaría muerta. Él, la había tapado con su propio cuerpo para que los cristales no se incrustaran en Kagome, y además, la había ayudado a caminar por el barranco hasta que uno de los dos pudo pedir ayuda.

-No deberías estar aquí –La voz de Inuyasha saco a Kagome de sus pensamientos, ella lo miró, sabía muy bien que su cuñado le quería decir algo

-Lo sé –Asintió parándose con cuidado -¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Nada –Él desvió su mirada de ella

-Inuyasha… Te conozco, adelante, dime…

-Ven con nosotros –Finalmente la miró, la azabache quedo sorprendida ¿Qué había dicho? Estaba por preguntar pero él se adelanto –Quiero que vengas a vivir con Kikyo y conmigo, por favor… -Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano –Mañana te van a dar de alta, ven con nosotros, no quiero que mi hermano te haga más daño.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

-Kagome, ¿Estas ciega? Él fue, haría todo lo posible para separarte de Bankotsu y llegó a esos extremos, ahora dime, si le importas ¿Dónde está? –La azabache se quedo callada todo eso era cierto –Si vienes con nosotros, te dejaremos traer a Rin, no estarías sola, tendrías a tu hija –Aclaro –Cuñada, ¿Quieres quedarte con Sesshomaru y que te haga más daño?

Kagome estaba asimilando todo lo dicho y tenía que admitir una cosa: Inuyasha tenía toda la razón. Estaba por contestar cuando la puerta se abrió

-Hasta que los encuentro, no deben de estar aquí –Izayoi los regaño, ambos salieron del cuarto de Bankotsu –No te preocupes Kagome, él va a estar bien

-Eso espero… -Caminaron hacia el cuarto que le correspondía a Kagome

-¡Tengo buenas noticias! –Volvió a hablar Izayoi captando la atención de los menores –Te acaban de dar de alta Kagome, y además, Rin vino a visitarte.

-¿Rin? –Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron, había deseado ver tanto a su hija, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, quería ver a su pequeña -¿La puedes traer Izayoi?

-Claro que si Kagome, pero antes necesito hablar contigo, a _solas_-Inuyasha capto eso y salió del cuarto, dejándolas solas, -Inuyasha me contó lo que te quería proponer, dime ¿Qué piensas de eso?

¿Acaso todo mundo lo sabía? Se preguntaba la azabache. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Y miro a su suegra, finalmente suspiró, tenía que tomar una decisión y rápido, analizo todo. Y finalmente dijo:

-Necesito ir a recoger mis cosas en mi casa y luego, iré con mi hermana e Inuyasha –Finalmente dijo, Izayoi dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, -Ahora, ¿Puedo ver a Rin? –Pidió. La señora Tashio esbozo una sonrisa, no quería que todo terminara así entre su nuera y su hijastro, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenían? Ninguna. Bueno, si no podía su hijastro aprender por las buenas, serían por las malas.

-De acuerdo, te traje otro conjunto para que te cambies –Se lo ofreció –Ahorita vengo con tu hija –Cerro la puerta, y salió.

Camino por los pasillos hasta la sala de espera, ¿Podía sorprenderse más? Su hijastro estaba sentado con Rin en sus piernas platicando ¿Pero qué estaba pasando con él? Se aproximo hasta a ellos, dudosa, no quería interrumpir ese momento, pero Kagome quería ver a su hija.

-Rin… -Izayoi capto la atención de ambos –Tú mamá te está esperando para que vayas a platicar con ella….

-¡Sí! –Fue lo único que dijo después de salir corriendo a la habitación de su madre. Izayoi rió, ¿Algo más adorable? Imposible.

Ella se encamino hasta que llegó a la puerta, entró y vio a Kagome observando a través de la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Un día lluvioso, sonrió cuando sintió que sus piernas eran aprisionadas por un abrazo, se trato de agachar, pero no pudo, ¿Por qué se tenía que haber aventado del carro? Si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría ese dolor, pero si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera muerto calcinada.

-Mami –Rin se subió a la cama para poder abrazar más a su madre, una vez la estuvo abrazando empezó a llorar sobre el pecho de su madre

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-La voz de Kagome sonaba preocupada -¿Te hizo algo tu papá?

-No… No a mí –Volvió a abrazar a su mamá con fuerza, cosa que lastimo un poco más a la azabache, pero no se quejo –Una señora está esperando un bebé de mi papá… -Finalmente confesó. Kagome quedo sorprendida de lo que acababa de confesar su hija.

"_Te lo advertí Sesshomaru" _Pensó con dolor, abrazo más a su hija, queriendo que dejara de llorar, no quería verla triste y más por alguien como Sesshomaru, cuando termino de llorar, Kagome –Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano- Cargo a su hija, saliendo así ambas de la habitación. Cuando salió se topo con nadie más que con el responsable del llanto de su hija adoptiva.

Trato de disimular su enojo, pero era en vano, lo miro con dolor, tristeza, enojo ¡De todo! No quería verlo, Rin se percato de que estaba enfrente su padre adoptivo y cubrió su cabeza en el cabello negro-azulado de su madre adoptiva. Se sentía mal, pero ella le había jurado a su madre que le contaría la verdad; Siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –El tono frío usado por Kagome sorprendió al peli-plata que solamente la observaba.

-Vine a buscarte –Aclaro tratando de cargar a Rin, pero la azabache se separo de él, dando un paso hacia atrás, cosa que inquieto más al peli-plateado –Dame a Rin –Demando, pero Kagome hizo caso omiso de su petición y lo rodeo, caminando así hasta donde se encontraban los demás, solo sintió cuando fue jalada del brazo -¿Qué haces?

Silencio. Ahora era ella quien lo castigaba con su silencio. Le sostuvo la mirada, pero ninguno decía nada. Rin se aferraba cada vez más al cuello de la azabache, la pequeña podía sentir la tensión que rodeaba a ambos, ella rogaba al cielo que alguien llegara y terminara con esa situación, pero sus suplicas no eran escuchadas y eso le preocupaba. Harta de esa situación ella rompió el silencio

-Mami, ¿Me puedes llevar con mi abuela Izayoi? –Pidió con voz dulce, captando la atención de los mayores. Ella solo asintió y dio media vuelta hacia la sala de espera donde estaban los demás.

.

.

.

-Esto es humillante ¡Inuyasha bájame! –Demando Kagome tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su cuñado, quién la llevaba cargando por las escaleras de su casa

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –La regaño –Sabes que no tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo… ¡Te golpeaste el estomago!

La azabache se cruzo de brazos ¡Discutir con él no funcionaba! Dejo que él la cargara y que la llevara a su habitación, depositándola ahí. Luego –Para sorpresa de ella- La abrazo, la abrazo con tanta fuerza

-Mañana vendré por ti –Prometió separándose de ella –Kaede te ayudará a empacar, nos vemos mañana, hermanita –Inuyasha se burlo, dejando un beso en la frente de su cuñada. Al fin, la 'rescataría' de esa vida. Sin más cerró la puerta tras sí, bajando a la sala, encontrándose con Naomi y Naraku

-¿Para qué querías vernos, Inuyasha? –Naomi fue la primera en preguntar al ver al esposo de su hija mayor bajar las escaleras

-Ustedes mencionaron que ambas gemelas podían estar en peligro… ¿Ustedes creen que alguien atentó contra la vida de Kagome?

-No lo creo, Inuyasha –Naraku contesto –Ellos no son así, ellos matan de frente, por lo regular a balazos, haciendo sufrir a su víctima. –Aclaro mirando fijamente los ojos ámbares del menor –Ellos no fueron

-Tengo otra duda –Aclaro, cambiando el tema –Las gemelas no se atrevieron a preguntar, pero yo sí, Naomi, ¿Por qué te casaste con Naraku sabiendo que era uno de los asesinos de tu esposo?

Naomi se paró de su asiento, dudosa de contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo, miro a su esposo fijamente y luego vio al menor de los Tashio

-Él me amenazo, me hizo casarme con él para que los oficiales dejaran de buscarlo, después de pasar tantos años con él nos enamoramos el uno del otro, eso fue lo que paso –Se encogió de hombros –No fue algo que… me nació desde el principio

-Deberías explicarle eso a las gemelas –Aclaro, -Están confundidas, -Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a hablar con su hermano, ponerle en claro que se llevaría a su cuñada. Entro sin tocar, dándose cuenta de que Sesshomaru no estaba en el estudio.

Salió de ahí confundido ¿Dónde estaba su medio hermano?

* * *

_-¿Creíste que te ibas a deshacer de mí? _–La voz se oía entre enojada y soñolienta

_**-¡Oh! ¿Ya despertaste? Pensé que ya estarías en el otro mundo **_–Se burlo la joven al otro lado del teléfono _**–Pero, no veo la razón de tú enojo, hemos logrado, nuestro cometido**_

_-¡Ese no era el plan! –_Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, tanto que la joven tuvo que quitar el teléfono de su oído _-¿Sabes mi querida 'aliada'? Prepárate para lo que viene, me jugaste chueco una vez, pero eso… No volverá a pasar, te destruiré a ti y a tu querido bastardo_

_**-¡No serías capaz!**_ –Trato de no sonar preocupada, pero era inevitable; Por primera vez alguien aparte de ella le importaba

_**-**¿Tú crees que no? Cuídate y mucho, la venganza es algo que pronto llegara _–Finalmente colgó el teléfono, no sin antes dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Disfrutaría mucho hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo. Pronto, se desharía de ella; Que solo era un estorbo para sus planes.

* * *

Después de que Inuyasha se harto de buscar a su medio hermano se fue, no tenía caso seguir perdiendo su tiempo ahí, si no estaba Sesshomaru, pero lo curioso era que nadie lo había visto salir de la casa ¿Dónde estaría? Despego su mente de eso _"Feh, de seguro no tiene importancia" _Pensó y sin más se fue. Naomi y Naraku ya se habían ido, desde hace mucho tiempo…

El mayor de los Tashio había estado escondido en la _guarida _que habían construido él y Kagome, era un pequeño como sótano, la puerta estaba detrás del escritorio del estudio, normalmente ahí ambos habían dejado parte de _ellos, _como por ejemplo sus fotos de antes de conocerse, o su pasado, ahí estaba enterrado, un lugar lleno de secretos, un lugar anónimo para todos. Subió las escaleras, cerro el estudio y subió a ver a Kagome, era tarde, por lo tanto su medio hermano ya se había ido.

Algo en su interior le decía que no fuera a ver a su cónyuge, que mejor esperará, pero también algo le decía que ella ya lo sabía y que tenía que darle la cara. Entro en el cuarto, encontrándose con que la azabache miraba la lluvia caer a través del balcón, tuvo la intención de decirle algo, pero se limitó a observarla, _ella_ había cambiado y él lo sabía muy bien, pero todavía no se lo admitía. Vio como las pocas lluvias de la brisa caían por su cabello negro-azulado, hasta que le lluvia aumento y ella no se movía, decidió jalarla hacía él, hacer que se metiera pero lo único que hizo fue tratar de tocarla, sin atreverse.

_¿Pero qué carajos me pasa? _Se pregunto con molestia, luego puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa, haciendo que ella se sobresaltará y girará a verlo. A la luz de la luna y la lluvia que recorría su cabello se veía realmente hermosa.

-Te vas a resfriar –Sonó más como un regaño más que como una precaución. Kagome arrugo el ceño, pero después suspiro y entro en la habitación, se sentó con cuidado en la cama y miro al peli-plateado

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kagura está esperando un hijo tuyo? –El modo en que ella lo decía lastimaba más al peli-plata aunque no lo demostraba

-Me acabo de enterar hoy –Confesó apartando su mirada ámbar de ella, no quería verla, no debía…

-Tú… -La azabache entre cerró los ojos, no quería preguntar pero necesitaba la respuesta -¿Causaste el accidente?

-No

-¿Quién fue? Tú sabes, ¿Verdad? –Silencio, Kagome lo conocía –para desgracia – Demasiado bien, se quedo mirando al peli-plata, suspiró, y finalmente se acerco a él para que la mirara –Fue Kagura… ¿Verdad?

Asintió. La azabache no se sorprendió, algo en su interior le decía que Sesshomaru no lo había hecho.

-Sesshomaru –Capto la atención del aludido –Me voy a ir con mi cuñado y hermana –Confesó al fin –Y no podrás evitarlo, no… podemos estar así por más tiempo, esto… No puede seguir así…

El peli-plata se quedo callado, él también lo suponía. ¿Detenerla? Él… ¿La iba a detener? No lo sabía, no podía, el orgullo era mayor, no contestó, no iba a romper su orgullo, no la iba a detener, aunque sabía que eso era lo que ella deseaba, que él la detuviera.

-Pero antes… -Kagome lo observo -¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? –Sesshomaru asintió, ella sonrió –Hazte cargo del bebé –Finalizo, desviando sus ojos zafiros de su esposo.

¿Podía existir un corazón más puro que el de Kagome? Imposible. Lo único que hizo el peli-plateado fue asentir.

* * *

**Una disculpa: No actualice al momento de tener el capítulo hecho, porque, pues, mi tío murió en estos días y no tenía ánimos de nada. Pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿No? :D**

**Les tengo una mala noticia :$ Probablemente tengan que esperar más por las actualizaciones ¿Por qué? ¡Mi lap se rompió completa! Y claro como soy 'yo' la que tiene ese problema, no me han ayudado para nada :c ahora lo único que me queda es Oh rezar para que me den mi beca para una nueva Laptop, o aconstumbrarme a la lenta pero muy útil computadora de escritorio de mis padres, como verán me quedo sin opciones Pufs; ¡La vida es Bella! Claro... ¬¬' A menos de que seas Brenda... Pufs; Ya no hay nada que contar :c**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Si, no? ¿Qué esperan de este Fic? Sabian que... actualizare más alrato xD Sí, en la tarde *w*'**

_¡Un Review! Una hora de llanto & desgracias menos :c Ok no*_

_¡Saludos desde Veracuz! ¡Gracias por el saludo desde durango!:33! ¡Y gracias por sus Reviews! Me han alegrado en mis peores momentos :') Una disculpa, :c_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero historia y Narración son mías y de nadie más xD_

**Forced Love?**

_Capitulo 10_

_._

_._

"_Y un día sin tú esperarlo me fui. Sin despedida, sin previo aviso ni reproches. Porque a veces quedarse es ir demasiado lejos"_

_._

_._

Hoy era el día en que Kagome y Rin dejarían a Sesshomaru, se irían de su lado. Pero, la azabache quería ahorrarle a la pequeña dolor y a ella misma también aunque no lo admitiera. Se despertó temprano se baño y cambio lo más rápido que pudo, fue al cuarto de su hija, en silencio, una vez llego, se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya estaba lista, le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a ella.

Rin tuvo que subirse a su cama para poder abrazar a su madre. Ambas se abrazaron.

-Rin, nos tenemos que ir sin que Sesshomaru se dé cuenta, ¿De acuerdo? –Ella asintió –Bien, ve con Kaede, ella te ayudara a salir.

-De acuerdo mami –Deposito un beso en la mejilla de la azabache y se fue corriendo. Kagome esbozo una gran sonrisa, adoraba a esa niña. Agarro la pequeña maleta que estaba en el cuarto de, la infante y se dirigió a su habitación, iba a salir con ambas maletas a través del balcón, aunque todo estuviera empapado por la lluvia, no le importaba, pero tenía que esperar a que Rin ya estuviera afuera, al lado de Inuyasha para que ella pudiera bajar.

La pequeña bajo las escaleras con cuidado, hasta que entro en la cocina y vio a Kaede, ella le dedico una sonrisa, ambas entraron al estudio; Si, Kaede también sabía de aquel lugar '_secreto'_ –solo porque Kagome se lo había contado el día de su cumpleaños –Ambas entraron en aquel lugar, Rin fue la más sorprendida de todo eso.

-Rin, no hay tiempo que perder –Le recordó Kaede sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella asintió y la siguió, hasta atrás había una pequeña puerta con llave, Kaede saco la llave de su manga y abrió la puerta, la única que salió por ahí fue Rin, que al seguir caminando se topo con su tío Inuyasha

-Sube al carro pequeña –Ordenó –Iré por tu mamá –se encamino por el lado del balcón del cuarto de Kagome, las maletas ya estaban abajo, la única que faltaba por bajar era Kagome, pero ella no aparecía.

_Kagome… ¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

Sesshomaru siguió observándola, ella estaba ahí con esa foto en su mano, no quiso sacarla de sus pensamientos, sabía muy bien que su cónyuge se iba a ir, sin decirle tan siquiera '**adiós'**, observo como ella daba la vuelta y subía la escalera hacia su habitación, la siguió en silencio, se dio cuenta de cómo lanzaba las pequeñas maletas, solamente se iba a llevar lo que le pertenecía. Vio como ella daba media vuelta y se sentaba con cuidado en la cama, observando la foto que tenía en su mano.

_-Se ha acabado la actuación, Sesshomaru _–Cerro los ojos y apretó la foto con fuerza, unas pequeñas lágrimas fugitivas salieron de los ojos zafiros.

Por primera vez en su vida Sesshomaru Tashio se sentía culpable, mal, se sentía la peor persona de todo el mundo. **La peor**. ¿Y por qué no la detenía? Por _orgullo_. Por eso no la detenía, por eso no le decía que se quedara, por eso no le decía todo lo que había estado pensando últimamente. ¿De qué le servía al peli-plata tener un hijo o hija si no era con Kagome? Con **su** esposa.

Más culpable no se podía sentir, o eso pensaba él. Observó como la azabache se levantaba de la cama y limpiaba aquellas lágrimas fugitivas, Kagome observo a través de la ventana y vio a Inuyasha le brindo una sonrisa y estaba a punto de bajar por aquel balcón

_Espera_ estuvo a punto de decirle el peli-plateado pero se quedo callado, observo como **su** esposa bajaba y se encontraba con su medio hermano para que ambos se fueran con **su **hija adoptiva y se fueran de la casa Tashio-Higurashi. Casa que ahora solo pertenecía a **él **a Sesshomaru Tashio

.

.

"_Solo el silencio sabe todo lo que calle" _

_._

_._

En **silencio **entro en el cuarto que antes era de Kagome, se agacho y se dio cuenta de que foto era la que _ella _había arrugado y casi roto. Era la foto de _ellos _la foto del día de la _boda _el día de aquella actuación, el día que empezó su _desdicha. _¿Sentirse más culpable? Claro que se podía. Él no había querido arruinarle la vida a ella y menos hacerla infeliz, pero él no conocía la _felicidad._ Se había burlado de ella innumerables veces, la había **humillado.** ¿Y quién iba a decir que ella lo terminaría humillando a **él**?

El peli-plata siguió examinando el cuarto de ella, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro; Nadie entraría de nuevo en ese cuarto a menos de que fuera ella… A menos de que fuera **ella. **Se encamino al cuarto de aquella **pequeña. **También sintiéndose más culpable, esa niña no tenía la culpa de nada, de nada. Las paredes pintadas de blanco por la propia Kagome, unos cuantos dibujos hechos por la niña. La cama tendida, la foto de **ellos** tres, a un lado de la cama. El regalo que él le había dado a su _hija _en un pequeño mueble con una nota _"Solo nos llevamos lo nuestro, nada de lo que tú nos diste" K. _Apretó la pequeña cadena en su mano. Era una pequeña luna menguante. La guardo en un cajón junto con la foto. Igualmente cerró la puerta. Se aseguraría de que nadie entrará en ese cuarto, a menos de que fuera **su **hija.

Bajo las escaleras, recordando y lamentándose cuantas veces no las recorrió cuando peleaba con Kagome, con **su **esposa. Salió al jardín, jardín que Kagome había cuidado con toda su vida antes de Rin. Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¡¿Por qué todo le recordaba a **ella**?! ¡¿Acaso tendría que comprar una nueva casa?! Resignado fue al estudio, quito la foto del día de la boda. ¡No quería nada que le recordara a Kagome! ¡Nada que le recordara que la había perdido!

_La perdiste por Orgulloso. _Le reclamo la voz de su conciencia, aquello era cierto y él lo sabía muy bien, demasiado bien, pero no sentía tristeza, solo enojo, frustración, a él nunca le habían enseñado a sentir tristeza, misericordia, amor, etc. Todos esos sentimientos su madre Irasue le había dicho que eran _innecesarios _pero se dio cuenta **muy **tarde de su error, pero ¿Acaso no lucharía por recuperar a su esposa? Pero ¿Cómo recuperarla? ¿Cómo? El principal problema era el hijo que Kagura estaba esperando, pero **ella **le había **pedido **que se hiciera cargo de aquel bebé, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Su traición? ¿O qué el amor de Kagome se había evaporado? No, no se había evaporado.

_Yo destruí aquel amor_ Pensó con verdadera molestia, pero de algo estaba seguro; Recuperaría a Kagome, costará lo que costará.

.

.

.

-¿En qué piensas Kagome? –La voz de Inuyasha hizo que la aludida regresara en la realidad

-En Bankotsu –Mintió –Me preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría? –El peli-plata la miro no muy convencido.

-¿Por qué no lo vas a ver? Yo me llevo a Rin a la casa y luego paso por ti

"_Eres demasiado listo, cuñado" _Pensó La azabache –Claro, ¿Por qué no? –Asintió. Ambos pasaron por el hospital –Ya que la casa de Inuyasha estaba cerca de ahí – Y la única que se bajo del carro fue Kagome –Yo regresaré sola, ¿Sí? No está muy lejos tu casa…

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro… No te preocupes, Inuyasha –Le dedico una sonrisa a su cuñado y entro en el hospital, camino los pasillos, que se sabía de memoria, ya los había transitado más de una vez.

Los conocía perfectamente, también aquel olor a alcohol que cada hospital poseía; se encamino hasta el dormitorio que le tocaba a Bankotsu, entro sin tocar, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, esperando que ya estuviera mejor, que hubiera despertado. Sí despertaba podía tener un alivio, así él podría declarar que la persona que causo el accidente no fue Sesshomaru. _¡Deja de pensar en él! _Se reprocho ella misma, entro y se llevo una sorpresa

-Veo que el cielo escucho mi suplicas –Saludo Bankotsu con una sonrisa –Pensé que estas inconsciente

-Lo siento, no había venido, te deje solo –Se sentó cerca de la cama de él, mirándolo -¿Estas mejor?

-Claro, no paso nada –Se sentó con normalidad en la cama –Dime, ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-Kagura –Aquel nombre no le gustaba a Kagome, más bien, podía jurar que era el nombre que más detestaba –Gracias… Sin tú ayuda no estaría viva

-Oh eso ya no importa Kag –Agarro la mano de su aludida, haciendo que ella viera sus ojos -¿Vendrás a visitarme? No me quieren dar de alta

Kagome rió –Claro que sí, te lo prometo –Vio el reloj que tenía en su otra mano; Tendría que volver pronto para poder estar con Rin un poco de tiempo –Bankotsu me tengo que ir, prometo venir pronto ¿Sí?

-Claro, cuídate, saludos a la pequeña Rin –Le brindo una sonrisa –Por cierto… -Capto la atención de la azabache que estaba en la entrada de la puerta –Gracias a ti por ayudarme a subir aquel barranco, te debo una

Kagome le dedico una sonrisa –Nos vemos luego –Sin más salió de aquel cuarto.

Bajo los pasillos por la escalera, quería tomarse el mayor tiempo para pensar, se suponía que debería estar feliz pero no, no estaba feliz, se sentía mal, demasiado Pero ¿De qué? ¿De haber dejado a Sesshomaru? Llego al último piso, salió por la puerta principal, camino toda la orilla de la carretera.

**Traicionada. **Sí, así se sentía Kagome. Sesshomaru la había traicionado ¡Traicionado! Y con la persona que menos quería en este mundo con Kagura. Aquella que desde siempre la trato mal, en cada momento le declaraba su odio, pero ¿Por qué? Ella nunca se lo dijo, nunca.

Siempre en cada ocasión que podía, en cada reunión, ella siempre aprovechaba para arruinarle los días o recordarle que ella era la 'amante' de su esposo.

¿Detestarla? No, por supuesto que no, aquel sentimiento era mayor que eso, no era odio, no llegaba a eso ¿O tal vez sí? Siguió caminando no prestando atención a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, no notó cuando el cielo se oscureció. No noto nada eso, su mente estaba en otro lado, con otra persona.

Levanto la mirada cuando sintió unas gotas golpear su cabello: Estaba lloviendo. Cualquier persona hubiera empezado a correr o a caminar más rápido, pero no ella. Diviso a lo lejos un parque, se paro debajo de un árbol, la lluvia había empezado a caer muy fuerte, parecía como si el cielo se fuera a caer, vio como todos los demás abandonaban el parque, pero ella permaneció ahí.

Vio como una camioneta negra se estacionaba al lado del árbol donde ella estaba, y por primera vez tuvo **miedo, **miedo de algo que desconocía, su mente le decía _corre _pero sus piernas no reaccionaban por el miedo. Aquella era una situación similar… muy similar…

_-Papá… ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto una pequeña de cabello negro-azulado al hombre que la cargaba entre brazos. Él volteo y en su mirada había miedo. Deposito a su hija debajo de un árbol_

_-No tengas miedo pequeña, ellos no te harán nada –El hombre de cabello negro-azulado sonaba nervioso cosa que capto la atención de la pequeña_

_-¿'Ellos'?-La pequeña no entendía, su padre nunca actuaba así, nunca. Su padre se separo de ella sin contestar, dirigiéndose a aquel joven pero él desvió su caminata y se acerco a la pequeña cargándola. La niña, apenas de unos cinco años empezó a llorar al sentir las manos de un desconocido_

_-Higurashi… ¿Ella es tu hija? –El joven de cabello entre negro y rojo se mostraba divertido ante la expresión de miedo del mayor –Una de las dos gemelas… ¿Cierto? –Saco de entre su pantalón un 'exacto' y apunto el cuello de la pequeña -¿Y si hacemos un trato?_

_-¿Qué clase del trato? –El señor Higurashi tenía que tratar de ganar tiempo… No quería que mataran a una de sus hijas –Por favor, cuéntame, pero suelta a Kagome… -¡Error! Se arrepintió de haber dicho el nombre de la menor_

_-¿Kagome? Qué lindo nombre… -El joven hablo con sarcasmo posando sus labios en la mejilla de la menor que empezó a llorar –Te tienes que tener en la investigación hacia mi jede ¿Te queda claro? –Entre ambos hubo un breve silencio, hasta que el joven prosiguió –Oh déjame decirte que tú bebé, pagará las consecuencias… -Soltó a Kagome haciendo que ella se golpeara con el piso._

_El señor Higurashi ayudo a su hija menor a levantarse y la cargó_

_-No prometo nada –Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su carro para irse de aquel lugar…_

El hombre que bajo de aquel carro era igual que el joven de aquel entonces, su cabello igual negro con rojo, su piel blanca su rostro inexpresivo, propio de alguien como **él **se acercó a ella con un sobre en mano, dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Veo que nos volvemos a ver _Gaviota* _-Saludo con voz burlona –La menor de las Higurashi

-¿Quién eres t-tú?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Qué gran desilusión… -Se acerco a ella, acorralándola entre el árbol y él –Me llamo Takemaru de Setsuna y tú… le entregaras esto a tu familia ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome asintió.

-¿Puedo… abrirlo? –La curiosidad era mayor, Takemaru rió

-Claro, pero sí le dices a alguien sobre mí o cómo te lo entregue –Puso un exacto en el cuello de la azabache –No correrás con mucha suerte –Hizo un leve corte y luego se marcho de nuevo en la camioneta.

Kagome abrió el sobre y enseguida se llevo una mano a sus labios para evitar gritar. Aquella fotos era las peores que haya visto, era **su** padre, ¡Su padre! Como lo habían dejado después de matarlo.

"_Cuídense Familia Higurashi"_

Decía la nota que dejaron. La lluvia empezaba a soltarse más, ¿Acaso no iba a poder ver a Rin? Empezó a caminar, no le importo mojarse, solamente no quería seguir ahí, ¿Y si **ellos **volvían? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

.

.

"_Tal vez… Era el __**destino **__el que quería que ellos estuvieran juntos"_

_._

_._

Él conocía muy bien aquella figura que estaba en la carretera, demasiado bien, se estaciono al lado de ella, la observo, su mirada mostraba miedo ¿Qué había pasado? Se bajo del carro para quedar frente a ella. La azabache se sorprendió de verlo, precisamente a él.

Sesshomaru se quito el saco que traía y se lo puso a Kagome, haciendo que ella quedara impresionada, luego hizo que ella se subiera a aquel carro, después él hizo lo mismo y empezó a manejar. El silencio reinaba aquel lugar, los ojos zafiros estaban perdidos e invadidos por el miedo. El peli –plata miro el cuello de su esposa, sangraba.

-¿Qué te paso? –De nuevo ella se sobresalta, volviendo así a la realidad –Te hice una pregunta ¡Responde! –Demando

-¿Sesshomaru? –Silencio, de nuevo aquel silencio –No tiene lo importancia lo que me paso –Desvió su mirada a la ventana -¿A dónde me llevas?

-A la casa de Inuyasha –Finalizo –Aunque, era de suponerse que no podría cuidarte

-¡No fue culpa de él! Además, no me paso nada grave…

El carro freno.

-Estás en medio de una gran lluvia –La miro enojado –Tú cuello está sangrando, tus ojos se veían perdidos, claro no te paso nada –Volvió a conducir, dejando callada a la azabache que puso su mano en su cuello, era cierto, ella sangraba –Te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Qué te paso?

-Ellos vinieron –Ahora si estaba hablando, El peli-plata la miro de reojo ¿'ellos'? –Los asesinos de mi padre –Sin querer contesto la pregunta silenciosa de su esposa- Me dieron un sobre y una advertencia de que nos cuidemos… -Término de explicar

-Y 'ellos' te hicieron aquel corte

-Sí… -con eso finalizo aquella plática, ambos se dirigían a la casa de Inuyasha, llegaron y ambos se miraron mutuamente -¿Me quieres decir algo?

-Cuídate –Finalizo el peli-plata, Kagome asintió saliendo de ahí, tuvo intención de darle su saco a Sesshomaru pero él ya había puesto en marcha el motor. Suspiro y entro en la casa, donde la mayoría de la familia estaba

-¡Kagome! –Gritaron todos -¿Estás bien? –Fue Inuyasha quien pregunto

-Solo mojada… -Explico -¿Qué hacen todos aquí? En especial ustedes dos –Miro de manera acusatoria a su madre y a Naraku

-Estaban preocupados –Explico Izayoi -¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar? Te vas a enfermar… -La azabache asintió y subió las escaleras guiada de su suegra quien le dijo donde estaba su cuarto ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Su hija estaba acostada en su cama, se veía adorable.

-Izayoi… ¿Tú crees que mi hija oculta algo? –Pregunto Naomi preocupada, Kagome se veía distinta, muy distinta

-No lo sé, Naomi, hay que esperar…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado en el cuello? –Hablo Inuyasha captando la atención de todos –Tenía una cortada… no muy larga, pero considerable

-¿Cortada? –Naraku quedo desconcertado –Takemaru… -Pronunció con preocupación, aquel hombre era peligroso, muy peligroso… Y en más de una ocasión había dicho que él era el que quería matar a Kagome. Él y nada más él –Fue Takemaru…

-¿Lo conoces? –La voz de Kagome sobre salto a la mayoría, ella se dirigió a su padrastro -¿Lo conoces Naraku?

El aludido asintió –Él te hizo esa cortada ¿Verdad?

-Eso no tiene importancia –Declaro poniendo el sobre en la mesa –Ese sobre me lo dieron, y quieren que lo vea… La familia Higurashi… -Todos se impactaron ¿Un sobre? –Tú no lo veas Kikyo –Hablo Kagome a su gemela –Te va a hacer daño –Finalizo saliendo de ahí, no quería más preguntas ni nada por el estilo, quería estar sola, pensar.

Salió afuera a apreciar la lluvia.

-¿Así que te buscaron a ti? –La voz de Inu la sobre salto. Ella asintió –Veo que has dejado a mi hijo…

-Él me obligo –Lo interrumpió –Próximamente va a ser papá, y yo salía sobrando ahí

-¿Va a ser papá?

-Del hijo o hija que espera Kagura –Finalizo, dejando muy sorprendido al peli- plata –Por cierto, gracias por sus consejos, si sirvieron pero, todo se fue de mis manos

-No hay de que Kagome, aunque veo que mi hijo y mi esposa me ganaron el papel de consejero

-Kagome rió –No, para nada, pero ¿No está emocionado de ser abuelo?

-No sé de que hablas Kagome –Inu no Tashio se hizo el desentendido –Yo ya tengo una nieta y es Rin

-Pero de Sangre… ¿No está emocionado del bebé que va a tener mi hermana?

-Claro que sí, voy a hacer abuelo, por segunda vez, porque Rin es como si fuera mi nieta de Sangre.

-Me alegro –Sonrió.

Estuvieron platicando hasta que escucharon gritos y entraron en la sala, todos miraban las fotos, habían quedado demasiado sorprendidos. Kikyo estaba en su habitación, Inuyasha la había llevado.

-Se avecina lo peor –Declaro Naraku a los demás –Esto… es solo el principio.

* * *

**Kagome significa Gaviota ****¿Quién atino que Inu No Tashio era el consejero? ¿Alguien? Si me mienten... Los haré pasar por el detector de mentiras ._. **_Nota mental: Dejar de ver 'esos' programas..._

**El capítulo se me hizo aburrido xD, pero ahí está $: Espero que les haya gustado más que a mí xD**

**& Mis 'amados' Compañeros **(Noten el sarcasmo) **Me dijeron: "Tu siempre te la pasas escribiendo, ¿Por qué no lo pasas a tu computadora, lo imprimes, se lo muestras a la maestra de español para que ella te de su opinión? Oh Lo sé, me aman xD & Quieren que cumpla mi sueño de escribir un libr****o :') **(Oh, quieren que deje de escribir para que les preste atención xD) **Alguna de las dos ;B**

**Nos vemos... (? cuando me acostumbre a la computadora de escritorio ¬¬' **

**¿Reviews?**

_Un abrazo desde Veracruz*-* & Recuerden: Si la vida te da limones... ¡Véndelos a 10 pesos la bolsa!;)!_

_Pd: Yo pensé que llegaríamos a los 100 reviews en el capítulo anterior :c Ohh, bueno, ¿Se podrá?;o! Adiós xD_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero Historia y narración son completamente mías y de nadie más xD_

**Forced Love?**

_Capítulo 11_

**Un mes.**

Sí, un mes había pasado desde que Kagome había dejado la casa que compartía con Sesshomaru. Un mes que verdaderamente el peli-plata se la estaba pasando mal, tanto que prefería no dormir, ocupaba su mente en otra cosa, ¿Quién iba a decir que ella le hacía falta? ¡Le hacía falta como nunca! Tanto ella como la pequeña Rin.

Estaba…prácticamente vacío. La soledad era su única compañía, la única, ¿Y desde cuando le molestaba? Desde hace un mes. ¿Admitiría que la extrañaba? Obviamente no. Nunca le dijo a nadie que en realidad extrañaba a su cónyuge y nunca lo diría. Pero la duda lo atormentaba ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que le dijo Izayoi fue que ella, Naomi, Rin y Naraku se habían ido a un 'lugar seguro' lejos de los demás.

La llamo la primera semana, veces innumerables, pero nunca contesto, ¿Por qué? ¿No quería hablar con él? ¿No quería que nadie supiera donde estaba? Dudas, dudas y más dudas… ¿'Ellos' Los habrían encontrado? Ojala que no.

Sesshomaru despejo todo eso de su mente, después de todo no tendría respuestas. Escucho como la puerta se abría, pero pensó que era Kagura, y no deseaba verla, todo el mes ella se la paso con él en la oficina, pero nunca le prestó atención, su mente divagaba lejos.

Lo menos que pensó fue que él entrara a su oficina

-Sesshomaru ¿Ya no saludas? –El peli-plata supo inmediatamente de quien era aquella voz, levanto la vista.

-¿Qué quieres Bankotsu? –El mal humor –Tan característico de él –Se había empeorado después de que Kagome se había ido ¡No había poder humano capaz de quitarle ese estado de ánimo! Observo a Bankotsu, estaba completamente recuperado ¿Desde cuándo lo habían dado de alta?

-¿Dónde está Kagome? –Pregunto sin ningún rodeo, sentándose enfrente del peli-plata, -Desde hace un mes que no la veo, ¿Acaso no la dejas salir? –Se burlo –La llame hace una semana, me contesto un poco nerviosa y me dijo "Te llamo después, no es el mejor momento" Y finalmente colgó. Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está Kagome?

"_Si lo supiera no estaría aquí" _Estuvo a punto de decir pero se quedo callado –No lo sé –volvió a aquella documentos que no eran nada importantes pero finalmente era una distracción

-¿Seguro? Acaso… ¿Le paso algo? –Aquel tono de voz del peli-negro mostraba que obviamente estaba preocupado

-No –Mintió, -Si eso es todo lárgate –No era una petición, era una orden, Bankotsu se paro del asiento y miro fijamente a Sesshomaru

-¿No se habrá ido porque descubrió que Kagura estaba embarazada? Bueno, no importa, la encontraré –Salió de la oficina dejando un poco intrigado al peli-plata, ¿Por qué a Bankotsu si le contestaba y a él no? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba? … ¿Regresaría?

Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados cuando él recibió un mensaje, espero que fuera de Kagome, pero se llevo una gran desilusión; Era de Kagura.

"_Acuérdate que hoy… "No_ termino de leer el mensaje, sabía muy bien a qué se refería, vio la hora eran las tres de la tarde, dejo los papeles por la paz, bajo hasta el estacionamiento, una vez en su carro manejo hasta que llego al hospital; estaba prácticamente _forzado _a acompañar a Kagura a sus citas con la doctora. Camino hasta la sala de espera, había llegado una hora antes, siempre lo hacía y con la intención de relajarse un poco, el hospital era un poco… tranquilo, 'últimamente'

Pero el destino le jugaba mal al peli-plata, caminando hacia la sala de espera se encontró con Kagome completamente alterada, con sus manos cubriendo su cara, y no estaba con Rin, estaba completamente sola. Estaba llorando, después de un mes, la volvía a ver, en esa condición.

Sesshomaru camino hacia ella, se puso enfrente de ella. Kagome sintió aquella colonia tan conocida, levanto la vista, se quedo sorprendida, ¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru ahí? Se paro inmediatamente, quedando enfrente de él.

¿Q-Qué haces A-Aquí? –Tartamudeo un poco, sus lágrimas no la dejaban hablar bien, espero que él le dijera algo, pero lo único que sintió fue unos brazos que la rodeaban, dándole un mudo consuelo –Sessho… -No termino de hablar, le correspondió aquel abrazo, estaba mal, muy mal. Pero aquel momento fue interrumpido

-Familiares de Sota Higurashi… -Menciono la enfermera, Kagome se separo de Sesshomaru bruscamente y camino hacia una habitación, donde estaba su hermano, antes de entrar se topo con Naraku negándole la entrada

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupada -¡Déjame pasar Naraku! –Demando verdaderamente impaciente, pero el aludido no le hizo caso –Por favor… ¡Es mi hermano!

-No te lo recomiendo, Kagome –Él se quito de su camino, dejando a la azabache pasar, pero él entro detrás de ella para ayudarla a afrontar lo que vería.

Ella quedo impresionada de ver el estado de su hermano, lo habían golpeado ¿Por qué? Por ser un Higurashi. Kagome se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar y dejar salir un verdadero y desgarrador Sollozo, su hermano, ¡Él pequeñito! Estaba en ese estado, tratando de luchar para seguir con vida.

Se acerco al rostro de su hermano, tenía bastantes moretones y algunas cortadas, acaricio su cabello negro, algunas lágrimas de Kagome cayeron en el rostro de Sota. Naraku se quedo viendo a sus hijastros, de lejos se notaba el dolor que rodeaba a la azabache.

-Fueron ellos ¿verdad? –Pregunto Kagome a Naraku,

-Sí –Contesto sin ninguna delicadeza, después de todo le tendría que decir la verdad. Espero alguna reacción por parte de Kagome pero nunca llegó, simplemente ella siguió observando a su hermano y a los aparatos a los que estaba conectado –Descuida, una vez salga de aquí lo cuidaremos y nada malo le pasara esto…

-Esto es una amenaza de que cumplirán su cometido –Las manos de Kagome formaron un puño, señal de que estaba enojada y sobre todo dolida, odiaba no poder hacer nada, simplemente nada. Lo único que podía hacer era proteger a alguien más, a Rin.

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, hasta la sala de espera, Sesshomaru seguía ahí, miraba por la ventana impaciente. La azabache no estaba segura de hacer eso, no quería separarse de Rin, pero tampoco quería ponerla en peligro. Se aproximo al peli-plata, toco el hombro de este y él volteo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor –Anunció, su voz ya no se oía entre cortada por las lágrimas que retenía, se oía segura

-Habla

-¿Te podrías quedar con Rin? –Aquella pregunta desconcertó mucho a Sesshomaru, y la cuestiono mudamente –Solo será por un tiempo, -Aclaro –No quiero que nada malo le pase

-¿Cómo a tu hermano? –Cuestiono. La azabache bajo la cara y asintió –Lo golpearon… -¿Cómo él sabía todo eso? Kagome lo miro extrañada –Te seguí –Contesto a la pregunta muda de su esposa. -¿Cuándo paso por Rin?

Kagome levanto la cara sorprendida de lo que había dicho –Gracias Sesshomaru… Mi mamá no tarda en traerla, ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás aquí?

El peli-plata miro el reloj, ya se había perdido la cita con la doctora ¡Y Kagura no aparecía!

-Es indefinido –Contesto sentándose en una de las sillas

Kagome simulo algo parecido a una sonrisa que era dirigida al peli-plata

-¡Oh Gracias Sesshomaru! Te juro que algún día te devolveré el favor…

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? –La interrumpió el ambarino tomando la mano de ella para que se sentará junto a él. Sesshomaru la miro, y Kagome lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada

-No lo sé… -Contesto finalmente -¿Ayudándote a cuidar a cuidar a tu hijo con Kagura? –_"¡Ni loco dejaré que hagas eso!" _Pensó el peli-plata –Oh, desapareciéndome de tu vida para que puedas ser feliz con Kagura –"_Ni lo pienses" _

-Yo tengo una idea mejor –Kagome le miro y pudo ver que él había dibujado una media sonrisa en sus labios _"Eso no significa nada bueno" _

-¿A-Así? –Él se fue acercando lentamente a ella -¿Y C-Cuál Es…T-tú otra…idea? –Prácticamente tartamudeo al sentir el aliento de Sesshomaru cerca del de ella

-¿Por qué tartamudeas, Kagome? –Se burlo de la actitud de ella al ver que él se acercaba –No te voy a hacer nada, que tú no quieras –Finalizo capturando los labios de la azabache en un beso un tanto desesperado, aquella sensación el peli-plata la extrañaba. Extrañaba sentir los labios cálidos de Kagome, aunque ella siguiera sin corresponder, a él le gustaba esa sensación. ¿Quién iba a decir que se daría cuenta demasiado tarde?

Se separaron al escuchar a los enfermeros y doctores correr hacia la ambulancia. Pasaron por donde se encontraba la pareja, y vieron que en aquella camilla estaba Kagura. Sí, Estaba Kagura.

-¿Kagura? –Pregunto Kagome al ver la cara de la recién accidentada -¿Qué le paso? –Pregunto a uno de los que la traían. Él se paro, y miro a la azabache fijamente

-¿La conoce? –Ella asintió –La atropello un carro, y tiene el riesgo de perder a su bebé –Aclaro, y volvió a su tarea de ayudar.

-Una verdadera desgracia ¿Verdad Kagome? –Bankotsu se hizo presente en la sala de espera –Yo la traje, ¿Sabes? Ellos dicen que perderá a su bebé.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a donde era transportada Kagura; después de todo tenía que saber lo que le pasaría tanto como a ella como al bebé que estaba en su vientre "_¿Sabes? Ellos dicen que perderá a su bebé" _Una verdadera desgracia. Un pequeño perdería la vida.

Kagome estaba por formular una pregunta, pero al ver a Takemaru por el cuarto de su hermano entro en desesperación ¿Se atrevería a matarlo? Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Sota, ¡No dejaría que lo matará! Bankotsu la siguió, se quedo en la puerta observándola. La azabache busco en todo el cuarto, no encontró a nadie, busco debajo de la cama, atrás de las cortinas, pero ¡Nada! Entonces, ¿Qué era aquella aparición?

Se dio por vencida, no había nadie, pero de todos modos tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Naraku le había dicho que ellos no se detendrían por nada. Se sentó en un sillón al lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué le paso a Sota? –Bankotsu hizo que ella se sobresaltara –Kagome… ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella desvió la mirada de él, no podía hablar. No debía –Nada importante –Se paro y salió hacia la sala de espera. Tenía que esperar a Rin y a Naraku para que se quedara a cuidar a su hermano.

-Hace una semana te llame, pero sonabas preocupada

-Es que Rin se iba a caer al lado –Aclaro

-¿Lago?

-No tiene importancia… -se quedo callada en lo que espero que Rin llegara, ¿Dónde estaría? No quería hablar de más con Bankotsu no podía decir demasiado, aunque sabía que él no la traicionaría. –Bankotsu… ¿Cómo encontraste a Kagura? –Cambio el tema, pero el aludido solo desvió la mirada

-Eso no tiene importancia –La imito, ella rió, cuando apareció Rin que corrió hacia su madre –Hola Pequeña –Saludo el peli-negro. Rin desvió su carrera y abrazo a Bankotsu, había convivido con él y le caía muy bien, o eso había dicho.

-¡Hola Bankotsu! –Lo saludo y al momento que se separo de él, le planto un beso en la mejilla a su madre –Mami, Dice mi abuela Naomi que yo tendré que irme lejos a estudiar ¿Es cierto? –Su cara se mostraba triste, Kagome lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hija, no se quería separar de ella, pero tampoco quería que ella corriera peligro.

-Claro que no pequeña

-¿Enserio? ¿Me quedare contigo? –Rin dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando una respuesta positiva, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, Kagome se paro del asiento,

-No… -Dirigió su vista a otro lado –Te quedaras con Sesshomaru –Dijo al fin, pero la única sorprendida no fue Rin, también Bankotsu y Naomi que acababa de llegar donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Kagome? –Pregunto Naomi, ¿Acaso su hija abandonaría a Rin? Esa no parecía Kagome, pero Naomi no recibió ninguna respuesta, La azabache solamente asintió y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado. Ninguno de los tres la siguió ¿Para qué? Confiaban en que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto o eso esperaban ellos.

La más impresionada fue Rin su madre le había dicho que la quería, ¿Por qué ahora la dejaría con Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso no la quería? ¿Se quería deshacer de ella? Dudas que atormentaban a la pequeña, pero tendría que confiar en su madre adoptiva ¿No? Estaba segura de que no haría nada que no fuera por la seguridad de ella. Finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar que volviera Kagome.

Naomi también estaba impresionada, su hija le había dicho que no quería pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru para nada, pero ahora… Ya ni sabía que pensar, la protección de la pequeña Rin era importante, pero ¿Tanto como para eso? También se sentó al lado de su nieta, quería escuchar una explicación de los labios de su hija.

Bankotsu Suzuki, ¿Podía estar más impresionado? Imposible. Él creía conocer a Kagome, pero nunca imagino que fuera tan buena como para ser capaz de separarse de su hija solo para ¿Protegerla? ¿Pero de quién? ¿Qué pasaba con esa familia? ¿Qué ocultaban? Dudas, dudas y más dudas, pero ¿Tendría respuestas?

* * *

_¿Dónde demonios te metiste Sesshomaru? _Se preguntaban Kagome al divagar por los pasillos del hospital. Pero simplemente no lo encontraba ¿Dónde se había metido? Paso por una infinidad de cuartos, vio varias personas que habían estado en un accidente, pero ni rastro del peli-plata.

Rendida espero cerca de un dispensador de alimentos, ¡Tenía hambre! No había comido nada desde la noche anterior, estaba por comprar algo cuando escucho a personas corriendo _¡Los doctores! _Pensó inmediatamente y los siguió, esperando que no se dirigieran al cuarto de su hermano, pero no, ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de junto. Kagome se asomo para ver de quien era:

De Kagura.

Hay estaba en aquella habitación, llorando, verdaderamente alterada. Vio como los doctores intentaban sedarla, pero ella no se dejaba

-¡Déjenme sola! –Pidió a gritos, pero sus suplicas no eran escuchadas

-No podemos hacer eso… ¡En su estado no es bueno! –La regaño una enfermera -¿Acaso hay alguien aquí que la conozca?

-Solo quiero estar sola.

-Si no hay ningún familiar… -Volvió a hablar la enfermera pero fue interrumpida

-Yo me quedaré con ella –Kagome entro en la habitación de la azabache –Soy una 'amiga' de Kagura -¡Qué gran mentira había dicho! Pero una vez la enfermera saliera de ahí dejaría a la azabache sola, bueno, solo había entrado a ayudarla para tener paz.

-Es cierto –Apoyo la aludida –Por favor, déjame sola con mi _amiga _–Remarco aquella palabra de un modo hipócrita. La enfermera simplemente salió dejándolas a ambas solas -¿A qué viniste? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¿De qué perdí a mi bebé? –La azabache estaba a la defensiva -¡Contéstame Kagome! ¿Estás feliz de mi desgracia?

-Dije que eras mi amiga porque quería que tuvieras paz –Aclaro –No estoy feliz de tu desgracia Kagura. Yo si quería que tuvieras a tu bebé –Dijo finalmente y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Kagura la detuvo

-¿Enserio? –Se burlo -¿Y porqué querías que yo tuviera mi bebé? ¡A mí no me engañas Kagome Tashio! –Grito

Kagome se detuvo, su mano estaba por tomar la manija pero no lo hizo, se volteo para encarar A Kagura -¡Yo no estoy mintiendo Kagura Yoshida! –Ella también grito -¡Yo quería que tuvieras a tu bebé! Aunque fuera de Sesshomaru, yo quería que ustedes tres… fueran felices

-¿Y por qué desearías eso? ¡No seas hipócrita!

-¡No lo soy! –Se defendió –Yo quería que fueran felices los tres, porque yo amo a Sesshomaru ¡Y lo único que quería es que fuera feliz! –La azabache se sonrojo violentamente ¿Qué cosa acababa de decir? Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo –Lamento mucho lo de tú bebé, pero yo solo quería que fueras feliz

-No me mientas, tú me odias, Kagome –Kagura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, esperando una respuesta de la aludida.

-Yo no te odio Kagura, -Explico verdaderamente cansada de siempre repetírselo a todos los que le preguntaban –Pero, ¿Por qué tú me odias a mí?

-Por haberte casado con Sesshomaru –De nuevo le dirigió su mirada a la azabache, una mirada cargada de odio, -Yo me iba a casar con él, pero apareciste tú y tu maldita familia… ¿Por qué tanto como Sesshomaru y tú no se negaron al compromiso? ¿Por qué se casaron? ¿Por qué Kagome? ¡¿Por qué?!

La aludida lo único que hizo fue volver a bajar la mirada –Y-Yo… Yo... No sabía que tú y Sesshomaru se iban a casar –Se defendió –Yo 'conocí' a Sesshomaru tres semanas antes de la boda… Pero nunca platicamos sobre nuestra… vida… Lo… siento Kagura

-Eso ya no sirve de Nada, Kagome –Finalmente contesto más calmada Kagura y se recostó sobre la cama -¿Te quieres ir?

Kagome solamente dio media vuelta y le dirigió una última mirada a Kagura –Siento lo de tú bebé, ¿Te puedo ayudar en que pague por su delito la persona que lo hizo?

-No, no puedes hacer nada. –Eso desanimo a Kagome, que solamente cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Hola:3 ¿Me extrañaron? **_+-¿Cómo te van a extrañar si has estado actualizando seguido? ¡No seas ridícula! _**-Tu cállate Coño ¬¬' Además, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es MI espacio** _-Jajaja xD Te lo voy a quitar;) igual que tú familia *w* _**-Maldita xD Lárgate o no respondo por tu salud :D **_-¿De qué hablas? _*Aparece Bren con una hacha en mano y aura terrorífica* _-¿No ves la hora Martínez? Ya es tarde... ¡Bye!_ *Sale corriendo* **-Y así, queridas lectoras es como se saca la basura :D Jajaja xD Es MI ESPACIO. Ah, si, ¿En qué estaba? **

**Ah, ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Sí, no? ¿Está feo, lindo? ¡Llegamos a más de 100 Reviews! Yo si festeje e.e Hice relajo con mis amigos Jajaja xD**

**¡Gracias a itzel Torres! **¡Denle las gracias! :B Gracias a ella actualice & Anímate a escribir Itzel;) Si te gusta hazlo :D Siempre habrá alguien a que le guste lo que escribes:3 Mírame a mí xD

¡Gracias por el abrazo desde Colombia!¡Un beso, abrazo, & confeti esparcido por todo el cabello desde Veracruz! xD

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Hey tuuuuuu! ¡Sonrieeeee! (**Si ya estás sonriendo... **Sonríe mas xD) Oh, iré por mi hacha;) **

**Byeeee;***


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero historia y Narración son completamente mías y de nadie más xD_

**Forced Love?**

_Capítulo 12_

Lo único que esperaba es que sus oídos le fueran fieles a lo que acababa de escuchar. Una alegría lo invadió al oír esas palabras de la boca de Kagome, ojala y no fuera un sueño. El peli-plata se quedó a escuchar más, quería saber más, pero ella ya no dijo nada. Simplemente salió de aquella habitación con rumbo desconocido.

Pero ¿Por qué tanta emoción con esas simples palabras? ¿Qué acaso el gran Sesshomaru se había enamorado de esa chiquilla? –Que era como él la llamaba- Acaso… ¿Eso podía ser posible? Despejo todo eso de su mente: No era el principal problema, la vio y decidió seguirla, se puso atrás de ella, en lo que Kagome volteaba a todos lados, buscándolo a **él.**

-¿A quién buscas? –Su voz hizo que ella se sobresaltara

-¡Sesshomaru! Ya llegó Rin… Está en la sala de espera –Contesto Kagome todavía sobresaltada y un poco sonrojada, ¡No podía olvidar lo que acababa de gritarle a Kagura! Había cometido… un error.

-¿Es cierto lo que le gritaste a Kagura? –El sonrojo aumento, el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, ella con la cabeza baja y él impaciente por esa respuesta que necesitaba como si fuera el mismísimo oxigeno, pero ¿Por qué? Espero que los labios de Kagome se despegaran para que simplemente dijera una simple palabra: _'sí' _pero parecía que estuviera sellados.

-No… e-exactamente –Contesto al fin la oji-azul –Tal vez te amo, pero también te odio, Sesshomaru –Dicho esto dio media vuelta hacia la habitación de Sota. Ya que Naraku estaba en quién sabe dónde y su hermano no se podía quedar solo… No si Takemaru estaba cerca.

El peli-plata por su parte, -ahora si- No daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿Kagome lo odiaba? Pero considerando todo lo anterior. Eso tenía lógica. Se quedo observándola, viendo como acariciaba el rostro de su hermano, como lo miraba y cuidaba. Él no sabía qué hacer ¿Ir a consolar a Kagome? ¿Ir a ver a Kagura? ¿Ir a buscar a su hija adoptiva?

* * *

-Te dije que tenías que tener mucho cuidado conmigo Kagura –La aludida separo su cara de entre sus piernas y lo miro con odio con mucho odio –Soy, mucho más peligroso que Sesshomaru, ¿Qué no entendiste eso?

-¿Qué quieres Bankotsu? ¡Lárgate! Ya perdí a mi bebé por tu culpa ¿Qué más quieres?

El peli-negro se acerco rápidamente a la cama de esta y con una mano tomo la barbilla de Kagura –Recordarte, que si te atreves a traicionarme… Te eliminaré, al igual que tu bebé –Tomo asiento en una silla al lado de la cama de la azabache

-Idiota –Bufo enojada -¿Sabes que no mataste al bebé de Sesshomaru?

-No seas ridícula, ¿De quién más podría ser ese bebé si no del ambarino?

-Tuyo, estúpido –Kagura desvió la mirada lejos de Bankotsu. -¡Felicidades! Has matado a tú propio hijo

-¡¿Qué tontería estás diciendo Kagura?! –Prácticamente grito -¡Ese bebé no podría ser mío! Era de Sesshomaru…

-¡Cállate! Era tuyo… ¿Quieres que te recuerde como se hacen los bebés? –Kagura se quedo mirando fijamente a Bankotsu –Pero no te preocupes, no te estorbaré, cuando me den de alta, me largare de aquí de este país y de la vida de todos –Aclaro, de hecho lo quería hacer, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo único que esperaba es estar tomando una buena decisión; Confiaría en Kagome, solamente por esa vez

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! ¿Se te olvida que tenemos un trato? –Le recordó -¡No has pagado tu cuenta! Estamos muy cerca de separarlos. ¿Te darás por vencida?

-¿Separarlos? –Se burlo -¿A Kagome y Sesshomaru? ¡Estás loco! Sabes muy bien que ella lo ama, ¿Verdad?' –A Bankotsu no le gusto lo que la azabache acababa de decir -¡Me doy por vencida! –Declaro al fin -¿Qué me harás? ¡Un paso en falso y le suelto toda la verdad a Kagome! –Le amenazo -¿Qué harás Bankotsu?

El aludido se paró de aquella silla, verdaderamente enfurecido –Los separaré yo, de otra manera –Declaro y salió de la puerta, azotándola.

Kagura se encogió de nuevo sobre sí misma, bueno, el hecho de ser 'cruel' no quiere decir que no amaba a su bebé ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero ese pequeño indefenso acababa de pagar por los errores de su madre. La azabache se quedo ahí, esperando que llegara Kagome, tenía que hablar con ella; No le diría la verdad ¡No cavaría su propia tumba! Solamente le advertiría del enemigo que tenía tan cerca.

* * *

El peli-plata había decidido ir por Rin y luego volver hacia donde estaba Kagome para decirle que se llevaría ya a su hija, pero algo se cruzo en su camino, diviso a lo lejos a Takemaru ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí? Y más aún ¡Merodeando como fantasma!

Vio como este le dedicaba una mirada y le hacía señas para que lo siguiera. Sesshomaru lo siguió ¿Qué tenía que perder? Vio que lo dirigía por un pasillo que casi nadie transitaba.

Él conocía a Takemaru, y conocía muy bien que él **lo** **odiaba **y con toda su alma, ambos eran 'enemigos', habían competido entre ellos por ser el mejor administrador de compañías: Obviamente gano Sesshomaru, despedazando así tanto como a Takemaru como a su padre. Siempre se había sentido bien al humillar a Takemaru –Claro, hasta que todo se salió de sus manos y Takemaru lo había amenazado con matar a Kagome –Cosa que nunca le creyó, pero ahora, empezaba a creer.

-¿Qué quieres Takemaru de Setsuna? –Pronunció el peli-plata impaciente, tenía que ir rápidamente por Rin, -No tengo tiempo que perder

-Calmado Sesshomaru, solamente quería recordarte que… Sí le pasó algo a tu esposa, quedará en tu conciencia

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa… Oh si no…

-¿Oh si no qué? –Lo interrumpió -¿Quién crees que le hizo la cortada que trae en el cuello? –Se burlo –Y déjame decirte, viejo amigo, que he salido ileso de todo lo que le he causado –Aclaro y dio media vuelta, dejando al peli-plata solo, siguió a Takemaru y observo cómo salía del hospital: Tan siquiera Kagome tendría un pequeño descanso.

* * *

El silencio reinaba entre ambas azabaches, ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? La hospitalizada bajo la mirada avergonzada

-Solo te estoy pidiendo un pequeño favor –Aclaro –El único que te voy a pedir, Kagome. A-yu-da-me –Deletreo, para que la aludida se convenciera

-Pero antes dime, ¿Quién te hizo perder a tu bebé? –Eso era lo único que la oji-azul pedía a cambio ¡Y ella no le decía nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¿Estaría amenazada? _"Es lo más probable"_ Pensó con verdadera tristeza.

-¡Eso no importa! Ya sabes que no es de Sesshomaru ¿Entonces por qué te preocupo? ¡Solo ayúdame a salir del maldito país! –Espeto verdaderamente enojada y desesperada. ¡El tiempo se le acababa! Y Kagome no daba una respuesta definitiva ¿Qué no entendía –o adivinaba –que estaba amenazada? ¡Bankotsu la podía matar!

-Te ayudaré a salir del país –Finalmente acepto, -Pero tengo una condición, Kagura.

La aludida bufó –Bueno ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Kagome se encogió de hombros ¡Todo por el bien de los demás! –Si llego a necesitar tu ayuda para proteger a Rin… ¿Me ayudaras?

¿Palabras conmovedoras? Sí, eso era. Kagura no necesitaba pensarlo, simplemente asintió, Kagome le dedico una sonrisa

-Paso por ti mañana –Anunció y salió del cuarto de la peli-negra. Se dirigió rápidamente por los pasillos hasta la sala de espera, necesitaba ver a Rin, por última vez, no arriesgaría la vida de su hija. Rin no tenía la culpa de nada, ¡De nada! Al igual que Sota y los demás.

¿Su sorpresa? Ni Rin ni Sesshomaru estaban en la sala de espera ¿Se habrían ido? Se dirigió al cuarto de Sota, ¡Naraku debió haber visto algo! Pero antes de llegar al cuarto fue jalada del brazo bruscamente. Solo sintió como le inyectaban algo en el brazo y su vista se empezó a nublar…

* * *

-Inuyasha… Tengo un mal presentimiento –Kikyo tomo su collar entre sus manos –El collar que compartía con su hermana –

-¿Un mal presentimiento? –El peli-plata hizo acto de presencia en la sala donde estaba su esposa -¿Sobre quién?

-Sobre Kagome –Un silencio rodeo a la joven pareja, ambos cambiaban miradas de preocupación –Como si… Estuviera en peligro… ¿Le podrías llamar a mi mamá? Necesito saber dónde está Kagome y como está

-Tranquila Kikyo –Inuyasha la abrazo, sentándose al lado de ella –Kagome estará bien, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Ella no se dejara vencer, y ella es la que debe estar preocupada por ti y por su sobrino o sobrina

La peli-negra esbozo una sonrisa, era cierto –Lo sé Inuyasha, pero… Por favor, llama a Kagome

-De acuerdo –Asintió el peli-plata llamando a su cuñada, espero que ella contestara, pero fue mandado a buzón –Que raro –Expreso y marco a Naomi, tres veces sonó el teléfono y finalmente contesto.

_-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien? _–Pregunto preocupada -_¿Y Kikyo? ¿Y el bebé? _

-**Están bien, muy bien diría yo **–Explico el ambarino **–Pero Kikyo está preocupada por Kagome, está con ustedes ¿Verdad?**

-_Ahora que lo mencionas Inuyasha… _-Naomi se quedo callada, era cierto, ¡Kagome no aparecía, por ningún lado! –_Creo que Kikyo si tiene razón para preocuparse, Kagome no aparece por ningún lado._

Al momento de decir eso el teléfono cayó al piso. Kikyo –qué había escuchado todo –Se llevo las manos a los labios para evitar gritar ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?

Naomi salió como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a su hija en todos los pasillos ¡Eso no podría estar pasando! Naraku solamente se quedo a cuidar a Sota, ¡No podía abandonarlo!

* * *

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está mi mamá Kagome? –Pregunto Rin desde el estacionamiento, el peli-plata no le hizo caso, él también tenía un mal presentimiento, -¿Está bien? –Otra pregunta sin respuesta, caminaron hasta lo más apartado.

No había rastro de Kagome.

Hasta que fueron al carro del peli-plata, donde en la parte del vidrio había un sobre de color amarillo fuerte. Lo abrió, mientras Rin solo lo miraba con ojos muy curiosos preguntándose ¿Qué era todo eso?

"_Te dije que no podías cuidar a tu esposa" Atentamente: T. D. S._

* * *

**"Y cuando todo parece que va a mejorar, viene Brenda y lo arruina" u.u**

**¡Hi!¡Gracias a las que se han unido al grupo!(; (Link en mi perfil :B)**

**¡Gracias por el saludo desde tres valles Veracruz & el abrazo desde Colombia :')!*-* ¡Saludos desde mi cuarto(?! xD Anna: ¿Te apellidas Martínez? D: ¡Chocalas!*-*/-Virtualmente, Claro-**

**¡Me encantan sus reviews! ¿Me regalas un review?**

**¡Orale, son Gratis*-*!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero historia y narración son completamente mías._

**Forced Love?**

_Capitulo 13_

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, simplemente no lo sabía. Todavía no podía ni ver bien, solo sentía como el carro se movía a través del terreno rocoso, ¡¿A dónde demonios la llevaba?! Y para empezar… ¿Quién? Solo veía que era una persona, pero lo que le habían inyectado no la dejaba ver con mucha claridad. Trato de incorporarse –Ya que estaba acostada en el asiento–Pero no pudo, callo inmediatamente.

-No te molestes en levantarte –Se burlo su secuestrador –Nadie te salvará, Kagome.

¿Esa voz? No la reconocía… ¡Maldito sedante! No podía distinguir nada bien, absolutamente nada. Sin más se dejo vencer por el sedante. Su secuestrador formo una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora los haría pagar, a ambos, por aquello.

* * *

-**Respóndeme mamá, ¿Dónde está Kagome? **–Kikyo había tomado el celular, y llamado a su mamá el día siguiente, para ver si ya sabían dónde estaba su gemela **-¡Es qué no puede ser posible! –**Estaba enojada tanto con su madre como con su padrastro **-¡Por Dios mamá! Kagome tiene 21 años, ¿Cómo es qué se te perdió? ¿Se encogió y desapareció de tu vista? ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! **–Escucho lo que decía Naomi y se molesto un poco más –Si eso era posible -**¡Nunca debí confiarles a mi hermana! Dime que Rin no se fue con ella… **-Cuando escucho la explicación de su mamá se tranquilizo un poco –pero muy mínimo -**¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que vaya para allá. ¡Ustedes no pueden solos! **–No espero una respuesta de su madre, inmediatamente colgó, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto para poder empacar un poco de cosas para el viaje. ¡Sus padres habían perdido a su hermana gemela!

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Inuyasha apareció en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso -¿Sabes en el riesgo que te vas a poner, verdad? ¡Deja esas maletas!

-¡No puedo! -Se cruzo de brazos y se sentó sobre la cama -¡Es mi hermana, Inuyasha! Estoy preocupada… ¿Tú sabes dónde está, con quién esta y que le están haciendo? ¡No! ¿Verdad? Déjame ir…

El peli-plata se sentó al lado de su esposa –Kikyo… ¡No! Puedo dejarte ir, le hiciste una promesa a Kagome, ¿La romperás?

La peli-negra bajo la mirada rápidamente, era cierto le había _prometido _a Kagome que por nada del mundo dejaría aquel 'lugar seguro'. Soltó un bufido, era cierto, no podía faltar a su palabra –Bueno… -Finalmente recapacito –Pero si mi hermana no aparece para mañana, tú tendrás que ir por mí a buscarla ¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato Kikyo –Asintió el peli-plata con una sonrisa.

* * *

Eso era el colmo.

Sesshomaru después de haber dejado -O más bien forzado- A Rin a quedarse en casa con Kaede, volvió al hospital, donde se supone debería estar su esposa, pero ¿Qué paso? Su familia no sabía dónde estaba ¡Aquello era el colmo! ¿Acaso Kagome tenía 2 años para que desapareciera de sus vistas? Busco por todos lados, pero después de leer la nota de Takemaru, no le quedaba duda: Kagome estaba en peligro.

Se dirigió a la salida del hospital, -ya que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí –Buscaría por todos lados a su esposa, no podría dejarla en manos de **él.**

-Sesshomaru –Kagura se puso enfrente del ambarino, deteniendo su camino. Él frunció el ceño -¿Dónde está Kagome? –La azabache ya estaba dada de alta, y necesitaba encontrar a la oji-azul

-No lo sé –Contesto simplemente él y rodeo a Kagura para poder salir pero ella se cruzo en su camino –de nuevo –Kagura, quítate –Pronunció con poca paciencia Sesshomaru.

-No, ¿Acaso le paso algo a Kagome?

Las palabras pronunciadas por la azabache lo dejaron sorprendido, así que levanto una ceja y la miro, incrédulo. ¿Acaso se preocupaba por Kagome? Pero, ¿Qué razones tendría?

-Me dijo que me iba a ayudar a salir del país –Aclaro Kagura al ver que Sesshomaru no iba a responder, -Pero, acaso… ¿Le paso algo? –_"Habrá sido, ¿Bankotsu?"_ Pensó un poco preocupada –pero muy poco- por lo que a Kagome le pudiera haber paso.

"_Entonces, eso era" _Pensó un poco más tranquilo el peli-plata. ¡Claro! Kagura no se preocuparía por Kagome nada más porque sí. –No lo sé –Volvió a decir al momento que retomaba su caminata.

-Espera. Sí a Kagome la secuestraron, tengo una idea de donde podría estar –Sesshomaru se volteo y quedo enfrente de ella

-Habla –Ordeno, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

Lo único que hizo Kagura fue sacar de entre su bolsa una foto, y atrás apunto la dirección, ¿Ahí estaría Kagome?

-No sé, si ahí está –Aclaro –Pero nada pierdes con ir a ver ¿Verdad? Está un poco retirado… -No termino de hablar, el peli-plata dio media vuelta con rumbo a tomar su carro, Tenía una pista **muy** importante y no se daría por vencido, encontraría a Kagome, y la haría volver con él.

¿Por qué? Porque la **necesitaba** y muy tarde se había dado cuenta de eso, pero era cierto, la haría volver y la **protegería.**

* * *

¿Qué peor que despertar atada? No saber dónde estás.

Kagome había finalmente despertado, su vista seguía más o menos nublada, pero lo que más le extraño fue estar atada en una silla, sus manos dolían y ¿Sangraban? ¿Qué tanto había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién estaba enfrente de ella?

Trato de visualizar bien a su **secuestrador **pero lo único que pudo distinguir bien fue su cabello negro rojizo. _"¿Negro Rojizo? Es… ¿Takemaru?" _Pensó tratando de zafarse de las sogas, pero era inútil, ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer nudos? ¡¿En un campamento?!

-Veo que despertaste –Ahora si su voz se le hacía familiar.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto Kagome y le costó trabajo identificar a ciencia cierta en dónde precisamente estaba, pero de algo estaba segura: No era el primer piso de aquel lugar.

-¿No lo reconoces? –Su voz sonaba tipo de burla, la azabache trato de visualizar algo, pero no veía nada parecido -¿No recuerdas, este lugar?

-No- Contesto segura, trato de mover sus manos, pero dolían

-25 de Diciembre, recuerda –Fue lo último que dijo Takemaru al momento que subía las escaleras dejando a Kagome un poco confundida y a la vez preocupada, _¿25 de diciembre?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sus brazos dolían y no solo eso, sangraban.

Trataba de recordar, pero era inútil. Si Takemaru la conocía de pequeña, entonces… ¡El recuerdo debería de tener años! ¡Muchísimos años! Examino todo el lugar con sus ojos zafiros, buscando algo que le hiciera recordar, pero nada, ¡Absolutamente nada! Pero en sí ¿Qué quería que recordara?

Diciembre, Diciembre... ¡Nada! Su mente se negaba a recordar algo.

"_25 de Diciembre"_ pensó, _"Un día después del cumpleaños de mi padre…" _

_-¡Vamos Naomi! Todo estará bien, pero necesito que vayas con Kikyo –El señor Higurashi tomo entre sus manos la cara de su esposa y deposito un beso en su frente –Escóndete –Ordeno y después paso a cargar a Kagome y salir con ella al lado contrario de su esposa._

_Corrieron grandes tramos hasta que llegaron cerca de un pequeño río, a lo lejos estaba una gran casa, pero estaba deshabitada. Entraron. Bajaron hasta el sótano donde ambos se escondieron._

_-¿Estaremos bien? –Pregunto en voz baja Kagome, a su padre._

_-Espero que si pequeña –Contesto su padre al momento que la pegaba más a su cuerpo para protegerla._

¡Claro! Ese día que ellos los estaban siguiendo y tuvieron que esconderse en una casa parecida, a ¿Esa? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De quién era esa casa?

Ella escucho los pasos de Takemaru, que bajaba las escaleras de una manera lenta.

-¿Ya recordaste Gaviota? –Al momento de preguntar eso se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella.

Kagome lo miro molesta. Odiaba que le dijeran Gaviota, cuando era pequeña se burlaban de ella por eso, porque su nombre significaba Gaviota. Se quedo callada, preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba? Y principalmente, ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

Se arrepentía de no haberse quedado junto a Kagura en su habitación o junto a Sesshomaru, viendo como él se llevaba a Rin. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _necia_? ¡Debió de haberse cuidado más! ¿Cómo no lo sospecho? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan _ingenua_?

Takemaru la miraba, esperando una respuesta, ¿Qué acaso no le iba a responder?

-Sí, ya recordé –Finalmente contesto la oji-azul, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tenía miedo, pero no lo tenía que demostrar, aunque la duda la atormentaba ¿Qué le iba a hacer? -¿Por qué me secuestraste?

-¿Secuestrarte? –Se burlo –Yo no te secuestre –Se paró de la silla y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar –En un secuestro… el secuestrador pide recompensa, y llama a la familia para atormentarlos, yo no haré nada de eso –Aclaro –Yo solamente te eliminaré.

Kagome se quedo prácticamente en shock al escuchar eso, ¿La iba a eliminar?

-¿Eliminar? ¿Qué te he hecho? –Pregunto un poco para ganar tiempo, aunque tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Naraku le había advertido que _ellos _eran demasiado _peligrosos _y ahora estaba ella ahí, en esa situación, y lo peor: Parecía no tener escapatoria.

Pero, ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Qué apareciera un príncipe _azul _y la rescatara? ¡Eso solo pasaba en los cuentos! –Y en algunas películas-

-Tú nada, Kagome.

-¿Entonces? –Movió sus manos intentando poder desatarse. Pero lo único que causaba es hacer más fuerte el dolor.

-Tú padre y tú esposo son los que tienen que pagar, ¿Y sabes cómo me vengaré de ellos? –Se acerco hacia ella y la tomo de la barbilla. Podía ver a través de los ojos de ella el miedo y eso le hacía sentir bien

-¿C-Cómo…? –Tartamudeo un poco.

-Contigo, Gaviota. –La soltó y volvió a dar vueltas por todo el lugar –Tu padre ya está muerto, pero sé que te quería mucho. Y Sesshomaru… No estoy muy seguro de que te ame, pero de que siente algo por ti, lo hace y sufrirá mucho si algo te pasa a ti.

-Sesshomaru solamente se caso conmigo por la empresa –Aclaro Kagome -¿Cómo puedes decir que siente algo por mí? En cada oportunidad se burlaba de mí o me humillaba, no te creo nada.

Takemaru rió -¿Estás segura? –Insinuó -¿Sabes cuantas cámaras de seguridad hay en tu casa? –La oji-azul lo miro, confundida, ¿Cámaras? -¿Sabes que tú celular tiene un chip rastreador? ¿Sabes que tu chofer tiene permiso para usar armas en caso de _peligro_? ¿Sabes porque no te dejaba salir? Yo no sé tú, Kagome. Pero si Sesshomaru no siente nada por ti, ¿Por qué te cuida tanto?

Kagome se quedo callada, ¡Takemaru sabía más cosas que ella! Se sintió un poco mal, por todas las cosas que alguna vez le dijo a Sesshomaru y sobre todo ¡Que lo odiaba! Aunque… eso no era tan cierto.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

-¿Qué me harás? –esquivo la pregunta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solamente que Takemaru la dejara sola en esa parte de aquella casa.

¿Podía sentir más miedo? Imposible.

* * *

"_Algo retirado" _¡Mentiras! Era **demasiado **retirado. Sesshomaru llevaba cuatro horas manejando y no llegaba al lugar que Kagura le había indicado. Cada vez se desesperaba más.

¿Qué le podría estar haciendo Takemaru a **su **esposa? La duda lo invadió y también la rabia de no poder ayudarla, ¿Por qué no la había protegido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había matado a su **orgullo **mucho antes de que todo eso pasara? ¡Debió de haber protegido más a Kagome!

Siguió manejando cuando su celular sonó.

_-Sesshomaru, dime que sabes dónde está Kagome_-Hablo Inuyasha del otro lado de la línea telefónica

**-No **–Mintió. No iba a decir –todavía- nada.

_-¡¿Y qué esperas para buscarla?! _

**-Estoy en eso **–Y sin más colgó. No le gustaba hablar con su hermano y más que se metiera en **sus** problemas.

Aunque un poco de ayuda no vendría mal, pero ¡No! Él recataría a Kagome, solamente **él.**

* * *

**¡Hi! Bueno, no es que prefiera unos mensajes o reviews más que otros, pero gracias a - ELIANAMZ-BV. Ella me ayudo mucho a recuperar mi animo, si estás leyendo esto: Muchas Gracias.**

**¡Gracias por TODOS SUS REVIEWS! ****Esos que hacen reír y algunos hasta llorar de alegría (?) ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias & Más Gracias!**

**Posdata: ¿Alguien leyó mi One-Shot 'Hermandad'? Pues si no, lo subo el al rato - de nuevo xD- ¡Lo borre! ¿Por qué? **_¡POR IDIOTA, POR ESO LO BORRO!_ **¬¬' ¡Gracias por recordarme! Pero fuera Kari, no te quiero aquí. **_Amargada ¬¬' adiós. _**¡A pues si xD Si, por idiota lo borre :c, pero lo volveré a subir en unos 5 minutos (?) Es sobre Sessh e Inu. ¿Se animan a leer? ¡Me voy! No sin antes agradecer el saludo desde Colombia.**

**¡Un abrazo psicológico! :D & Recuerden: ¡Los reviews SON GRATIS! ¡Deja uno y te regalamos un Inu-youkai(?)! ¡FELIZ VIERNES! ***_Arroja confeti por toda la casa* _**¡Se les aprecia! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero historia y Narración son mías_

**Forced love?**

_Capitulo 14. _

_._

_._

"_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación"_

_._

_._

¿Es qué acaso había llegado **tan **tarde? ¡No, eso no podía ser!

Los ojos ámbares venía estupefactos lo que se presentaba frente a ellos, aquella casa ardía en llamas, ¡En llamas! ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Takemaru llego a eso? Entonces; Efectivamente Kagome tenía que estar ahí adentro.

Sesshomaru corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, ahí escondido tenía que haber una puerta y efectivamente hay estaba y ¿Qué paso? Para su suerte el fuego todavía no alcanzaba aquella entrada, la abrió con toda su fuerza, la madera estaba gastada, no fue difícil entrar. Pero cuando bajo las escaleras se topo en pocas palabras con el mismísimo infierno ¡Eso ardía en llamas! Busco con su vista a Kagome, todavía preocupado, ¿Acaso… el fuego…? ¡No! No era el momento de pensar eso.

Vio una silueta humana sentada en una silla, corrió hacia ella y efectivamente era Kagome.

-¿Sessho? –Fue lo único que pudo mencionar la oji-azul, antes de toser por el humo del fuego. Sesshomaru la trato de desatar, pero las cuerdas estaban realmente ajustadas, jalo con toda sus fuerzas la cuerda, pero lo único que logro fue hacer que la azabache gritará de dolor –Hay un cuchillo… cerca del sillón –Logró pronunciar Kagome y él se dirigió ahí para buscar el dichoso cuchillo.

El fuego avanzaba rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Con el mayor cuidado que pudo, logro desatar las manos de Kagome e igual sus pies, después ambos se pararon y salieron corriendo hacia la salida de atrás, pero ¿Qué paso? Estaba cerrada

-¡Demonios! –Pronunció el peli-plata enojado.

Empujo con todas sus fuerzas aquellas puertas, pero no cedían, Kagome también ayudo un poco a Sesshomaru pero no se podía abrir las puertas. El humo se intensificaba lo que significaba que el fuego pronto los alcanzaría. Pero no se rendían ¡Tenían que salir!

-Sesshomaru… el… f-fuego… -Logró decir Kagome. Pero sus pulmones no iban a resistir por mucho, ¡Ella llevaba más tiempo ahí!

El peli-plata se preocupo –Aunque no lo demostró- y trato de divisar algo a lo lejos y finalmente lo encontró ¿Un hacha? ¿Pero qué demonios hacían en esa casa? La agarro y rompió las puertas, tuvo que jalar a Kagome para que saliera. Corrieron lejos de ahí, porque segundos después que salieron, el fuego consumió completamente la casa, logrando una explosión.

Ambos -Que ya estaban lejos- Miraban todo eso asombrados, ninguno decía nada. Una segunda explosión llegó, haciendo a Kagome sobresaltarse y pegarse al cuerpo de Sesshomaru el cual la abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Kagome, después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojo, se trato de alejar de él, pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió, cómo pudo se separo de él, y finalmente los ojos zafiros se encontraron con los ámbares.

Lo que menos se imaginaba el peli-plata era que su esposa le plantaría una cacheta.

-Eso es por engañarme con Kagura y casi tener un hijo con ella –Hablo cruzándose de brazos y luego se acerco de nuevo al peli-plata y capturo los labios de su conyugue en un beso tierno, el cual fue correspondido –Y eso es por rescatarme.

-¿Así? –Sesshomaru volvió a aprisionar los labios de su esposa, en un beso entre tierno y posesivo. Sus lenguas danzaban, ambos disfrutaban de aquella unión, no querían que ese momento terminara.

La falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos, haciendo que se separarán. Kagome lo que no imagino fue que Sesshomaru la cargara

-¿Pero qué…? –No pudo terminar la oración, fue tirada al pequeño río que había cerca de –la ahora derrumbada casa-. Kagome salió como pudo a la superficie

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, la tomo de la barbilla

-Eso es, por irte lejos de mí –Aclaro –Y sobre todo por hacerme sentir celos con Bankotsu.

Kagome rió y le hecho un poco de agua en la cara

-Así que… ¿El gran Sesshomaru estaba celoso? ¿De qué? Si está chiquilla sería incapaz de serte infiel –Hablo, al momento que el peli-plata le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir –Gracias por rescatarme Sessho –Le planto un beso en la mejilla

-Ya me debes dos favores –Le recordó al momento que ambos empezaban a caminar hacia el carro de Sesshomaru para que ambos se fueran -¿Qué te paso en las muñecas? –La encaro.

-Las sogas… me lastimaron.

-¿Fue Takemaru?

-¿Quién más sería? ¿Sabes que me quería quemar viva como venganza a ti y a mi padre? Sesshomaru… ¿Qué le has hecho tú a Takemaru?

Él se quedo callado, las razones eran pocas, para una venganza tan terrible hacia **ella. **¿Le tendría que decir? Lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado, no le quería decir, era simplemente una **tontería. **Pero conocía a Kagome y ella seguiría insistiendo hasta tener una respuesta.

Quería soltar un bufido e ignorarla, pero sabía que si hacía eso: Ella nunca más volvería con él.

-Le gane en unas cosas –Finalmente contesto Sesshomaru

-¿Qué cosas? –Quiso saber Kagome sentándose en una roca que estaba cerca de ellos –Por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-¿Y si Takemaru vuelve?

-¡No me quieras dar miedo! –Ella se cruzo de brazos –Además, tú estás aquí y no dejarás que nada malo me pase ¿Verdad? –Solamente sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y tuvo que bajar la cabeza. Sesshomaru curvo una media sonrisa, era simplemente adorable verla así.

-Cuenta con eso –Finalmente contesto, haciendo que la azabache levantara su rostro y le dedicara una hermosa sonrisa. –Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –Repitió las palabras de su esposa al momento que se recargaba en su auto para poderle contar 'toda' la historia a Kagome

.

.

.

_-¿Por qué mis manos sangran? –Pregunto Kagome a Takemaru una vez volvió a bajar, buscando algo._

_-Forcejeaste dormida, y las sogas son muy duras, -Aclaro al momento que seguía buscando quien sabe qué._

_-¿Qué me harás? –Volvió a preguntar la oji-azul después de varios minutos en silencio. Él ignoro su pregunta y siguió buscando por todo el lugar, desesperándola -¡Respóndeme Takemaru! ¿No crees que tenga derecho a saberlo? _

_Silencio y más silencio. ¿Acaso no le diría? Kagome cada vez se desesperaba más y su miedo aumentaba, miedo de algo desconocido. Pero Takemaru no dijo nada, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando._

_-¿Para qué decirte? –Dijo al fin. –Si lo vivirás en carne propia –Después de decir eso, subió, dejando más confundida a Kagome –Si eso era posible- La incertidumbre de no saber que iba a hacer con ella la mataba._

"_¿Acaso este es mi fin?" Se preguntaba. "¿Qué tanto podría hacerme Takemaru?" Siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo que la malvada mente de su 'secuestrador' estaba planeando._

_Hasta que algo la hizo salir de aquel trance, había humo, y fuego. ¿Acaso la quemaría viva?_

_-Lamento que esto termine así, Gaviota –Hablo Takemaru desde el piso de arriba, al momento que arrogaba gasolina por las escaleras –Pero mira el lado bueno, te reunirás con tu papá –Se burlo, al momento que arrojaba un segundo fosforo intensificando el fuego._

"_¿Acaso esté es mi fin? ¿No volveré a ver ni a Rin, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Izayoi, Inu, Sesshomaru?" Forcejeo con la cuerda, pero no logro nada y el fuego avanzaba, como un depredador a su presa. Ese era su fin._

-¡No! –Grito Kagome al despertar de aquella pesadilla –Solo fue un sueño –Se dijo cuando volteo a ver en donde estaba, sobre una cama.

Miro sus muñecas, estaban vendadas _"¿Habrá sido Sesshomaru?" _Se pregunto. Trato de volverse a dormir pero no podía: Tenía frío y la sabana no era suficientemente abrigadora. Luego se pregunto ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Y dónde estaba Sesshomaru? Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, todo estaba a oscuras, solo alumbraba el pequeño fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Sesshomaru? –Pregunto la azabache al verlo en la pequeña mesa de centro, revisando algo.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Pregunto él al verla bajar, se suponía que no tenía que despertar hasta el día siguiente, -Ya que habían llegado en la tarde, a la casa-

-Sí… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? O más bien, ¿Cómo me llevaste a la cama?

El peli-plata sonrió de lado –No pesas nada

Kagome se ruborizo -¿M-Me…C-cargaste?

Por un momento se sintió ridícula por preguntar algo que era tan obvio. Pero finalmente él solamente asintió -¿Y me vendaste mis muñecas, Verdad? –De nuevo simplemente asintió –Gracias Sesshomaru -Y entonces le sonrió y ella se sentó casi junto a él, en un mueble, lejos del fuego.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo al fuego? –Sesshomaru se burlo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Casi muero calcinada, y no es miedo –Bajo su mirada avergonzada, obviamente era miedo. –Hace frío ¿No lo crees?

-Acércate al fuego –Le sugirió

Kagome negó inmediatamente -¿Tú no tienes frío?

-No

-¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti? –Él la miro, sin darle crédito a sus oídos –Por favor… -Suplico al momento que se abrazaba ella misma para darse así un poco de calor

-Ven aquí –Finalmente él acepto y tomo la mano de su esposa para atraerla hacia él, y no solamente se sentaron juntos ¡No! Sesshomaru la abrazo, Kagome lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieta, sentía su corazón golpear contra sus costillas, el calor subió a sus mejillas, ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Se preguntaba, pero no le daba casi importancia, no quería que la soltara.

¿Por qué? Porque en sus brazos sentía **seguridad.** Le correspondió el abrazo, pegándose más a él.

Después de un largo silencio en el que ambos permanecieron abrazados, finalmente Kagome hablo:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que en la casa había cámaras? –Los ojos zafiros se encontraron con los ámbares -¿Por qué Sesshomaru?

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Él desvió el tema

-Takemaru… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No era necesario

Ella se abrazo un poco más a Sesshomaru, era increíble lo que iba a decir –Takemaru dijo que tú… me protegías con eso de las cámaras –De nuevo se ruborizó.

El peli-plata simplemente la observo y se preguntaba. ¿Cómo Takemaru sabía eso? ¡Era simplemente cierto! Él ya sabía sobre _'ellos' _Naraku se lo había dicho antes de que ellos dos se casaran y puso más cámaras de vigilancia. ¿Por qué? Porque aparte de querer vigilarla, la quería proteger, y muy tarde se había dado cuenta de eso. Demasiado tarde, cuando casi ella se separa de él, **definitivamente. **

Pero ahora la tenía ahí, entre sus brazos y se sentía: _Bien,_ simplemente bien. Y no quería soltarla, al contrario, Sesshomaru deposito su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome.

-Tal vez –Admitió, sin dejar de abrazarla.

"_Y yo que creí que no le importaba" _Pensó la azabache, pero se separo bruscamente de su cónyuge y esta vez fue ella quien capturo los labios de él.

Aquel beso 'robado' fue correspondido, con un poco más de desesperación que ella. ¿Por qué la había extrañado? ¡¿Por qué?! Nunca había tenido una buena respuesta, hasta **ahora.**

Sí, esa '_chiquilla' _había logrado descongelar parte de su corazón de hielo, y ¡Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta! ¿Cómo había podido llegar a ser tan _ciego_? Pero simplemente no enamorarse de Kagome era inevitable. Ella con sus acciones de una 'chiquilla' enamoraba a cualquiera, con sus absurdos celos, sus gestos, sonrojos, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

La falta de aire se hizo presente entre ambos, haciendo que se separaran y se miraran mutuamente, Kagome estaba verdaderamente sonrojada y Sesshomaru se mostraba satisfecho: Había recuperado a Kagome.

Cuando el aire de nuevo entro a sus pulmones, Sesshomaru se apodero de los labios de Kagome y ella correspondió, después de todo, ella lo amaba, ¡Y se lo había negado muchas veces! ¡Muchas veces! Pero ahora, ¿De qué servía negarlo?

¿Qué importaba todo lo anterior? Después de todo era simplemente: **pasado. **No podía seguir lamentándose por algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo y tuvo unas serías consecuencias. _"Muchas veces estamos con las personas correctas por las razones incorrectas" _Pensó al momento que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba envolver en las sensaciones que ella experimentaba. Aquellas mariposas en su estomago, la hacían sentir bien,

¿Por qué se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que se querían? No importaba cuantas veces quisieron negárselo, La verdad _siempre _salía a la luz. Además, el pasado no tenía porque atormentarlos siempre ¿Verdad? Sesshomaru y Kagome no se habían conocido en las mejores situaciones, ni estuvieron juntos al principio por _amor. _Pero todo había cambiado. ¿O no?

Ambos mantenían sus lenguas entrelazadas y se correspondían mutuamente. El frío se había ido hace mucho. No se dieron cuenta cuando sus besos _'robados'_ se volvió uno simplemente apasionado, hasta que Sesshomaru bajo al cuello de Kagome, empezó a besar su cuello y a ella le arrancaba algunos suspiros.

Kagome sostuvo entre sus manos la cabellera plateada de su esposo. En lo que él bajaba al cuello de ella, besando su cuello con gran devoción, pero simplemente los suspiros de Kagome le gustaban, y lo incitaban a seguir haciendo su trabajo de arrancarle suspiros a **su **Kagome.

-Sessho… -Hablo la azabache entrecortadamente, pero él no la escucho, siguió con su trabajo

Siguió besando el cuello de Kagome, sus hombros y de nuevo regreso a sus labios, devorándolos con mucha desesperación, pero aquel beso fue correspondido por la oji-azul que se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones carnales

El peli-plata agarro entre sus manos la parte de debajo de la blusa de Kagome, levantándola poco a poco, esperando que la azabache se opusiera a lo que estaba por pasar, pero no. Ella simplemente se dejaba llevar. Dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios, en lo que miraba a su esposa, estaba demasiado sonrojada y tenía la cabeza agachada. ¿Verse más tierna era posible?

Él en un movimiento rápido agarro la barbilla de Kagome para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y volvió a aprisionar los labios de su esposa de nuevo en un beso apasionado que fue correspondido por la misma fuerza

-Creo que el frío se ha ido –Bromeo Kagome al despegarse de él, para mirar los ojos ámbares

-Ese no era el principal propósito –Aclaro Sesshomaru al momento que se levantaba del sillón y cargaba a Kagome, la cual lo miraba dudosa

-Sessho…

-Confía en mí –La interrumpió. La oji-azul quedo impresionada por las palabras dichas por él, pero finalmente le hizo caso y solamente asintió, pegándose más a Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo era posible que en sus brazos se sentía segura?

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que solo sintió cuando él la deposito en la cómoda cama en la cual había despertado, y de nuevo unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, haciendo que ella pasara sus brazos por el cuello de Sesshomaru para atraerlo más hacia ella, y de igual modo el paso una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Kagome para intensificar más el beso.

Hasta que él bajo de nuevo al cuello de la azabache, dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta parte de su hombro, se deleitaba por los suspiros que él provocaba en ella, hasta que bajo su mano hasta uno de los senos de Kagome, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco más. Él sonrió con complicidad al hacerla sonroja y paso una mano por detrás de ella, y con un ágil movimiento se deshizo por completo del brasier que aprisionaba los pechos de ella.

Enseguida se llevo uno a su boca y el otro seno fue el entretenimiento de la mano de Sesshomaru. Los gemidos fueron inevitables.

Kagome se sentía entre bien y nerviosa, ¡Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba así! Sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y se obligo a ella misma a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación que él le otorgaba.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –Admitió con voz ronca Sesshomaru al oído a Kagome, haciéndola sonrojar más.

Él siguió torturando los senos de ella, y deleitándose con sus gemidos. Hasta que poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al pantalón de mezclilla de Kagome, y empezó a desabrocharlo y bajar el cierre.

-Sessh…- Trato de detenerlo la azabache pero él hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas, necesitaba a Kagome. ¡Sí! La necesitaba con toda su alma, y se había dado cuenta tarde, pero una cosa él estaba seguro: No quería solamente que fuera su esposa por una estúpida actuación, quería que ella fuera suya, como mujer y esposa.

Bajo aquel pantalón de mezclilla poco a poco, quedando impresionado del cuerpo de ella, ¡Definitivamente su ropa era un buen escudo!

Estaba por volver a aprisionar los labios de la oji-azul pero Kagome como pudo se incorporo y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Sesshomaru, y él no opuso resistencia. Y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio la cara de su impresionada esposa.

-Ahora veo porque eras tan presumido –Se burlo Kagome al momento de capturar los labios de él.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Sesshomaru curvo una media sonrisa en su rostro y la miró, ella se ruborizo aún más. _Si los tomates tuvieran ojos… _De seguro sentirían envidia de ella.

Volvió a su trabajo de hacer que Kagome experimentara nuevas sensaciones, hasta que una de sus manos paso por las bragas de ella, y comprobó que ella estaba completamente húmeda, curvo de nuevo una sonrisa, satisfecho.

Su mano se adentro en el interior de la ropa intima de ella hasta llegar a su intimidad e introdujo un dedo dentro de Kagome, ella primero se sintió incomoda, pero luego volvió a gemir, después introdujo un segundo dedo, hacia círculos en el interior de ella y Kagome gemía cada vez más, los metía y sacaba torturándola cada vez más.

-Sessho… -Kagome trato de hablar entre tantos gemidos –Te… necesito…

Solo esas simples palabras basto, Sesshomaru se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y poco a poco empezó a introduciré en Kagome. Ella sintió un poco de dolor y sus uñas fueron a dar a la espalda de Sesshomaru, arañándolo, pero él no se quejo, con una mano él limpio el rastro de lágrimas que se habían escapado de los ojos zafiros

-Te amo Kagome –Pronunció él, al momento que empezaba la empezaba a envestir, lentamente

-¿Q-Qué?

Kagome no sabía si era por 'ese momento' que él lo decía, o simplemente porque lo sentía, fuera lo que fuera, eso se había oído muy bien de los labios de Sesshomaru

-Lo que escuchaste

Las palabras sobraron al momento que ambos se entregaban mutuamente, hasta alcanzar un perfecto orgasmo los dos juntos.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, rendidos. Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome, atrayéndola más hacia él y ella se recostó en su pecho. Antes de caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo Kagome hablo

-Te recuerdo que todavía no me has pedido perdón… -Y con esto último quedo dormida.

El peli-plata la miro unos segundos más, ¿Pedir perdón? Bueno, era un precio razonable que pagar.

.

.

.

El sol ilumino la habitación, despertando así a la oji-azul que trato de incorporarse sobre la cama, pero una mano se lo impidió y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru la estaba observando. El calor subió de nuevo a sus mejillas, recordó la noche anterior y todo cuadraba a la perfección.

-Buenos días… -Trato de disimular lo apenada que estaba lo más que pudo

-¿Pedirte perdón?

-¿He?

-Lo de anoche –Aclaro Sesshomaru

-Sí, ¿No crees que merezco que me pidas perdón?

Sesshomaru lo pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente se acerco al oído de Kagome -¿Cómo quieres que te pida perdón?

La azabache lo pensó detenidamente, tenía que darle donde más le doliera, en… _Su orgullo _pensó, ¡Claro que tenía que sufrir! ¿Qué mejor que con su orgullo? Ella había sufrido más, pero Sesshomaru era demasiado orgulloso y esa era una buena oportunidad, una única oportunidad.

-De rodillas –Finalizo viendo los ojos ámbares de él

Sesshomaru desvió su mirada de ella. _¡¿Qué?! _Gritaba su subconsciente, pero él simplemente lo mando a callar, bueno… Volteó su mirada a Kagome, ¡Eso era un plan por parte de ella! Lo hacía a propósito, pero era una buena forma de cobrárselas, sonrió de lado, tan siquiera ella había aprendió algo de él. Pegar dónde más le duele a tu enemigo

-De acuerdo –Acepto el reto Sesshomaru

-Pero antes… -Kagome desvió su mirada examinando -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde me puedo bañar y cambiar?

-Está casa era de mi madre, ahora mía –Aclaro –Te puedes cambiar allá –Señalo una puerta –Y alguna ropa de mi madre te quedará, úsala

-Gracias –La oji-azul estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando Sesshomaru la jalo hacía él y le robo un beso.

* * *

Después de bañarse, cambiar y desenredarse el cabello, Kagome, se miro al espejo, ¡Detestaba los vestidos! Pero después de buscar y buscar… lo único que le gusto fue un vestido café, y fue el que se puso, además, estábamos hablando del guardarropa de Irasue la madre de Sesshomaru, la ex señora Tashio. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber encontrado? Fue una tonta al pensar que iba a encontrar algo _sencillo_

Ella bajo las escaleras de madera y sus ojos zafiros viajaron por toda la sala de esa casa, las paredes de un color blanco con pequeños tonos morados _"sus colores preferidos" _pensó al contemplar todo, definitivamente esa casa había pertenecido a la ex señora Tashio

-No sabía que cocinabas

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces, Kagome –Le recordó Sesshomaru al momento que la abrazaba por la espalda, pero ella se alejo

-Te recuerdo que todavía necesitas pedirme perdón

_¿Qué voy a hacer con una chiquilla tan caprichosa? _Pensó el peli-plata -¡No Sesshomaru! –Se le adelanto Kagome –No soy una chiquilla y menos caprichosa –Se cruzo de brazos –Y menos leo mentes…

"_¿Estás segura?_" Estuvo por decirle pero prefirió quedarse callado e irse acercando lentamente a Kagome, hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos y la llevo cargando al sofá de la sala

-Más te vale no decir nada –La 'amenazo' al momento que la depositaba en el cómodo sofá

-¿De qué hablas?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sesshomaru tuvo que apuñalar a su orgullo para poder hacer lo que ella le había pedido, contra toda su voluntad se puso de rodillas ante la mirada estupefacta de Kagome

-Perdóname, Kagome –Pidió sin una pizca de mentira, ese perdón era sincero, tal vez porque en el fondo si deseaba su perdón

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a perdonar? –Lo desafió ella. Sesshomaru solo sonrió ya se había esperando algo así

-Dame tu mano derecha –Exigió.

Ella dudosa se la dio. Y él con delicadeza le coloco su anillo, que significaba que ella era casada.

-Eres mía –Proclamo Sesshomaru al momento que se abalanzaba sobre ella como un depredador contra su presa para aprisionar los labios de ella en un beso

-¿Tengo otra opción? –Bromeo Kagome al momento de reincorporarse

-No

-Lo suponía –Sonrió al momento que se paraba y se dirigía a la mesa –Tengo hambre ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Oh, y eso solo empezaba, sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella

"_Para variar, es una chiquilla consentida, caprichosa, celosa…" _– ¡Deja de insultarme internamente Sesshomaru!

¿Estar a salvo? No, él no estaba salvo. Ella lo tenía a su merced, ¡Hasta podía leer mentes!

-Tenemos que ir por Rin –Le recordó el peli-plata al momento que se sentaba enfrente de ella

-Lo sé, debe de estar muy preocupada… -La cara de la azabache se transformo en una de completa tristeza, recordó a su hermano ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Dónde estaría? Y los demás… ¿Se encontrarían bien?

-Pero se alegrara

-¿He? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque su mamá y su papá regresaran juntos

Kagome sonrió, y probó un bocado de su desayuno –Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos que ir por nuestra hija ya

-Terminando de desayunar –Aclaro Sesshomaru.

La oji-azul rodo los ojos y se apresuro a comer lo más rápido que pudo, quería ver a su hija con una desesperación enorme, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Quién la cuidaría? ¡Dos días sin sus padres eran muchos! ¿Izayoi estaría bien? ¿Sango abría regresado? ¿Kikyo… estaría enterada? ¡Tantas dudas! Y Sesshomaru comía con una gran paciencia…

_Lo hace a propósito _Pensó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección.

Luego abrió los ojos de sobre manera cuando vio que él se paró de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Vamos

-¡Sí! –Kagome se sentía como una niña pequeña que iba de paseo por un lugar lejano, por primera vez. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio que Sesshomaru le ofrecía su brazo para irse… -Veo que… me extrañaste en un mes

Pero él no contesto, aunque la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

-Tal vez –Sin más se dirigieron al auto, para ir a ver a su hija que con tanta desesperación los estaría esperando

* * *

_Hola, oficialmente es Domingo por dónde vivo xD ¡Feliz domingo!(?) Bueno, no pude actualizar en la semana porque... Tenía mucha tarea :c, y uno que otro examen. Perdón. Pero gracias por su paciencia, por sus reviews que alegran mis días, y todo eso;) Muchas gracias. _

_He bueno alguien había cumplido años, me lo dijo en un lindo review -Espero que hayas recibido mi mensaje- **Ichigo **¡Felcidades atrasada! Que te la hayas pasado bien ¿Qué quieres de regalo? La oferta expira hasta el 18 de Octubre xD. -Es enserio-_

_Bueno, volviendo al capítulo, Oh... Me costo tanto escribirlo ¡Tanto! Espero les guste:c La mayoria ya me había pedido un lemon, pero, tengo la mente demasiado inocente :o me lo repiten a cada rato xD Espero les guste el capítulo, -Más que a mí, claro- Y ¿Quieren un capítulo 'extra'? Yo pregunte en el grupo de Facebook y me dijeron que sí, pero ¡Ustedes también tiene derecho a opinar! Y sobre todo. ¿Sobre que quieren que trate? ¡Ustedes eligen! No reviews, no extra. Así de sencillo ¿Saben? Los reviews son Gratis, pero también OBLIGATORIOS. No dejas review, has de cuenta que no existes para mi (?) Ok no :c Pero por favor deja review ¡Sí! ¡Sí! & Anna ¡Tú eres Lorena Martínez! A mi no me engañas e.e ¿Verdad? :c_

**_Su opinión es muy importante para mí... ¿Reviews?_**

Un lindo saludo de parte de la niña que tiene un porta celular de su amor platónico (Sesshomaru) xD & felicidades a Ichigo y a montse:') Mi mejor amiga xD Bye*w*


	15. Extra

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es sin fines de lucro_

_**Nota: **__Es narrado desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru. ¡Gracias por tu sugerencia Anna! Capítulo dedicado a ti:*_

* * *

**Capítulo extra.**

¿Por qué me afectaba que ella ya no estuviera?

Ella no era nada importante para mí, ¿Por qué este sentimiento? Ella siempre fue un juego, un _negocio _¿Por qué me afectaba que se hubiera ido? Desde el día que la había conocido me resulto: Odiosa, insoportable, infantil… débil, ella tenía todo lo que yo odiaba… Y sin embargo sería mi esposa.

Mi padre me la había presentado, y no podía negar lo más evidente: Ella era hermosa, inteligente y tenía miles de cualidades más, pero no me importo. Nunca me importó. No pensé en ella, ni en sus sentimientos, aunque le aclaré una cosa: _"No somos nada, solo dos completos desconocidos que se casan por negocios" _Ella no contestó nada, se mantuvo al margen de la situación y así era mejor, hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Hasta que todo empeoro.

Ella no soportaba estar todo el día encerrada, esperando que yo llegará en la madrugada. Pero, ¿Por qué me esperaba? ¿Qué acaso no tenía con qué matar el tiempo? Aunque siempre mi actitud era la misma, yo era distante, _frío _como mi medio hermano me caracterizaba. ¿Por qué me esperaba? ¿Acaso si tenía un alma tan pura como había mencionado Izayoi?

Sinceramente no me importaba.

Yo tenía más asuntos que atender que estar con ella. Yo no tenía por qué estar al pendiente de ella, estaba suficientemente grande como para saber cuidarse sola. Aunque mi padre e Izayoi a cada rato me recriminaran por mi actitud, no me importaba.

Aunque Kagura molestaba casi todo el tiempo con el mismo tema, no me importaba. Yo le había prometido a Kagura casarme con ella, no porque quisiera, si no porque a ambos nos convenía. Pero todo se salió de nuestras manos, y Kagome entró en mi vida.

Después me di cuenta de qué Kagura nunca me hubiera convenido, Kagome era mucho mejor que ella, pero no podía cambiar mi actitud con ella, yo era así, y a pesar de todo ella lo acepto, se acostumbro a mi personalidad, a obedecerme, era una esposa sumisa, y eso era algo que a veces me irritaba, pero en cierta forma me gustaba. Porque así nadie más fijaría su vista en ella, porque ella era solamente mía.

Lo quisiera o no. Al momento de firmar el acta de matrimonio también había aceptado el simple hecho de renunciar a su libertad y pertenecerme. Ella no se podía alejar de mí, no debía… No podía. Porque ella era mía.

¿Por qué no pudo seguir siendo la misma? Tuvo que salir más con el estúpido de Inuyasha, tuvo que dejarse engañar por Kagura.

Tuvo que enamorarse de mí. De mí.

¿Era estúpida acaso?

Siempre la trate mal, la humille, ¿Por qué? Porque quería evitar eso precisamente. Pero Kagome era alguien impredecible. Y más con sus acciones, rabietas, sonrojos, ¡Todo! Era una mujer llena de misterios. Y ahora no estaba.

No podía darme el lujo de demostrarles a los demás que estaba sufriendo por su ausencia.

Camine con pasos tranquilos hacia el baño, me bañe, cambie y finalmente baje, rumbo a aquella oficina, donde nada de lo que había ahí me recordaba a ella. A diferencia de prácticamente… ¡Todo! La casa, los jardines… todo.

Terminaría en un manicomio.

¿Por qué mi mundo estaba girando alrededor de ella? No lo sabía y prefería no saberlo.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina, todo mundo me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, algunos hasta con odio. _¿Quién demonios les dijo? _Fue lo primero que pensé, pero no le di importancia, después de todo yo era el jefe de esa compañía y podía despedir a cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo o lista, una vez entre a mi oficina me lleve una gran sorpresa _¿Por qué a mí? _Volví a cuestionar al ver a mi medio hermano sentado en una silla, dentro de mí oficina.

Pero si Inuyasha estaba ahí para molestarme, terminaría siendo el objeto que yo usaría para apagar mi enojo, que poco a poco se intensificaba

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte al momento que pase junto a él para sentarme en mi silla

-¿Así saludas a tu hermano?

-Medio hermano –Aclare

-A final de cuentas compartimos el mismo padre –Me recordó Inuyasha –Irasue no te enseño modales –Se cruzo de brazos enojado –Ni cómo tratar a tu esposa

-Y a ti Izayoi no te enseño a mantener la boca cerrada –Lo interrumpí –No lo volveré a repetir, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Informarte que has decepcionado a toda la familia –Inuyasha se sentó enfrente de mí, yo levante una ceja, interrogándolo -¡Sí Sesshomaru! Debiste detener a Kagome, ¿Acaso no paso esa idea por tu mente tan brillante? –El sarcasmo que uso no me gusto para nada

-Lárgate

-¡No quiero! –Espetó -¿Sabes que Kagome está sufriendo mucho? ¡Y por ti!

-Nadie le dijo que lo hiciera

-¿Hacer qué? –Inuyasha se tranquilizo un poco y volvió a retomar su lugar, yo levante los ojos de los papeles que estaba firmando y lo miré

-Enamorarse de mí

Eso basto para dejar a mi medio hermano callado, que apenado bajo la cabeza, tal vez estuviera pensando que yo era un maldito por decir eso, sabiendo que él no tenía armas para defenderse, ni para hacer saber que lo que yo dije era mentira, porque era nada más y nada menos que la pura verdad.

Por el contrario, en lo que él estaba metido en sus pensamientos, yo estaba satisfecho por el simple hecho de que él guardara silencio, pero eso acabo cuando Inuyasha dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa burlona, ¡Tenía una buena respuesta! Una respuesta que yo esperaba, impaciente.

¿Qué me tendría que decir?

"Nada importante" Pensé, pero en ese mismo momento Inuyasha empezó a hablar

-¿No te parece que es un amor forzado? –Lo cuestioné levanto una ceja, diciéndole en silencio "¿Qué-Demonios-Tratas-De-Decir?" – ¡Oh vamos! –Él se levanto -¿No crees que Kagome se enamoró de ti solamente porque era al único que veía?

Un silencio nos rodeo a ambos.

-¿Qué pasa, no dirás nada? –Se burlo

Le dedique una mirada fulminante.

"Te-demostraré-que-no-es-lo-que-piensas" –Estuve por decirle pero preferí quedarme callado, ya lo vería con sus propios ojos

-Bueno, entonces me voy

"Gracias-al-cielo"

Lo último que vi fue la plateada cabellera de mi hermano dirigiéndose fuera de mi oficina.

Definitivamente nunca tendría paz. ¡Nunca! Lo único que quería era tener paz, ¡Por qué en ningún lugar tenía paz! En mi casa siempre me acordaba de ella, Kagome Higurashi aparecía en mi mente en cualquier lugar, objeto o persona.

Había deseado tener amnesia.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Mi mente me torturaba, planeando muchas escenas diferentes. ¡Hasta en mis sueños! Sueños en los que ella me abandonaba definitivamente. Pero, ¿Por qué me preocupaba? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No se suponía que yo el gran Sesshomaru Tashio tenía un corazón de hielo? Entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

-Me estoy volviendo loco –Declare a mí mismo, al momento que tomaba una pastilla para dolor de cabeza.

¿Quién iba a decir que todo eso me pasaría a mí?

Cuando fue mi hora de salida me fui ¡Me fui temprano! Sin decir nada, yo que siempre estaba ocupado, preferí ir caminando a mi casa, ¡Quería despejar mi mente! ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! No me importaba tener que caminar grandes metros –o kilómetros- ¡Me daba igual! Solamente quería olvidarme de ella. De aquella intrusa que estaba acabando con mi cordura y seriedad tan característica de mi

Kagome estaba acabando conmigo.

Resignado llame al celular de ella, pero no contesto. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso no me iba a contestar?

Con desesperación volví y volví a marcar. –Perdí la cuenta después de 20 veces –Pero no había ningún rastro de que ella quisiera contestar –O de haber escuchado el celular, tan siquiera- Guarde el celular, aunque la idea de aventarlo a la calle era muy tentadora. Tenía que admitirlo.

¿Estaría bien? Takemaru era muy peligroso: Más por su estúpida necedad de que yo tenía que pagar por haberle ganado en el crecimiento de las empresas, despedazando la de él y dejándolo en el olvido. Un motivo estúpido, para alguien que no sabía perder.

Finalmente llegue a mi casa, camine todo el jardín, -A pesar de las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer –Examine cada rosa, cada planta, todo, y en cada cosa había un pedacito de Kagome.

"No debí dejar que ella se encargara del jardín" Pensé con molestia, ingresando a su casa.

Pero esa casa, ¡También me recordaba a ella!

-"Estoy condenado" Pensé al caminar por toda la sala.

Los sillones blancos, combinadas con las paredes azul, "Parecidos a los ojos de ella" Me reproche por ese pensamiento. Seguí viendo los marcos que concordaban con toda la sala, seguí caminando, hasta el amplio comedor, la mesa negra con blanco era hermosa, "Por qué ella la escogió" Lleve ambas manos a mi plateada cabellera.

¡Me volveré loco! Pensé molesto, al momento que caminaba hacia mi habitación.

¿Estar sufriendo? ¡No, no solamente me pasaba eso!

Estaba viviendo un infierno. Un verdadero infierno.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kagome aparecía a cada rato en mi mente? Parecía un constante fantasma que rondaba mi pensamiento. ¡Y eso me enfurecía! ¿Por qué no la podía olvidar? ¿Por qué mi mente me jugaba esas bromas pesadas? Se suponía que yo, ¡Yo no sentía nada por esa chiquilla ruidosa! Entonces, ¡Aquello no tenía sentido! ¡Nada de sentido!

Mi cabello dolía por haberlo estado estirando, pero no le di importancia; Nada de importancia. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me había vuelto loco.

Esa era mi única respuesta razonable, -O la única que tenía- Me pare de mi cama y camine hacia las escaleras, las baje y llegué a la cocina, me tome un vaso de agua realmente fría.

-¿Tú mente te tortura? –Inuyasha apareció, del otro lado de la barra de la cocina –Es normal…

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

-Kagome me dio la llave, quiere que te la devuelva –Aclaro –Pero al ver que no respondías a mis llamados, entre yo mismo

-"Como un vil intruso"

-Sí eso es todo, lárgate –Pronuncié fastidiado. ¡Ya hasta tenía dolor de cabeza! No iba a soportar a mi hermano en ese estado.

-¿Por qué tan enojado hermanito?'

"Sí me das fuerzas lo mato"

-¿Acaso te mueres por ver a mi cuñada?' ¿Por qué no la llamas? –"Porque ella no contesta mis llamadas" -¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? –"Orgullo" –Bueno, me largo, no quiero acabar muerto –Inuyasha deposito las llaves en la barra de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta principal para irse.

De nuevo me quede solo.

"Lo único que falta es que aparezca un monstro inventado por mi mente para saber que he enloquecido"

Me senté en la sala, esperando lo peor, poniéndome a pensar de todo. Hasta que me di cuenta porque estaba sufriendo.

Me había enamorado de Kagome.

Volvía estirar mi cabello. ¡Eso no podía ser! Mis puños fueron a dar en cada lado del sillón, yo también había caído en la trampa de aquel "Amor forzado" ¡Demonios! Ahora estaba más enojado. Pero una duda me albergo, ¿Dónde estaría Kagome? ¿Estaría bien? Ojala que sí.

Pero una cosa había salido de todo eso me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Kagome y la recuperaría, haría que volviera. Costará lo que costará.

* * *

**Listo Actualización al momento de llegar a mi casa :D Anna, me hiciste borrar todo el capítulo, pero siento que quedo mejor así, aunque no me gusta el Pow personal porque siento que no se mantiene las personalidades u. u –Hace años que no escribo en primera persona y me costó mucho- **

**Hoy me fue bien xD Por eso les deseo que les vaya mejor que a mí (: **"Yo escribo porque creo que me lees. Y eso es algo terrible."

_Queridos lectores silenciosos –Sí es que hay- ¿Por qué les gusta estar en la 'oscuridad'? ¡Vamos! ¡Dejad un review! ¿Sí? _**Espero sus críticas constructivas ¡Nos leemos después! ¡Abrazos y besos! Los quiere Breen (:**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los tomo prestados para esta humilde historia sin fines de lucro_

**Forced love? **

_Capitulo 15_

-Tranquila Rin, ellos regresaran –Izayoi abrazo a su nieta que estaba sentada en la puerta -¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar? –La aconsejo, pero la azabache no hizo caso

-¡Yo quiero que vengan! Estoy preocupada ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

Por un momento Izayoi se sintió mal por su nieta, en manos de Takemaru todo podía pasar. Pero prefería ser optimista, por su nieta, por su familia.

-Ellos están bien –Aseguro –Además, cuando vuelvan se llevaran una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron,

¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sería? Pero Izayoi no dijo nada más, se sentó al lado de la pequeña a esperar que llegara su hijastro y su nuera. Por el bien de Rin tenían que llegar ese mismo día. Aunque después se arrepentirían de eso, ¿Por qué? Porque esa sorpresa no iba a ser del todo agradable para dos ciertos peli-plateados que se podía decir que detestaban a esa persona con toda su alma.

Rin por su parte seguía en sus pensamientos, recordando el día que Sesshomaru la había dejado con Kaede, en contra de su voluntad y después, había desaparecido, misteriosamente. Eso hizo que ella se preocupara, ¡Su madre no aparecía! ¡Su padre tampoco! ¿Se quedaría huérfana de nuevo? Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para estar de pesimista. Ellos regresarían.

* * *

-¿Rin nos extrañara? –Pregunto Kagome observando sus muñecas, pensando que le iba a decir a su hija para que no se preocuparan

-Sí

-¿Dónde la dejaste?

-Con Kaede

La oji-azul suspiro –Entonces… De seguro esta con Izayoi, ¿Verdad?

Sesshomaru asintió.

Kagome lo suponía, La señora Tashio le había agarrado mucho cariño a la pequeña, y la conocía demasiado bien como para suponer que Rin se debería de encontrar con ella, ¿Por qué? Porque a Izayoi le encantaba ayudar a los demás, y eso era algo que Kagome admiraba de ella. Siempre tan buena.

Siguió mirando todo el lugar, ya faltaba menos de una hora para que llegaran y ella se estaba debatiendo entre el sueño y la necesidad de ver y abrazar a su hija.

-Será mejor que te duermas –Hablo el peli-plata que la había estado observando por el rabillo del ojo

Ella negó -¡Quiero ver a Rin!

-Duerme, te despierto cuando lleguemos

Kagome bufó, pero finalmente le hizo caso, su cuerpo demandaba descanso, se acomodo en el asiento del co-piloto y quedo completamente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sesshomaru la observo, primero andaba de necia y solo se acomodaba y se dormía, ¡Qué ironía! Siguió manejando, no tardarían mucho, pero tan siquiera lo necesario para que su esposa no se desmayara. Vio la mano de Kagome –Dónde estaba su anillo- Y formulo media sonrisa, solo esperaba que ya nada pasara, no la quería perder. Aunque le costara demasiado admitirlo. Además, ¡No había roto su orgullo para nada! ¡Se había arrodillado! Enfrente de Kagome. Y aunque gracias a eso la recupero; aunque no le gusto mucho el simple hecho de hacer eso.

Pero, ¿Tenía otra opción? De haberse negado ella no estaría con él.

Divisó a lo lejos la casa de su padre, en el jardín estaba Rin sentada junto a Izayoi, era de esperarse: La pequeña no soportaría mucho tiempo estar sin sus padres o de algún familiar cercano.

-Kagome –La llamo Sesshomaru, ella apenas se movió –Kagome

-¿Qué? –Dijo con voz adormilada y tratando de abrir los ojos

-Llegamos

-¿Qué? –Su emoción fue mayor que su sueño, y busco con la mirada a Rin, cuando vio que estaba junto a Izayoi -¡Sesshomaru apúrate! ¡Quiero ver a mi niña!

Él la obedeció y al momento de llegar y estacionarse, Kagome salió disparada hacia donde estaba su hija. Rin la imito su comportamiento y fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre, Izayoi y Sesshomaru solamente fueron espectadores de todo eso.

-Mi niña te extrañe –De los ojos zafiros se escaparon algunas lágrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas por las manos de Rin

-Yo también mami –La pequeña se abrazo más a Kagome, la cual la cargo y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Izayoi –Mami, ¿Qué le paso a tus manos?

La azabache miro a Sesshomaru –Qué venía unos pasos más atrás- Pidiendo un poco de ayuda, pero él tampoco sabía cómo explicarle todo eso a Rin

-Nada importante, Rin –Le resto importancia la azabache, pero ella hizo un puchero

-Eso es mentira… -Argumento

-¡Qué bueno que volvieron! –Intervino Izayoi –Rin, ¿Por qué no me dejas a solas con tus papás? Y vas a molestar a tu tío Inuyasha

La pequeña se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, dando a entender su respuesta '_No' _ -¡Oh vamos pequeña! Te daré todas las galletas que acabamos de cocinar –Pidió de nuevo la señora Tashio, vio como Rin asentía y corría rápidamente al interior de la casa, con la intención de molestar a Inuyasha.

Qué alguien se apiade de su pobre alma.

-¿Inuyasha está aquí? –Pregunto Sesshomaru

-Sí… De eso quería hablarles, Kagome, creo que sabemos muy bien los motivos por los cuales Inuyasha viajo hasta aquí ¿No? –La aludida bajo la cabeza, era muy obvio porque había dejado el lugar seguro. _Por ella, para ayudar a encontrarla. _–Bueno… Kikyo también vino

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está?

-En el hospital…

-¡¿En el hospital?! –La interrumpió Kagome, alarmada -¿Le paso algo? ¡¿Está bien?! ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Inuyasha no la cuido?

-Tranquilízate, Kag –Intervino Inuyasha antes de que su cuñada sufriera un colapso nervioso –Está bien, fue a visitar a Sota, ahora… ¡Dile a tú hija que me deje en paz! –Se cruzo de brazos, enojado -¿Sabes? Me compara con Sesshomaru ¡Eso es ir muy lejos!

-Ella es adorable, no creo que te haga algo así…

-¿A no? –La interrumpió -¿Quieres ver la foto de lo que tu _angelito _me hizo?

Kagome negó con la cabeza: Creería en la inocencia de Rin, ¡Sin importar cuantas pruebas tuviera Inuyasha! ¡Su hija era un ángel! Y él no lo quería ver…

-Kagome –Izayoi capto la atención de todos los presentes –Kikyo fue a cuidar a Sota, él está mejor… Ya despertó. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no recuerda nada. No recuerda que le paso, ni quién le hizo eso, aunque… hay testigos. –Explico todo lo que sabía la peli-negra, porque solamente eso le habían informado, no le habían dicho ni quienes era los testigos ni que había pasado realmente con Sota.

Lo demás solamente lo sabían Naomi, Naraku e Inu No Tashio, pero ellos no compartían la información con nadie. No hablaban del tema, además, lo evitaban.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Sesshomaru

Izayoi asintió.

-Bueno… -Hablo Inuyasha mirando duramente a su cuñada -¡Kagome! ¿No te enseñaron a no estar sola tan tarde? –La regaño

-Pe…

-¡Nada de peros! ¿Sabes en el peligro que te pusiste? ¡¿Qué querías?! ¿Dejar huérfana a Rin? ¡¿Preocuparnos, lastimarnos?! ¡¿Qué creías?! ¿Qué Takemaru no era tan peligroso como parecía? ¡¿Qué mentíamos?! ¿Qué todo eso de la noche a la mañana solamente sería un mal sueño? ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Kagome?!

-Pe…

-¡No tú te callas! Fuiste muy irresponsable, ¡Rin estuvo llorando por ti! ¿Pensaste en ella?

-¡Me inyectaron para dormir! ¡Yo no decidí irme por mi propia cuenta! –Aclaro la azabache –Deja de regañarme Inuyasha, no eres mi padre –Se cruzo de brazos –Además, ¿Por qué no jugaste con mi niña? ¡Eres un mal tío Inuyasha! – Después de decir eso Kagome se encamino dentro de la casa, buscando a su hija.

Una vez la cabellera azabache de Kagome desapareció dentro de los pasillos, Izayoi miro a su hijastro

-¿Hicieron las paces?

-Feh –Hablo Inuyasha -¿No viste el anillo? ¡Obviamente!

Sesshomaru fulmino con la mirada a su hermano.

-¿Eso es cierto? –Pregunto Izayoi con una sonrisa dirigida al peli-plata mayor

Él asintió.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la peli-negra era muy brillante, le agradaba que su hijastro y su nuera arreglaran sus problemas –Y esperaba que ya no hubiera más- después de todos, se merecían ser felices –Aunque fuera por poco tiempo –Estaba por decir una cosa más, pero la voz de Rin que venía corriendo hizo que volteara a verla, ¿Y ahora qué pasaba con ella?

-Rin… -Trato de abrazarla Izayoi al momento de que paso junto a ella, pero siguió su camino

Esquivo a Inuyasha y finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru

-Mi mamá dice que me dejes decirte papá –Declaro contenta al mayor –O que las consecuencias serán grandes, ¿Qué significa eso abuelita?

Inuyasha solo río, Izayoi volteo a ver a Kagome la cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-Nada Rin –Contesto al fin Sesshomaru

-Entonces… ¿Sí te puedo decir papá?

Los ojos marrones de Rin se iluminaron, esperando la respuesta del peli-plata, el cual le dedico una mirada a su esposa diciéndole _"Pensé-qué-las-venganzas-habían-terminado" _La cual solo sonrió y le dijo mudamente _"Te-equivocas-apenas-empiezan" _

Sesshomaru asintió.

-¡Gracias! –Grito la pequeña de emoción y giro su vista a Izayoi -¿Cuál era la sorpresa, abuelita?

-¿Sorpresa? –Pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha le dedico una mirada a su madre, la cual miro a su hijastro

-Bueno…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de explicarles todo, el auto de Inu No Tashio apareció frente a ellos, del cual bajaron dos individuos, el señor Tashio y la ex Señora Tashio.

* * *

Yo nunca agradezco sus Reviews :c Soy una malagradecida. Bueno, gracias a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior ;D que son: **Yuchyram, sasunaka doki, elianamz-bv, Anna (Lore *w*), Sakura H. de Sasuke U, ESilvana89, lirio *w*, Desirena *w*, Nany youkai, Maya Chan, Aiko e Icoshimy. ¡Gracias! **¡Sus Reviews son hermosos! Y más ustedes :33. Bueno, sinceramente, ¡Me casaría con sus reviews! Fueron hermosos(L) Me animaron, -Y algunos me desanimaron- Lo siento si no les gusto el extra. Yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo... Si los decepcione lo siento...

No tengo muchos ánimos de hablar... Nos leemos después. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y les guste y si no, haganmelo saber, yo lo borro y lo mejoro... El capítulo está muy flojo -A mi parecer- Nos estamos leyendo.

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro_

**Forced love? **

_Capítulo 16_

¿Qué hacía la señora Irasue hay? ¿Qué no estaba de viaje? Y lo principal, ¡¿Por qué estaba ahí?! Ella no tenía ninguna razón para ir a visitarlos –Además, de que casi nunca los iba a visitar-

Rin por inercia se abrazo a una de las piernas de su mamá, ¿Y cómo no? La señora Irasue intimidaba. Los ojos marrones de la pequeña fueron a dar a los ámbares de la peli-plata, buscando una pisca de que ella no era como _parecía_, pero lo único que encontró fue _frialdad, _pero era una mayor frialdad que la de Sesshomaru, y ¿Quién era esa señora? ¿La mamá de su papá? ¿Qué Izayoi no era la mamá de Sesshomaru? Se preguntaba Rin. Ahora no entendía nada.

-¿Por qué esas caras? –Pregunto Irasue –Parecen que vieron a un fantasma.

-Algo parecido –Murmuró Inu, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan.

Irasue lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno, ¿A que debemos tu visita Irasue? –Pregunto Izayoi

-Solo vine a visitar a mi hijo y a mi nuera –Aclaro -¿Acaso no puedo? –Pregunto a los aludidos

-Claro que puede –Dijo Kagome –Solamente que nos tomo muy desprevenidos

-Así es ella –Dijo Sesshomaru.

Después de eso, un silencio incomodo invadió a todos… ¿De qué mas podían hablar? Nadie conocía realmente bien a la señora Irasue, nadie. Pero lo que todos se preguntaban era, ¿Por qué había viajado hasta ahí? ¿Qué motivos tendría? Porque algo era cierto. Esa visita no era de c_asualidad, _ella se traía algo entre manos.

Irasue miraba a Sesshomaru como si fuera un vil traidor, y en parte lo era –Para ella, claro – Y solamente para ella. Solo estaba esperando el momento justo para reclamarle o regañarlo en todo caso, cosa que era muy notoria, por el gesto que ella le dedicaba a su primogénito.

El sonido del celular de Kagome fue el que rompió todo aquel silencio sepulcral.

-Lo siento –Se disculpo ella y camino unos pasos alejada para poder hablar. -_¿Quién habla? _–Pregunto ella al no conocer el número

**-Kagome… Necesitaba saber si estabas bien…**

_-Kagura _–Susurro la oji-azul -_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te…Hicieron algo?_

**-No… No… Nada de eso. Kagome, lo que necesito decirte es muy serio… ¿Alguien más está escuchando? **

_-No… ¿Qué pasa Kagura? Me estás asustando_

**-Bueno… Cuídate Kagome, tienes un enemigo demasiado cerca… Aunque… No te puedo decir quién es… Sería demasiado obvio que yo te dije, además… Cuida mucho a Rin… Él sabe que es uno de tus puntos débiles**

_-¿Él? _

**-¡Sí! Él, Kagome. ¿Sabes? No porque no veas maldad, significa que no la hay, cuídate, cuida a Rin… y perdóname**

_-¿Perdonarte? ¿De qué hablas, Kagura? ¡Me estás asustando! ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te van a hacer algo? ¡Dime! Si te puedo ayudar, sabes que te ayudaré, pero confía en mí…_

**-Es demasiado tarde **–La interrumpió –**Nadie puede hacer nada por mí **–Aclaro **–Además, yo sola me busque esté castigo, y pagaré el precio por hacerlo**

_-¿Precio? ¡No, Kagura! Dime ¿Estás en peligro? ¡Te voy a ayudar! No puedes..._

**-¿Darme por vencida? **–La aludida rió **–Ya lo he hecho Kagome, ahora solo perdóname, y toma en cuenta mi advertencia, tú enemigo está muy cerca de ti**

_-Kagura… _

**-Es tarde, me tengo que ir… -**La voz de Kagura salía entre cortada –**Sólo espero que me perdones Kagome.**

_-No hay nada que perdonar Kagura _–La voz de Kagome salió más dulce de lo normal _–Tú también cuídate _–Dijo, pero ya no escucho respuesta, solo el sonido de algo cayendo y de varios cristales siendo destrozados ¿Habría pasado algo?

Bajo la cabeza y colgó. Si algo le hubiera pasado a la oji-rojo nunca se lo perdonaría… Tal vez ella hubiera podido evitar esa tragedia, pero era algo incierto. Solo esperaba que Kagura estuviera bien… Solo esperaba eso.

-Kagome –La voz de Irasue la devolvió a la realidad -¿Pasa algo?

-No para nada –Sonrió

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no pasamos a dentro? –Propuso Izayoi –Sería más cómodo.

Todos asintieron hacía la propuesta.

.

.

.

-Eres un vil traidor Sesshomaru –La señora Irasue se cruzo de brazos -¡Esté no era el trato! ¡Eres igual o peor que tú padre! ¡¿Eran tan difícil seguir el plan?!

El peli-plata no le respondió, pero la fulmino por la mirada. Él no era ningún traidor

-Tonterías –Dijo al fin

-¡¿Tonterías?! –Ella se paró de la silla y se puso frente a su hijo –Teníamos un trato, Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso se te olvido? –Pero él no daba señales de responder –El trato era que no te tenías que enamorar de aquella chiquilla, que tenías que lastimarla, humillarla, hasta tal punto que ella no soportara y te diera todo, ¡Todo Sesshomaru! ¿Por qué no seguiste el plan?

-Lo hice –Sentenció irritado

-¿Lo hiciste? –Se burlo -¡Yo no veo a Kagome lejos de ti! ¡Está más cerca que nunca! ¿Acaso, es masoquista? ¡Por qué no veo ningún sentido de que siga aquí! ¡¿Por qué sigue aquí?!

"_Tal vez si es masoquista" _Pensó Sesshomaru -No lo sé –Mintió

-¡¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?! ¡Habla de una vez Sesshomaru! –Exigió Irasue, pero su hijo no decía, nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sus labios parecían pegados, ¿Pero qué demonios? -¿Qué ocultas, Sesshomaru? –La señora se volvió a sentar, mirando duramente a su hijo

-Nada

-Mientes, lo puedo ver claramente, ¿Qué ocultas? –Volvió a repetir -¡No me digas! ¿Te enamoraste de esa chiquilla? –Se burlo, pero de nuevo él no contesto. Irasue busco con sus ojos ámbares la mirada de su hijo, pero él no se la dio -¡Lo hiciste! –Exclamo furiosa -¡Te enamoraste de Kagome!

_-¿Te han dicho que espiar está mal? _–Pregunto Kikyo a Kagome al verla en la puerta del estudio escuchando la conversación de Sesshomaru con su madre, pero ella estaba muy impaciente, esperando la respuesta de su esposo

_-¡Kikyo! _–Exclamo asustada -_¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Sé muy bien que está mal, pero yo necesito saber, ¡No quiero que toda mi vida se reduzca a una actuación! ¿Entiendes?_

La oji-marrón suspiro, bueno, su gemela tenía razón _–De acuerdo… -_Asintió –_Te veo en la sala _–Y sin más su cabellera azabache desapareció por el corredor

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que sienta o no de ella

-¿A no? ¿Y nuestro trato? Porque es nuestro, ¡Te guste o no! Ahora, explícate de una buena vez

-El trato ha expirado

-¡Claro que no! –Contradijo ella -¡El trato espira cuando yo lo decida! ¿Quién te crees Sesshomaru? ¡Yo soy la única que puede elegir que hacer y qué no hacer con ese trato! ¡Sólo yo!

-Yo fui el que se caso –Le recordó –Y yo decido que esto ha terminado, madre

Irasue no podía estar más enojada porque no era posible, pero estaba furiosa –Te has enamorado de Kagome, ¡No intentes negarlo! Has arruinado lo que pudo ser una buena inversión, y todo ¿Por qué? ¡Por estúpidos sentimientos Sesshomaru! ¡As mandado al caño todo!

-Hice lo mismo que tú

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no mande al caño todo!

-¿No te enamoraste de mi padre? –Insinuó el menor. Ella solo se quedo callada

_Bingo_

-Tú y yo no somos iguales, ¡Yo no cometí tal tontería! Yo no llegue a sentir nada ¡Nada! Por tu padre

-Estás mintiendo

-¡Eres irritante Sesshomaru! –Irasue dio la vuelta con la intención de salir de ahí, pero antes de salir miro a su hijo –Ni creas que me voy a conformar que me den a esa bastarda como nieta, ella no es de nuestra familia y nunca la veré como tal

-Rin no es ninguna bastarda –Aclaro –Es una Tashio y una Higurashi

La peli-plata rió –Kagome, ha hecho desaparecer al hijo que yo crie… Pero estás advertido Sesshomaru, nunca la veré como tal. No debí de haber venido

-En eso estamos de acuerdo

Irasue apretó sus dientes, ¡Su hijo era desesperante! _Se parece a mí _pensó muy enojada, abrió la puerta del estudio y cuando iba a cerrar la azoto. ¡Detestaba que su hijo no le dijera nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Se suponía que eran aliados, pero él resulto ser un vil traidor.

"_Algún día me las cobraré" _Volvió a pensar al momento que se dirigía a la sala, pero ese definitivamente no era su día, en plena sala estaba su ex esposo besándose con Izayoi. Su pecho se oprimió, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-¿No qué no lo querías? –La voz de Sesshomaru la hizo sobresaltarse

-No es de tu incumbencia

Y sin más salió por la puerta, sin despedirse, sin voltear atrás, sin ver a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. Kagome miraba la escena desde el segundo piso, y sintió una gran pena por su suegra, bajo las escaleras poco a poco, mirando la dirección que había tomado Irasue, después de todo, ella era así y tal vez ya nunca cambiaría… Una gran pena.

-No debiste de ser tan malo con ella –Le recrimino ella al peli-plata

-Tonterías –Dio media vuelta con la esperanza de subir, pero Kagome lo detuvo

-Gracias por defender a Rin

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja -¿Estabas espiando?

La azabache se ruborizo y en exceso, bajo la cabeza y mejor decidió subir las escaleras, para ver a Rin, pero un brazo se lo impidió.

-Respóndeme, Kagome.

-Tal vez sí estaba espiando –Admitió al momento que liberaba su brazo del agarre y subía las escaleras, rápidamente, para ver a Rin y a su hermana –Que seguramente estaban jugando juntas – Pero antes de llegar, Sesshomaru la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído:

-¿De qué te querías enterar?

-De nada –Mintió y trato de alejarse pero él no se lo permitía -¿Me quieres soltar, Sesshomaru?

-No

-¡Kagome! –La voz de Kikyo sobresalto a la oji-azul

-Sesshomaru, ahí viene mi hermana ¿Me quieres soltar?

No recibió respuesta, solamente sintió como fue prácticamente arrastrada hacia la habitación la cual él cerró con seguro y le tapo los labios para evitar que dijera algo.

-¿y ahora dónde se metió? –Se pregunto Kikyo al no encontrar a su gemela -¡Kagome Higurashi! –Pero no obtuvo respuesta, y dio media vuelta hacia el cuarto de Rin, bueno… su hermana tenía que aparecer.

Una vez las pisadas de Kikyo se dejaron de escuchar, Sesshomaru quito sus manos de los labios de la azabache.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Sesshomaru?

-¿Por qué estabas escuchando?

-Por nada en especial –Hizo ademán de salir, pero él se lo impidió -¡Bueno! –Se cruzo de brazos –Solo quería saber algo…

-¿Qué?

-Sí tú… -Se sonrojo violentamente –Tú… me…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente interrumpiendo a los mayores, los cuales miraban atentos a la intrusa que había entrado, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Los encontré! –Anunció Rin contenta -¿Por qué se escondían?

-No nos escondíamos Rin –Aclaro Kagome -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas jugando con tú tía Kikyo?

-Ella me mando a buscarlos, dice que te necesita en la sala

"_Gracias Rin, Kikyo ¡Les debo una!" _Pensó al oji-azul al momento que se encaminaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala dónde su hermana la tenía que estar esperando.

-Kikyo, ¿Me buscabas?

-Sí… Te hablan en la puerta, hermana –Explico y desapareció por el pasillo

"_¿He? ¿Por qué esa actitud?" _ Se pregunto, pero al llegar a la puerta se quedo sorprendida. Una niña albina estaba en la entrada, sosteniendo un ramo de flores blancas, su rostro no reflejaba… nada. ¿Quién era ella?

-¿Eres Kagome Tashio? –Pregunto la niña, ella asintió –Me llamo Kanna, soy hermana de Kagura –Explico

-Kanna… ¿Le paso algo a Kagura?

Ella asintió –Está muerta.

* * *

**Capítulo anterior: Tefi tocello ¡Nueva lectora! ¡Bienvenida!, Lirio, Aiko Jajaja 'beba' Me hiciste sentir muy pequeña, pero me gusto ese calificativo jaja:3, Elianamz-bv, damalunaely, sasunaka doki, yuchyram, paovampire, ¡Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior! Más love para ustedes :$**

Bueno, al punto. Soy cruel D: Kagura, ¡¿Por qué?! _***llora en un** **rincón*** _Bueno, para los que no están en el grupo y no saben lo que planeo hacer... ¡Les explico ahorita! Primero: Las actualizaciones serán una vez en dos semanas -Falta de tiempo- además, ya estoy casi completamente 'recuperada' de lo que me paso, pero el capítulo lo subo antes del sábado, porque me van a llevar a sacar sangre :'c Para saber si no estoy enferma de... _diabetes x.x _y tengo mucho miedo por el resultado... Trataré de ser positiva:) Además, los que **no **están en el grupo y desean estarlo, el link está en mi perfil, además... tal vez lo haga público(?) No lo sé, está en mi lista de _'cosas por pensar'_ Y otra cosa, participe con dos fic's por el mes del terror en el foro "¡Siéntate!" Si gustan leerlos, uno se llama _regalo_y otro se llama _e__xterminio _**¡Eso es todo! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Cuídense! ¡Gracias por el saludo desde Argentina! Y gracias por lo de beba :) Me animo mucho. ¡Nos leemos en dos semanas! **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro._

**Forced Love? **

_Capítulo 18_

—_Está muerta_

La noticia cayó como agua fría sobre la azabache, ¿Kagura muerta? Eso no podía ser posible, ¡No, claro que no! Era cierto que no se llevaban bien, pero nunca sospecho que algo así le pudiera pasar

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto ella, queriendo encontrar alguna pista de que lo que le acababan de decir era mentira

—_Encontraron su cuerpo en la casa de nuestros padres –_Explico

— ¿La…Mataron?

Aunque no deseaba conocer la respuesta, tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que vengar –De alguna forma –La muerte de Kagura.

Kanna asintió.

— ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

—_L__a enterramos ayer _–Kanna bajo la mirada –_voy a ir a dejarle estás flores a su tumba _–Señalo las hermosas flores blancas que llevaba en sus manos _-¿Quiere venir?_

Kagome se quedó callada, quería decir que _sí, _pero no tenía la valentía suficiente… ¡Ella pudo haber hecho algo para salvarla! ¡Y no lo hizo! ¡La muerte de Kagura era en parte, su culpa!

— ¿Cómo la mataron?

La pequeña negó —_Nadie me quiso decir… pero no fue lindo._

—Saben… ¿Quién fue?

De nuevo una negativa. ¿Quién podría haberla matado? ¿Y…De qué forma? ¡Dudas, dudas y más dudas! ¿Y tendría respuestas? Pero esas serían… ¿Verdad o mentira? Ella sabía muy bien que no podía confiar en cualquiera… ¿Esa niña que tenía enfrente sería la excepción? Esperaba sinceramente que sí.

— _¿Quiere ir conmigo a la tumba de mi hermana? _–Pregunto de nuevo Kanna, sacando a la mayor de sus pensamientos

— Nena, yo…

— _Necesito hablar con usted, Kagome _–Explico, haciendo que la azabache tomara sus cosas para partir

— De acuerdo –Asintió y ella vio a su gemela que se acercaba a ambas –Kikyo… Cuida de Rin, luego te explico –Y con esto último se dirigió a su carro seguida de Kanna, entraron en él y Kagome empezó a manejar – ¿Qué tienes que decirme, Kanna?

— _A Kagura la asesinaron por saber quién era la persona que la quiere destruir a usted y a su familia _–Explicó –_Mi hermana sabía que iba a morir y me explico todo, me dijo todo, menos el nombre de la persona que seguramente le asesino. Pero ella había estado saliendo con un tal… Bankotsu _

— ¿Bankotsu Suzuki? –Pregunto la azabache –Él… Se presentó con Kagura cuando ella perdió a su bebé… entonces… ¿Él…?

— _Sí, el hizo que mi hermana perdiera su bebé, él fue, y lo hizo por venganza a Sesshomaru Tashio, porque creía que el hijo que mi hermana estaba esperando era de él, pero no era así, el hijo que mi hermana perdió era de Bankotsu… Ella se lo confesó a él y él entro en un ataque de negación, no le creía nada a mi hermana, pero era la verdad._

— Kanna –La interrumpió –Sí tú sabías todo esto ¿Por qué no hablaste antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Pude haber rescatado a Kagura!

— _Mi hermana me pidió no hablar, no decir nada… Y usted no hubiera podido salvarla, ¡Nadie podía hacer nada! Mi hermana quería abandonar el país, y usted la iba a ayudar, ¿No es así? _–Kagome asintió –_Pero, fue cuando Takemaru de Setsuna la secuestro y mi hermana no pudo hacer nada, solo arriesgar su vida para tratar de salvarse, pero no lo logró… Ella me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome que él la había encontrado y que seguramente la mataría, se suponía que mi hermana tendría que estar abordando un avión, para irse de aquí, pero se lo impidieron._

—Es… ¿Todo lo qué sabes? –La oji-azul estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones a la vez, estaba enojada, confundía y sobre todo triste, ¡Triste por Kagura! ¿Quién iba a pensar que algo así le pudiera pasar?

—_No _–La albina guardo silencio por un rato y miro a Kagome _–Me explico porque mi hermana la odiaba y porque se metió con su esposo_

—Eso ya lo sé…Y no lo quiero recordar –Kagome siguió manejando –Ya estamos cerca…Kanna, ¿Cómo se tomó todo eso tú familia? ¿No…Investigaron?

—_Mis padres no están en el país –_Explico _–Y mis hermanos siguen tristes, pero saben toda la verdad, yo les conté todo_

—Lo lamento mucho… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—_Vengar la muerte de mi hermana_

Kagome se quedó impactada por las palabras dichas por Kanna, ¿Vengarse? Bueno, aunque era lo mínimo que podía hacer — ¿Cómo quieres que vengue la muerte de tu hermana? —

—_Usted sabe cómo… _-La azabache detuvo el carro y se estaciono — _¿Me lo promete? ¿Va a vengar la muerte de mi hermana?_

—Haré lo que pueda, no prometo nada, Kanna

La albina le sostuvo la mirada, queriendo encontrar algo en los ojos zafiros, pero ¿Qué?

—_Usted es buena _–Dijo al fin _–Pero eso no es algo que ayude contra los enemigos _–Finalmente la infante se bajó del caro y Kagome la siguió.

Entraron en el panteón, Kanna seguía su rumbo sin mirar atrás, sin mirar nadie, con ninguna expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando algo o viera algo, algo que los demás no veían, pero Kagome la seguía de cerca, examinando cada tumba, cada retrato, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, buscando algo que se le hiciera familiar, porque tenía el presentimiento de que conocía ese lugar, ese panteón.

Siguieron caminando, ese lugar parecía un laberinto infinito, pero a pesar de todo bien adornado por todos los árboles, doblaron una infinidad de veces, hasta que llegaron finalmente a la tumba que le pertenecía a Kagura Yoshida. Observó como Kanna se arrodillaba a dejar las flores, y luego volvía su vista a la foto de la oji-rojo que estaba enfrente

—_Ayer, no estabas esas rosas _–Las señalo _–Eso significa que alguien vino, y también… No estaba esa foto _–Señalo al objeto aludido _–Alguien vino_

Kagome se encamino hacia dónde estaba la foto y le tomo entre sus manos, cuando la tuvo se dio cuenta de que en el retrato había una nota:

"_Si la verdad quieres encontrar, tu vida has de arriesgar"_

—Kanna, aquí hay una nota –Explico — ¿No sabes quién vino ayer?

—_No, ¿Por qué?_

—La persona que vino ayer… definitivamente es el asesino de tu hermana

— _**¿Y quién crees que sea, Kagome?**_** –**Bankotsu apareció detrás de ambas, sorprendiéndolas

—_Gracias por todo _–Dijo Kanna _–Nos vemos después _–Y tomo una dirección contraria, lejos de ambos.

Kagome examino a Bankotsu, hace tiempo que no lo veía y ahora que se lo encontraba le daba miedo, mucho miedo, y no sabía por qué. ¿Sería por todo lo que le dijo Kanna? ¿O serías las dudas de ella? ¿Qué era? Ella no lo sabía y prefería no saberlo.

Siguió observándolo, queriendo encontrar maldad en ese rostro amigable que él le presentaba, pero no encontraba nada, tan solo curiosidad por la respuesta de ella. Quería confiar en Bankotsu, como lo hubiera hecho hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, pero ahora todo había cambiado, ahora todo estaba diferente y tenía miedo de él.

Dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente, él sonrió.

—No sé quién pueda ser –Contesto al fin la oji-azul –Hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿Cómo has estado?

—_**Bien, te había estado buscando, pero no estabas, me dijeron que te habían secuestrado y que tu esposo te había ido a salvar. ¿Eso es cierto? **_

—Sí… ¿Cómo supiste?

_**-Tú mamá me platico**_–Aclaro **–**_**Supongo que lo que tienes en las muñecas, es señal de lo que te iba a pasar ¿No?**_

Kagome miro sus muñecas y asintió. –Si Sesshomaru no hubiera llegado, yo habría muerto calcinada

El peli-negro apretó los puños

— _**¿Muerto? ¿Acaso te querían matar? **_

—No es el mejor lugar para hablar sobre esto –Dijo mirando fijamente la tumba de Kagura -¿Tú…Tienes idea de quién la mato?

—_**Yo no sabía que estaba muerta, me entere ayer**_

"_Mágicamente, sabes todo sobre las desgracias, Bankotsu" _—Pensó alarmada la oji-azul

—_**Tienes miedo Kagome ¿Por qué?**_–De nuevo él dio un paso y ella retrocedió otro, él volvió a sonreír _**– ¿Acaso, crees que puedo hacerte algo? **_–Pregunto pero Kagome no respondió _**–Kanna duda mucho de mí, dice que yo soy el culpable, ¿O me equivoco? **_–De nuevo no hubo respuesta _**–Pero yo no fui, apenas y conocí a Kagura **_–Mintió y de eso ella se dio cuenta

Pero Kagome no sabía que decirle, ¿Qué no lo creía? Porque así era, no le creía ni una palabra, sabía muy bien que mentía.

—Bankotsu…No me gusta estar aquí, tengo que regresar con mi familia

—_**Veo que las cosas con Tashio mejoraron, bueno, hasta luego, Kagome.**_

—Sí… -Y sin más que decir ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

Pero sin darse cuenta se perdió, no conocía muy bien la salida de aquel lugar _"¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba… perderme" _pensó enojada. Pero siguió caminando, paso por todos los pasillos, por todas las tumbas, hasta que una le llamo la atención, era la de su padre.

Se quedó ahí… ¿Quién iba a decir que tiempo después se enteraría como en realidad murió?

—_Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí? _–Pregunto un voz un tanto conocía para ella

—Tsubaki…

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? –Pregunto Sesshomaru a los presentes en la sala, junto a Rin.

—Bueno, ella –Kikyo hablo –Fue con una niña albina a algún lugar

—Kanna –Susurro él — ¿Dónde fueron?

La peli-negra negó –No lo sé, creo que fueron a un lugar lejos, porque ya llevan más de media hora fuera

— ¿Media hora? –Intervino Izayoi –Yo conozco dos lugares que quedan a esa distancia, el primer lugar es el panteón y el segundo lugar es…

—Las afueras de la ciudad –Dijo Inuyasha –Un lugar fácil para esconder un cuerpo… ¿A ella la querrán…? –La pregunta quedo en el aire, nadie quería pensar eso, Sesshomaru apretó los puños, no se perdonaría si algo le pasara a Kagome

—La llamaré, sí no me contesta… Tendremos que ir a buscarla –Kikyo tomo su celular y empezó a marcar a su gemela

— ¿Mi mamá está bien? –Pregunto Rin

—No lo sabemos pequeña –Izayoi se agacho a su estatura –Pero esperemos que así sea

—Es una necia –Opino Sesshomaru con rabia –Ella sabe que no debe salir, sola.

—Bueno, así es ella, ¿Crees que podrás cambiarla? Yo creo que no, Sesshomaru, Kagome no es una persona fácil de dominar ¿O se te ha olvidado? –Pregunto Izayoi

Pero no hubo respuesta. Solo un silencio en el que todos intercambiaban miradas.

— ¡Ella está bien! –Anunció Kikyo al momento de ingresar en la sala –Dice que fue con Kanna a ver la tumba de… Kagura

— ¿Kagura está muerta? –Pregunto Inuyasha – ¿O la mataron?

—No lo sé… Pero es muy probable que la hayan matado…

—Aunque la pregunta sería, ¿Quién es el siguiente? –Dijo Irasue entrando en la sala –Porque dudo mucho que aquella persona se quede de brazos cruzados ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas Irasue –Opino Izayoi -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no ibas a regresar

—Ese era el plan –Confeso –Pero yo no me rindo… tan fácil –Aclaro, mirando a la señora Tashio seriamente –Además, ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? Mi hijo y mi nuera están aquí y yo no he venido a verlos

—Y su nieta –Le recordó Inuyasha –Rin ahora es parte de su familia

Irasue lo fulmino por la mirada y dirigió su vista a la aludida –Claro… Aunque adoptiva

Rin subió corriendo las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, _"Es cierto, yo solamente fui adoptada" _Pensaba con tristeza, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su cuarto el cual cerro con seguro, esperaría que llegara su mamá para hablar con ella, la necesitaba

— ¡Rin! –Gritaron Izayoi y Kikyo al momento de seguir a la niña, la cual les llevaba gran ventaja de camino

La peli-plata solo sonrió al ver todo lo que había causado –No debiste decir eso –Le recrimino Inu Tashio – ¡Rin es de esta familia! Te guste o no Irasue, ¿Está claro?

-¡No me quieras dar órdenes! –Le grito –Ella es adoptada, ¿Queda claro? ¡Nunca la veré como una nieta legitima!

—Ese será tu problema, madre –Intervino Sesshomaru

* * *

—Tsubaki…

—_No lo repetiré, ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome? –_La voz de la recién llegada daba a entender que estaba enojada, por lo que Kagome no tuvo otra opción que contestar

—Me perdí y vine a ver la tumba de mi padre

—… _¿Después de tanto tiempo? _–Se burló -_¿Y a qué debe mi tío que te acuerdes de él?_

— ¡Yo siempre me acuerdo de mi padre! –Se defendió –Pero no he tenido tiempo de venir, tú no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado—

—_Oh claro que lo sé prima, _-Tsubaki deposito las flores en la tumba –_Estoy enterada de todo. Los rumores corren rápido y la verdad siempre sale a la luz, ¿No lo crees?_ —

—No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—_Es muy obvio Kagome ¿Sabes por qué te persigue Takemaru?_ —

—Por venganza a mi padre…—

— _¿Y por qué solo a ti? _–La interrumpió _–Kikyo también era su hija, sin embargo, a la que le han hecho más daño es a ti _–La vista de Tsubaki se desvió a las muñecas de su prima –_Te has puesto a pensar, ¿Por qué?_ —

Kagome se quedó callada, ella no sabía pero también deseaba conocer eso, quería que alguien le diera una respuesta sobre esa duda que la atormentaba, pero no la tenía, ¿Su prima tendría la respuesta?

—_Tú silencio me dice que no _–Volvió a retomar la plática Tsubaki -_¿Quieres saber la respuesta, prima? _–Pregunto y vio como los ojos azules de la azabache la miraban a ella atenta, esperando una respuesta

—Acaso… ¿La sabes? –Kagome se mostraba impaciente y entusiasmada, ¡Por fin tendría una respuesta!

Tsubaki asintió

— ¿Me la dirás? Eso sería de gran ayuda…—

—_La razón es…_

* * *

— ¡Rin! Abre la puerta, por favor –Pidió Izayoi –Nena olvida todo lo que dijo Irasue, no es cierto…

—Rin abre –Pidió Kikyo – Por favor, abre y llamamos a tú mamá para que platiques con ella—

— ¡No! –Grito ella sin abrir la puerta –Voy a esperar a mi mamá aquí —

Izayoi y Kikyo se miraron y luego la puerta cerrada, sentían pena por Rin y mucho coraje contra Irasue, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? ¡Pero eso no se quedaría así! Tan solo que llegara Kagome y tendría que cuidarse bien

— ¡Es la verdad Sesshomaru! –Exclamo Irasue -¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta? ¡Kagome te ha cambiado! —

— Tonterías –El peli-plata dio media vuelta, pero ella lo sostuvo del brazo

— Admítelo, ¡Ella te ha cambiado! –Hablo con dolor –Acabas de defender a esa chiquilla —

— Esa chiquilla es mi hija –Concluyo subiendo las escaleras con la intención de buscar a la menor

La es señora Tashio no sabía si sentirse enojada u ofendida ¡Su hijo la trataba cómo si no valiera nada! ¡Era un mal agradecido! Un verdadero mal agradecido

— Tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar –Opino Inu –No podía seguir siendo así o acabaría…—

— Cómo yo –Lo interrumpió ella -¿Verdad? Eso era lo que querías decir—

— Tal vez –Admitió y fue al jardín, no quería estar presente para cuándo llegará Kagome, porque eso se pondría muy feo…

¿Y cómo no? Si Kagome defendía con su vida a Rin, a aquella pequeña que rescato de las calles…

* * *

— Dime de una vez Tsubaki, no quiero más rodeos –Hablo impaciente Kagome

— _Oh pequeña Gaviota, no has aprendido a esperar ¿Verdad?_

Kagome la fulmino con la mirada

— Veo que todavía te gusta hacer bromas, prima. Pero no es el momento…—

— _Tú eras la preferida de mi tío_ –Confesó al fin –_Tenía demasiadas esperanzas en ti, aunque también en Kikyo, pero, de eso se justificó Takemaru para empezar a seguirte, amenazarte y hasta secuestrarte _–Aclaró –_Dijo que dolería más tu partida de este mundo_—

— ¿Cómo conoces a Takemaru? ¿Tú…?—

— _Sí, yo le ayude en gran parte de su plan, porque yo estaba cegada por la envidia ¿Sabes? Mi tío fue muy bueno con mi familia, yo lo admiraba por eso y competía con Kikyo por su atención, contra ti no, porque yo no era competencia para ti_—

— Entonces… ¿Sabes lo que hará? —

— _Tengo una idea cómo referencia, pero su verdadero plan no lo sé_—

— Tsubaki, mientes, ¡Por favor! ¡Dime! —

— _Kagome ¿Sabes cuál es el principal elemento que usa Takemaru?_ –La aludida abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos…

— El…Fuego—

— _Exacto, el fuego es destrucción ¿Quieres vencer a Takemaru? Tendrás que luchar fuego contra fuego_—

— ¿Fuego contra fuego? ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? —

— _No te daré todas las respuestas, prima. Solo cuídate y cuida a tu familia que sin duda es tu punto débil –_Y una vez termino de hablar Tsubaki camino del lado contrario de Kagome dándole la espalda

— ¡Espera! –Tsubaki se detuvo –Hay alguien que ayuda a Takemaru… ¿Sabes quién es? —

— _Suzuki…_—

— ¡Bankotsu! –La azabache se asombró, su enemigo había estado tan cerca de ella…—

— _Si quieres salir de este panteón _–Continuo dándole la espalda _–Sigue los ángeles de las tumbas _–Y con esto último, ella se fue dejando a su prima muy impresionada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar—

* * *

— Irasue ¡No debiste decirle eso a Rin! –Izayoi reclamo bajando de la escalera — ¡Eso solo una niña! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?!

— No es para tanto –La aludida no se inmuto y siguió sentada en la sala

— ¡¿No es para tanto?! –Interino Kikyo -¡Rin está mal!—

— Sesshomaru fue a buscarla—

— ¡¿Y eso qué?!Rin seguramente está ahogada en lágrimas ¡¿Acaso no tiene corazón señora Irasue?! —

— No –Contesto sin volver a ver a la futura madre

— Kikyo en tu estado no es bueno que te enojes –Dijo Inuyasha –Ya vendrá Kagome, ¿O quieres que la llame? —

— Llámala –Fue lo último que dijo la azabache al momento de desaparecer por la escalera

* * *

— ¿Qué paso Inuyasha? –Pregunto Kagome al momento de salir –Al fin –Del panteón

— Cuñada, necesito que vuelvas, ¡Ya!

— ¿Y eso? –Pregunto preocupada — ¿Qué paso Inuyasha?

— Pues... — Pero el peli-plata no termino de hablar, enseguida Izayoi le arrebato el teléfono –Kagome, Irasue hizo llorar a Rin, necesitamos…—

— ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! –Grito al oji-azul -¡Voy para allá! –Y colgó el teléfono, fue prácticamente corriendo a su carro y cuando ingreso en el manejo lo más rápido posible.

— "_¿Cómo se atrevió esa señora? Casi nunca, más bien, ¡Nunca! Viene, y ahora que vuelve, ¡Hace llorar a mi hija! ¿Quién se cree?"_ — Pensaba la oji-azul enojada, bueno, ¿Quién no se enojaría?se estaba metiendo con la persona que más quería en el mundo –Después de Sesshomaru, claro –Y es que era imposible de creer que una señora como Irasue se metería con una niña de 8 años ¡Cómo Rin! ¿Quién haría semejante cosa? ¡Era una niña! ¡Era muy fácil herirla! ¿Quién se creía?

Las calles se le hacían infinitas, ¿Por qué? Porque quería llegar lo antes posible, ¿Y si Rin estaba encerrada en su cuarto llorando sin nadie que la consolara? ¡Y el carro iba muy lento! –O así lo sentía ella –Y… ¿Sesshomaru que había hecho? ¿No había defendido a la niña?

Y para variar el trayecto era de media hora, ¿Cómo iba a llegar a tiempo? ¡Maldecía mil veces haberse ido! Pero ahora tenía una buena respuesta para todo… Pero ¡Rin era importante! ¡Debió de haberla llevado con ella! ¡Conociendo a Irasue! Era de suponerse que la pequeña no estaría a salvo con esa señora, ¿Cómo no lo pronostico? ¡Era de suponerse!

¿Cuánto llevaba manejando? No lo sabía, pero era la hora que no llegaba a su casa. Y se estaba desesperando, ¡quería que prácticamente el carro volara! Quería llegar y proteger a su hija, ¡Esa era su obligación! Y no llegaba…

Solo cuando creyó estar cerca se topó con su peor pesadilla, ¿Tenía justamente que haber tráfico en ese instante? Le pego al volante. ¿Es qué el mundo estaba en su contra y no quería que llegara al lado de su hija?

Su celular sonó. Ella lo busco con mucha desesperación ¿Y si era Rin y le llamaba? ¿O era una buena o mala noticia? Cuando lo encontró, no se percató del número y contesto

— _Kagome Higurashi –_Contesto al instante pero no obtuvo respuesta —_ ¿Quién habla?_ —

— _Te falto el Tashio, Kagome _–Le recrimino Sesshomaru _-¿Dónde estás?_ —

— _Atrapada en el tráfico _–Contesto enfadada —_ ¿Dónde está Rin? ¿Por qué la hicieron llorar?_ —

Sesshomaru se tardó en contestar. Pasaron dos minutos en los que la peli-negra se estaba desesperando ¿Por qué no le respondía? — _Yo no la hice llorar _–

— _Pero no la defendiste, ¿O me equivoco?_ —

— _Te equivocas _–La contradijo –_Aunque no lo creas_

— _Y… ¿Dónde está mi hija?_ —

— _Dormida…_—

— _¿Dormida? –_Pregunto extrañada la azabache al momento de volver a manejar –_Rin… ¿Estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormida?_ —

— _Sí_

— _Ya veo… _— El tono de voz que uso dio a entender al peli-plata que se había desanimado por no poder estar para su hija — _Tú… ¿Estás con ella?_ —

— _Sí, _-Asintió y él puedo escuchar como Kagome suspiraba al no poder avanzar más por el tráfico _–Regresa pronto _–Fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

Kagome ya se había acostumbrado a que su esposo le contestara con monosílabas.

Después de media hora por fin salió de todo ese caos… ¿Cuánto llegaba manejando? Una hora. Una hora en la que prácticamente estaba de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer ¡Nada! ¿Y qué haría al llegar? Reclamarle a esa señora. Le tenía respeto era cierto –Después de todo era su suegra –Pero meterse con _su_ hija era ir demasiado lejos…

Cuando por fin diviso su casa y a la vez contemplo a Izayoi y a Inu en el jardín, sentados juntos, platicando. Su hermana Kikyo de seguro estaría con Inuyasha en una habitación y Sesshomaru… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con Rin en su recamara? ¿O estaría en la sala? ¿O el estudio? Sinceramente no lo sabía.

Cuando finalmente estuvo enfrente bajo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y entro en la casa. Izayoi e Inu se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero no la detuvieron ni le hablaron, dejaron que llegara a su destino.

Entro y con la primera que se encontró fue con la ex señora Tashio sentada en un sillón, mirando de manera fría a su hijo.

— Veo que has llegado, Kagome –Menciono la peli-plata –No te parece, ¿Qué tardaste demasiado?

— No es de su incumbencia, señora –Contesto lo más neutral que pudo — ¿Por qué hizo llorar a mi hija? —

— Yo solo dije la verdad –Se excusó — ¿O es qué no es _adoptada_?

— Claro que lo es –Admitió la azabache –Pero, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Es una Tashio –Higurashi! Y nadie cambiara eso, ¡Ella tienen nuestros apellidos!

Irasue se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la oji-azul, la cual la retaba con la mirada, no le demostraba temor. Y eso la enfurecía. –Eso no importa –La contradijo –No es legítima y nunca la veré como tal—

— Será tu problema, madre –Finalmente hablo Sesshomaru, el cual camino hasta quedar al lado de su esposa

Irasue los fulmino con la mirada

— Señora Irasue, tendrá que disculparse con su nieta –Dijo Kagome — ¿No le parece que ella no merece sufrir? ¿Por qué todo su coraje contra ella?

—Tonterías –La peli-plata giro sobre sus talones con intención de marcharse, pero se detuvo en la puerta –Sí su _hija _mañana quiere hablar conmigo, aquí estaré –Menciono apuñalando su orgullo y finalmente se fue de aquella casa.

La azabache volteo a ver a su esposo y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –Ya veo de dónde sacaste lo frío –Se quejó haciendo una mueca

Sesshomaru la miro incrédulo –Nunca te habías quejado –Le recordó

—Hasta ahora –Deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios — ¿Dónde está mi hija?—

—Nuestra –Le recordó–En su cuarto, dormida—

Fue lo único que ella necesito escuchar, subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta el cuarto de su hija.

Y como había dicho Sesshomaru la encontró completamente dormida. La contemplo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con su mano acaricio el cabello de la infante hasta llegar a sus ojos, dónde había unas cuantas lágrimas fugitivas, las cuales ella limpió con cuidado de no despertarla.

Pero fue inútil

Rin despertó inmediatamente y al momento de ver a Kagome se abalanzo a sus brazos, y sollozo contra su pecho

—Tranquila Rin, no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño –Prometió al momento que acariciaba la cabellera azabache de la infante.

— ¿Me lo prometes, mami? –Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los zafiros

— ¡Claro que te lo prometo! Es más, te lo juro –Garantizo –Y ¿Sabes? Mañana Irasue se disculpara contigo, ¿Oíste? —

Rin asintió y abrazo más a Kagome.

¿Quién iba a decir que en pocos minutos solucionaría todo el problema? Definitivamente ella la quería demasiado.

Ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas en silencio. Sin percatarse de lo que pasaba afuera, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos ámbares las miraban atentas y deseaba ingresar en aquella habitación, pero el orgullo era mayor.

Kagome sonrió a su hija y depositó un beso en su frente. Luego volteo a ver a la puerta y volvió a sonreír, hizo un ademán con su mano para que Sesshomaru entrara en la habitación y él así lo hizo

— ¡Gracias papá! –Dijo la infante de repente, abrazando al peli-plata el cual se había sentado en la cama.

— Gracias Sesshomaru –Menciono Kagome con dulzura –Rin, ¿Sabes dónde está tu tía?

Ella negó

— Fue al hospital –Menciono Sesshomaru –Fue por Sota—

— ¿Sota? –Pregunto confundida — ¿Ya lo dieron de alta? ¿Va a regresar? ¿Dónde está?

— Son demasiadas preguntas mami –Menciono Rin, prácticamente mareada por todo lo que acababa de decir Kagome

— Lo siento…—

— Se quedara con Naraku y con tu madre, al parecer, consideran que será lo mejor –Le informo

— ¿Lo mejor? –Pregunto indignada -¿Lo mejor para quién? ¡Ellos no pueden cuidarlo! La otra vez casi lo matan en el hospital –Se levantó de la cama exaltada -¿Por qué no quieren que vea a mi hermano? —

— No sé de qué hablas, Kagome

Sesshomaru, no me mientas… Ellos no quieren que vaya a ir al hospital ¿Verdad? –Pregunto, Sesshomaru desvió la mirada –Tú… ¿Sabes por qué? —

— ¿Quieres ir? –La pregunta la desconcertó. Pero ella asintió –Vamos –Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia el primer piso

-¿Vienes Rin? –Pregunto Kagome. La aludida sonrió y asintió. Ambas bajaron la escalera para llegar finalmente afuera donde Sesshomaru las esperaba

* * *

— ¿Seguros que Kagome no vendrá? –Pregunto Naomi –Kikyo, no le dijiste nada, ¿Verdad? —

La aludida negó –Ella no había llegado, cuando nosotros nos fuimos—

— ¿A dónde fue? –Volvió a preguntar

— No lo sabemos –Dijo Inuyasha –Pero debe de estar en este momento con Sesshomaru –

— ¿Qué paso con Sota, madre? –De nuevo hablo Kikyo –Nadie ha querido decir nada, ¿Por qué? —

— Sabes muy bien que tu hermano perdió la memoria, ¿No te vasta con eso? —

— No –Dijo Kagome al entrar –Yo quiero la verdad madre, ¿Qué paso con mi hermano?

Todos los presentes callaron al escuchar la voz de la menor de las Higurashi, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Kikyo y Naomi se miraron en complicidad, Inuyasha solamente camino lejos de ahí, dejando a las femeninas hablar, lo mismo hizo Sesshomaru que se llevó a Rin lejos de ahí.

¿Y si las cosas se ponían mal? Era mejor estar lejos. Lo suficiente para estar a salvo…

* * *

**¡Gracias por los Reviews del capítulo anterior! Especialmente a Sasunaka Doki, Damalunaely, Sesshomarusama, Angeline, Lebasi, Aiko **_Jaja xD Me alegraste mi noche, yo también te quiero c: _**Itzel Torres **_tú no te preocupes, ¡Con que leas los capítulos me haces feliz! ;D Y esté es largo, según yo xD _**Tefi, **_Tú suerte me ayudo ¡Gracias! ;D _**y Lirio **_¡Te quiero! ;D No te preocupes por tardar en leer ;D. **Elicia **Jajaj "Calentamiento global" JajaxD Gracias por leer toda la historia en dos días;) & por dejar Review, claro...__**¡Y una especial bienvenida a Faby-Sama por empezar a leer Forced love?!**_

_**Su suerte me ayudo, salí bien, pero mal de mis análisis xD Estoy baja de glucosa :c Necesito azucar xD & mi madre no me da:'c ¡Nos leemos después! No han pasado las dos semanas e.e pero actualizo antes, por Perla:3 ¡Bye!**_


End file.
